Beautiful Tragic Love Affair
by thenoblehouseofblack
Summary: What if Emma didn't leave Hook tied up there? What if she let him come with her? What if slowly their walls started to fall down? A story about revenge and redemption, trust and love, and the steps it takes to get there.
1. Don't Leave Me Like This

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... unfortunately. **

* * *

**Prologue: Don't Leave Me Like This**  
_I Thought I had You Figured Out_

Emma Swan had grown up practical. She had grown up smart. She had grown up quickly. She had grown up thinking, like most people, that fairy tales were only stories. She had heard the tales before, of Snow White and Cinderella, of Peter Pan and Wendy Darling. She had heard their happily ever after. But they had just been stories to her. That is, until Henry found her again, until she came to Storybrooke, until the curse was lifted, until she found out the truth. And the truth was that her life might have been very different if Regina hadn't cast the curse. She might have been a princess, a real princess in a fairy tale land with a happily ever after. Her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming for crying out loud! She had seen the movie when she was 4 or 5, and she knew those two pretty much _invented_ happily ever after. But the curse had been cast and all their lives had changed. She had grown up not as a princess but as an orphan. She had grown up with not love but with a deep feeling of abandonment. She was not a princess now, she was not a warrior. She was an orphan. She was alone.

That was what made her stop in her tracks as Captain Hook called her name. That was what made her go back and face him.

Slowly, she turned to the chained pirate. The look on her face was one she only knew too well. She had seen it in the mirror far too often. She had felt it a long time ago, in Tallahassee. "Give me one reason," she whispered, her eyes locked on his. He had gotten her this far, after all. He was the reason she had the compass, and the reason she would get back to Henry. "Give me one reason I should trust you."

Hook looked at her for a long time before answering. "You said maybe you loved once too," he said finally. "You said you understood. I – I loved her, Milah I mean. And he took her from me. I have to get him back. I don't care about your son, or your father, or mother, or whoever else you're trying to protect from me. I know how that sounds, but it's the truth. I don't bloody care about anything but getting him back for what he did to me. So you can rest assured love, all your stinkin loved ones are safe from me."

Emma was _very _good at knowing when someone was lying to her. She had only fallen for it once, a long time ago, before Tallahassee. She had believed Neal when he told her he loved her. She had believed him when he told her he'd meet her at 9, and they'd run off together. But never again. She had vowed to herself that she would never fall for anyone's bullshit again. And that was how she knew, without a doubt, that Hook was telling the truth.

She opened the lock, keeping her eyes on him. Just because she believed him didn't mean she didn't remember that he was a pirate, a pirate she had almost just double crossed. "I'm sorry," she said.

He smirked easily. "It's all good, love. You're hot when you're tying me up. Maybe we can continue that later in a – more excitable way?"

She rolled her eyes. Why wasn't she surprised? "In your dreams."

"Oh no, Miss Swan," he chuckled. "My dreams of you consist of things a lot dirtier than a little bondage."

"Let's just go before I decide to tie you up again," she turned and started walking to the hole in the wall the giant had shown her. He fell into step with her quickly, and they made their way through the little cave. They only had half an hour to go before Mulan cut the beanstalk, and they were trapped here. And the very last thing she wanted or needed right now was to be stuck up here with a cocky dirty pirate, and handcuffs.

* * *

**New fanfic for my new obsession! Because I didn't want her to leave him like that D: What do you think? Let me know! Reviews greatly appreciated :D**


	2. He's Not A Boy You Can Change

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: He's Not A Boy You Can Change**  
_Nor should you want to_

Emma knew it had to be at least 10 hours that they had been up there with the giant. She knew Mulan would cut it down. Mulan understood where she was coming from. She understood the importance of Hook not coming down if she didn't come with him. She understood how important it was that at least Mary Margaret got back to Storybrooke even if Emma couldn't. She knew Mulan would barely hesitate in doing her duty and cutting down the beanstalk. And yet, there it was. Of course, there was only one explanation then. Mary Margaret had somehow stopped her. Of course she did. Her mother was freaking Snow White. Emma had read the story book. She knew what Snow White had done in this land. She knew her long lost mother was more than capable of stopping the warrior. She had been hoping that Mulan would be resourceful enough to do it anyway. But right now, she was glad for her mother's strength, because tnow, she wasn't stuck up here with Captain Hook. They climbed down quickly, praying that Mulan didn't best Snow White they were still climbing down.

The beanstalk shook, and she grabbed a branch, almost losing her grip. She guessed Mulan had started the cutting. "Shall we jump the rest of the way, love?" Hook called to her. He had struck his hook into a branch.

She looked down. They still had a long way to go. "Think we'll make it?"

"I think your mother is going to have something to say about this, princess," he smirked.

She glared at him. "Don't class me princess."

"Isn't that what you are? The prophetic child of Prince Charming and Snow White," he continued to smirk at her. "If Regina's curse hadn't screwed it all up, you would have inherited this land someday, princess."

"But it did so I won't so don't call me princess," she glowered. But then she sighed. They might fall to their deaths right now, and she was arguing with him on a meaningless title? "Whatever, it doesn't matter right now. Let's get off this thing first and then I'll punch you in the face if you call me that again."

"I'd like to see you try, _princess_," he chuckled. He looked down again when she resumed climbing down.. "I think we should just jump. It's not too far down."

"Are you kidding we're more than half way up this thing," she called to him.

"Fine, can you lean back a bit then while you climb?" he said casually.

"Why?"

"I'm trying to see down your shirt." Again his tone was just as casual.

She glared up at him. He was so infuriating. She pulled her shirt up to make sure she was all covered up. "You're such a perv."

"I prefer the term womanizer," he called to her. "Makes me sound more manly, don't you think, love?"

"Don't call me love either."

"Not princess, not love. What shall I call you? Blondie?"

"Or Emma," she rolled her eyes. "Nevermind, let's just jump. I don't think I can stand another minute here with you."

"I don't know now. I'm kind of enjoying this too much," he smirked.

The beanstalk shook again, and they looked at each other. They both knew what they had to do. Clearly Mulan and Snow were still fighting over what to do, and if they didn't hurry, Mulan might just win. At the same time, they jumped. She was really hoping the ground here was softer than back home.

Surprisingly, she landed on her feet. Hook, unfortunately, also landed on his feet. When he smirked at her again, she pushed him down, rolling her eyes.

"Emma!" Snow ran to her, hugging her tight. "Oh thank God you're safe!" She broke away and smacked her lightly on the shoulder. "How could you tell Mulan to cut the beanstalk? What if you got stuck up there?"

"Then you could have found a way back," she winced under her mother's glare. She felt like a little girl again.

"You think I'd go back without you?" Snow smacked her again. "Never. We go back together."

"Sorry," she mumbled. It felt weird, having someone care so deeply about her, having someone watching out for her. She was so used to watching out for herself, as she had done all her life. And now here was her _mother_, someone she had thought her entire life had abandoned her only to find she had sent her away to protect her, was trying to protect her now too.

Mulan walked over to them with a visibly cut lip. Clearly, her mother had quite the right hook. "I am glad you made it back safely, Emma."

Snow glared at the woman. "No thanks to you."

"Mary Margaret, stop," Emma begged before turning to the warrior. "Thanks Mulan, and thank you for following my wishes." The woman simply nodded.

"Did you retrieve the compass?" Aurora asked.

"Oh," Emma dug it out of her pocket. "I completely forgot. Yes, I have it."

"What do we do now?" Snow asked as she took the compass in her hands to examine it. "Corra still has the ashes."

"And since none of you are magical," Hook stepped up beside her, "we need her to open the portal so we can go through. This compass will then guide us to your land."

"And I thought wrestling a giant to get the compass would be the difficult part," Emma grumbled.

Mulan looked up at the sky. "We should set up camp now, and resume the mission in the morning. It's going to get dark soon."

Everyone agreed and they went into the woods to set up camp. None of them thought it was a good idea to camp right near the beanstalk in case the giant changed his mind and came after them, and since Corra knew this was where they would be. So into the woods into they went, thoroughly exhausted and hungry.

"I'll take the first watch," Mulan said after they built a fire and ate wild rabbit that the pirate had caught. "You should all get some sleep."

"Wake me up when you get tired," Snow said, standing. "I'll take over."

"Or I could keep watch," Hook suggested. They all looked at him as if he were mental. "Just a suggestion." He smirked, and leaned back on his arms.

Emma chose a spot near the fire and settled down. She was exhausted. Almost being crushed alive by a giant and climbing a beanstalk really took a lot out of you. She wondered how Jack had done it and still had the strength to fight the giants. Then again, they _had _found his bones in the giant's castle. So maybe he hadn't fared too well in the agility and endurance department either.

"Emma?" Snow sat next to her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Mary Margaret," she promised, smiling at her mother.

Snow winced. "I wish you'd call me mother, or mom. Hell, I'd settle for mum too at this point."

This time it was Emma's turn to wince. "I'm sorry, it's just – my whole life I didn't have a mother. Well I did, but I thought you were dead or gone or had abandoned me. And then I met you, and neither of us knew who you were. You were just Mary Margaret. And then I find out you're my mom, and we're all from another realm, and everything just happened so quickly. I just – I need time to adjust, that's all. I'm so used to it just being me. And there's an _us _now, there's a family and I," she took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a minute before looking back at her. "I just need time, okay?"

Snow White smiled sadly. "I understand, Emma. Trust me, it was a whirlwind for me too. I mean, I was living a whole other life for decades. As Mary Margaret, I didn't even know I had a daughter. But as Snow, I – I've always known, and I knew you would come back to me one day. I'm just sorry it took 28 years for you to find out how much your parents loved you."

Emma smiled, her expression just as sad as her mom's. "Me too."

"But we're together now, and we're going to stay together," Snow promised. "I'm not going to let anything separate us again."

Emma was pleased, though she did not say it. Though she had always told herself she was fine alone, she really wasn't. She had always felt abandoned. She had always felt like an orphan. And now, here she was, part of a family, with Prince freaking Charming, Snow White, and Henry. It felt odd to belong to such a group, not because they were supposed to be fairytales, but because they were a family. Still, to know she was no longer alone filled her with such joy that she had never known. She finally felt complete. "Can we separate to sleep?" she joked. "I'm exhausted."

"Oh right, sorry," Snow laughed, lying down. "I forgot you battled giants today."

"I wish I'd forget," she grumbled, closing her eyes.

"Oh trust me, Emma," she could hear the smile in Snow's voice even without looking at her. "You won't be wishng to forget when you get to tell the story to Henry."

She smiled. _Henry. _That was the reason she would fight a hundred giants and win. Because she needed to get back to him. Because she needed to get back to her family. It was these thoughts that filled her head until finally she succumbed to the pull of slumber.

* * *

It was still dark when she awoke. It had been a bad dream that had pulled her from her sleep. She had dreamt of Corra getting her hands on Henry, calling him her grandson, trying to mold him to evil. And somehow, in the dream, she had succeeded. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair, leaning on her knees. No, that would never happen. Henry was too strong, too good. And Emma was going to get back to him, she would protect him.

Her mother was still sleeping next to her, so she knew she must not have slept long. She sat up, and walked to the fire, sitting down next to a watchful Mulan. "Is everything alright?" the warrior asked.

"Bad dreams," Emma sighed. Everything in the dream had seemed off, and demented. Except for one thing: Hook was beside her, and they were rather – _comfortable _with each other. That had seemed normal in the dream, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. What the hell was that? She didn't like the man. Hell, she couldn't stand him. And yet, she was dreaming of him as her – significant other? What was wrong with her? "How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours."

"Okay well since I'm up anyway, there's no point in waking up Mar—my mother. I'll take over. You can sleep if you want."

"Are you sure?" Mulan asked warily.

But Emma could see how tired the woman looked. She wondered when the last time was that Mulan had slept peacefully. She always seemed on edge, always ready for battle. "Yes," she smiled. "Get some rest, I'm sure you'll need it tomorrow."

Mulan nodded and went off to sleep. Emma sighed and stared at the fire, trying to push the nightmare out of her head.

"You must not have dreamt of me then," Hook sat down across from her.

Great, just what she needed. Why the hell wasn't he asleep? And why had he waited until Mulan left to make it evident that he was awake. It was like he lived only to irritate her. "Actually, in the dream, I was forced to have to deal with you forever," she rolled her eyes at him.

"If it was a bad dream then, we must not have been naked," he smirked.

"Do you always have to be such a pig?" she asked, grateful the heat of the fire had already brought color to her cheeks. He wouldn't be able to tell how flushed that statement had made her. After all, he was a _very _good looking man. And she was human. It wasn't like she could just ignore it. Not when being with him had felt so _right _in the dream.

"I'm a pirate, love," he winked. "It's in the job description."

"Why are you even up right now?"

"Bad dreams," he said vaguely. He was absentmindedly rubbing his forearm. She remembered the tattoo that was there. Of course, Milah. He still loved her, of course. Otherwise why would he be so hell bent on revenge against the man that had taken her away from him?

She didn't respond. He hadn't left any room for conversation after that. Besides, what _could _she say? She just looked back at the fire, silently wishing to reunite with Henry soon.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked suddenly.

"It's a free country," she shrugged. "Er at least I think it is."

He smirked slightly for only a moment. "Would you have left me there?" he asked quietly. "At the giant's castle. Would you have left me to die?"

"He was going to free you in 10 hours," she countered. "You wouldn't have died. I just needed a head start."

"That sounds like a yes."

"I'm sorry."

He just nodded, still looking at her. Despite her skills, she could not read his expression. "After all I did for you? After I got you there? You would have left me behind? You would have abandoned me? Like you were abandoned as a child?" his tone was not angry. Instead, it was curious, simply curious.

She winced. That was the reason she had freed him. Because she knew what abandonment felt like, because she knew what being left behind felt like. She had already done it to Henry once, when she gave him up. She couldn't do it again, not even to Captain Hook. Still, she would have, if that was what she had to do. Sure, something had changed up there. She had seen his sincerity in helping her. But Henry was too important. She couldn't risk being wrong about him, not like she had done with Neal. She could not trust like that again, not that easily. "What if it had been the other way around? What if Milah was in Storybrooke and the only way to protect her was to get back there as soon as possible? And you met me, a pirate, who, no offense, but had the cards stacked against me already because of my cartoon counterpart who had tried to trick you once already? Who was working with the one woman that can _never _be allowed back to that land? What would you do?"

He thought about it for a long time, his eyes never leaving hers. She too could not look away. Finally, he spoke. "I would have done the same."

"Emma?" Snow awoke. "What are you doing up?"

"I took over watch for Mulan."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Snow sat up and moved closer to the fire.

"I couldn't sleep," Emma said softly, knowing her mother would now ask her a million questions.

And of course, Snow White did not disappoint. "Why? Is everything okay? Did something happen? You should have woken me. I would have sat with you."

"I'm fine, Mary Margaret," Emma promised. She yawned involuntarily. It seemed sleep would come to her again.

"Sleep," her mother prompted. "I'll take over watch now."

"Yeah I think I'll try to go back to bed," Emma stood.

"Shall I join you?" Hook smirked at her. "Keep you warm and cozy?"

Emma was about to retort, but she saw her mother's look. Snow White was glaring at the pirate. Which made sense, of course. After all, she _was_ her mother.

"Just joking, love," Hook chuckled, seeing the look as well. "But I think I'll turn in as well."

Emma wasn't sure if she should laugh or not. Captain Hook being shamed by Snow White. Now that was a sight to see. She lay back down, staring up at the sky. It was so much more clear here than back home, even with the trees overhead. She guessed it was because pollution hadn't ruined this world. She stared at the stars, wondering if she'd wake to find her mother had killed the pirate. She didn't want to admit it, but a small part of her was really hoping not.

* * *

** xxXLoneWolfXxx: sooo excited! They're definitely gonna meet again! Can't wait to see what he does about that!**

** aslanbrooke: hmm interesting correlation. It definitely seems similar. I think seeing Hook again might be similar for Emma as it was with Jack and Elizabeth where she's going to be eaten away by the guilt and wanting to make sure he's okay and all that because she left him. As for Aurora and Henry, I definitely think there's a connection there. I personally think they saw each other in their dreams which could lead to a bunch of possibilities (one of which I shall be exploring in this fic * spoiler alert* :])**

**New update! I got it out faster than I expected cause class was boring lol BUT WHAT DID YOU THINK? Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! They made me smile :D LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER! I have the next 6 chapters planned out already and I'm excited for them :) EXPECT CRAZINESS! Reviews make me smile ;) Much loveee bye x3**


	3. Where Do We Go From Here

**Chapter 2: Where Do We Go From Here**  
_The path's so unclear_

They were all awoken by screaming. Immediately, they were on their feet, weapons in hand. But the only sight they saw was Snow kneeling over Aurora, shaking her awake. Warily, Emma lowered her sword.

"What's going on?" she asked her mom.

"She's having a bad dream again," Snow said worriedly, still shaking the girl. Aurora was thrashing around, but she was not waking up.

"Well, that's a bit anticlimactic," Hook said, smirking slightly as he sat back down, leaning back on his hands.

"You're an ass," Emma glared at him before walking over to her mom. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know," Snow admitted. "She said she's been having these bad dreams since she was woken up from her curse."

"We need to get her awake," Mulan kneeled across from them. She looked more worried than Emma had ever seen her.

Aurora suddenly jolted awake, gasping for air. Tears were streaming down her face. She grabbed Snow and hugged her tight. "It was so bad," she cried. "So much worse than last time."

"What happened in the dream, Aurora?" Snow hugged her back, gently rubbing her back.

Emma couldn't help but feel a little jealous at her mother comforting Aurora. It wasn't that she wanted Auora to suffer. It was just because Snow was there for her in a way that she had never been there for Emma herself. She couldn't be. Because Emma had grown up alone. Because Snow and Prince Charming had sent their daughter way. She knew now that it was to save her and protect her, but still, to see the moments she had missed out on, it brought back that feeling of abandonment. She realized, in watching Snow comfort Aurora, that she had missed out on this, on her mother hugging away the bad dreams, on her father teaching her to ride a bike, on her mom helping her get ready for her first date and her father interrogating her first boyfriend. And even though her parents were back in her life now, it didn't change the fact that they hadn't been for 28 years of her life, 28 years of missed memories. She pushed aside the feelings. They had to concentrate on Aurora right now, not her

"It was the burning room again," Aurora cried. "It was so hot. It wasn't just the curtains this time. It was everything, and there were no windows and doors. It was all just burning. And that person was there, from before. But I saw more of him."

"What did he look like?" Snow White prompted.

"It was a little boy," she said softly. "He couldn't be more than 10 years old. He was choking on the smoke. And I tried to help him."

Emma's attention was suddenly completely on her. "What did he look like?" she asked again.

"He was small, very young. Too young. He had green eyes and brown hair. And," she paused to think some more. "I don't know. I was too busy trying to stop him from choking on the smoke. I can't remember what else."

"Henry," she whispered, and every face turned to her. It was Henry in the dream, she was sure. And he was choking. No, this couldn't be. Why was Aurora even dreaming of him? She had never seen him before.

"Your son?" Hook asked quietly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," she said quietly. She kneeled down next to Aurora. "Do you remember anything else? Did he say anything?"

"No, I'm sorry," Aurora had fresh tears in her eyes. "He didn't say anything."

Snow put her hand on Emma's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Emma. We'll get back to him. And James will keep him safe until then."

She nodded slowly, not quite assured he'd be safe. She trusted David, no _dad_ to protect him. After all, he _was _Prince Charming. But she needed to be there for him, and to make sure of it herself. They needed to get back now. And it was only a dream. That wasn't too bad, was it? Though, she didn't know what had happened to him since they came here. She took a deep breath and concentrated on the important thing. "Are you okay now, Aurora?" she waited until the princess nodded before continuing. "Okay, we have the compass. What do we do now?"

"We need Corra to open the portal," Hook said immediately. The others just looked at her skeptically as if they weren't sure of her sanity right now. He seemed to be the only one to understand she needed to move forward now.

"And how do we do that?" she asked.

"We could always threaten her," Mulan gripped her sword hilt.

"Corra would just laugh and rip our hearts out," Snow said.

"What if we just steal the ashes from her and open it ourselves?" Aurora suggested.

"Unless any of you are magical, that's not going to work," Hook said.

"We need her to open the portal and we need to get through without her," Snow said.

"Well, unsurprisingly, I happen to have a brilliant idea," Hook smirked slightly. "I could always pretend to still be allied with her, and get her to open it. Then, we can jump through with the compass, and find your land without her. And then you can go protect Henry, and I will go kill Rumpelstiltskin."

"I thought you said brilliant," Snow White rolled her eyes.

"Like we'd ever trust you to not betray us the first chance you got," Mulan added.

But Emma wasn't so sure. Something had changed in her mind when they had gone up to get the compass. She knew he didn't want to help Corra. In fact, he didn't give two shits about her. Sure, it wasn't who got him through the portal it was that he got there. But he had helped her. He had tied that scarf over her bleeding hand. He had told her about Milah. He had risked his safety for her. Would he really betray her now for Corra? She wasn't so sure. That was why she had tied him up in the first place. She had thought that maybe she could trust him. But then, once upon a time, she had trusted Neal, and he had betrayed her. She couldn't take that risk again. But something had convinced her that maybe Hook was different, that maybe he wouldn't betray her, that maybe he wasn't lying to her.

"We wouldn't have to give him the compass," she said quietly. Actually, his plan seemed the one most likely to work. "He could just go meet Corra, and tell her he has it. He could tell her he won't give her the compass until she opens the portal."

"As leverage," he seemed to be on the same page.

"Exactly, and when she opens it, we'll jump through with the compass," Emma continued. "It's not like she can follow us without the compass, even if she gets through the portal. That's why she needs the compass in the first place." The more she thought about it, the more the plan seemed to work.

The others needed more time to think, however. Snow looked calculatingly at her. "I don't know, Emma. That's a pretty big risk," she said. "How do we know he'll actually follow the plan once he goes to meet her? He could just tell her what we're doing, and she'd just kill us."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Mulan agreed. "He could just be leading us to a trap."

"_He_ is standing right bloody here," Hook rolled his eyes, though there was a smirk on his face. "And though I think you both sound utterly ridiculous, despite the hotness level in this group, I have a simple solution to your distrust."

"What?"

"One of you can come with me," he said nonchalantly.

"So she can kill us on the spot? Yeah right," Snow glared at him. "Because she'd ever believe you if you took one of us."

This part was lost on her as well. What the hell was he playing at? Was he really leading them to a trap? Had she been wrong about him?

"She wouldn't kill you," he said. "Not if I said I had taken a fancy to you."

"And why would that mean one of us would betray the rest?" Snow challenged.

"Because," he said, looking right at her. "The right motivation can turn even the most righteous soul into a survivor."

And suddenly, she knew. She was motivated enough that maybe, just maybe Corra would believe she had betrayed them to get back to Storybrooke one way or another. Because Henry was there. Because she had to get back to him.

"I could go with him," Aurora said suddenly. Emma had almost forgotten she was there, still on the floor, still clutching to Snow White for dear life. "I could say this world reminds me too much of Philip, and I need to get away from here. I don't have any strong connections that she knows of. She wouldn't suspect."

"And if she did?" Mulan demanded. "What would you do then? She'd kill you."

"I can take care of myself."

"No. I promised Philip I'd take care of you, and that's what I'm going to do. You're not going anywhere without me." The young princess glared at the warrior, though she did not comment.

"I could go," Snow White said slowly, her eyes on Emma. Clearly, she had understood the point Hook was trying to make, and clearly, she did not like it one bit.

"Corra would never believe you'd betray your Charming," Hook smirked. "Not even with my amazing looks somehow."

Emma rolled her eyes at him. Was he serious? "As much as I hate to admit it, Captain Pighead is right. She'd never believe you'd betray David. I'll go."

"No."

"Mary Margaret, I can take care of myself," she said calmly. "And I can handle anything Corra tries to throw at me. Besides, this is our best shot at getting back to Henry."

"Excellent," Hook clapped his hands together. "Maybe we should practice being madly infatuated with each other so she'll buy it." He winked at her.

"Or maybe we could start with me punching you in the face."

"Oh I like it when you're feisty, love," he laughed.

"I don't like this," Mary Margaret glared again at the pirate before turning to glare to her as if this were all her fault.

"I don't either," she told her mom. "But if this is what I have to do to get us back to Henry, then I don't care. I'll do anything." Because Henry was what mattered. Getting back to him was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

The others had all gone back to sleep. She had sent her mother to sleep too, saying she'd keep watch. She couldn't sleep anyway, not when she figured out Aurora's dreams consisted of Henry getting hurt or worse. Aurora was resting next to Snow now and thankfully the nightmares had seemed to subside. Emma sat next to the fire, thinking of Henry.

"You really love him, don't you?" Hook was suddenly next to her.

She jumped slightly. "Jesus! What the hell are you doing?"

"Can't sleep," he shrugged. "Seems to be going around today."

"Seems you keep annoying me today," she corrected.

Hook just chuckled. "I prefer the term interactions of endearment."

"I prefer to punch you in the face but that's not right either."

"Oh Miss Swan you do know I like it when you're feisty."

She sighed, and just shook her head, choosing it would be better to just ignore that. Maybe he'd go to sleep and leave her alone.

"So you do, don't you?"

She looked up at him. "What?"

"Love him," he repeated. "Your son, I mean."

"Yes," she said immediately. She did love Henry, more than anything. She would do anything for him, even if it meant her own life. He was the best thing to happen to her. She was just sorry it took 10 years for her to realize that. Just like she had lost 28 years with her parents, Henry had lost 10 with her. But he was glad he had a mother in Regina. As evil as she was, she still seemed to care deeply for Henry.

"His mother savior," Hook smirked. "Must be a large boot to fill, princess."

She winced. "I told you not to call me that."

"And I told you that's what you are," he said smoothly. "Just because you grew up in the land without magic doesn't change that."

"It isn't just where I grew up," she said quietly. She couldn't believe she was explaining this to Captain Hook of all people, but he was the only one that called her that. And it just didn't fit. She was no princess. She had been an orphan her whole life. "It's how, and that does change it."

"Haven't you heard the stories of this land, love?" he raised an eyebrow. "I thought our stories were fairytales in your world. Stories every little boy and girl heard and learned from. I'm sure you've heard of those who came from squabble and turned into rulers of the land."

"It doesn't work like that where I'm from," she said. "There are no fairytales."

"That's the thing, love. You're not really from there. You're from here."

Why couldn't he understand? It just wasn't that simple. She might have been born here, but she had been here for what, 3 hours before they were all sent away. "I might have been born here, but I grew up there."

"So you don't believe in happily ever after?" he raised an eyebrow again. His eyes were piercing into her own.

She thought of Neal, who had betrayed her when she had wholly and completely opened her heart to him. She thought of Graham, who she had thought would help her trust again but who had died before anything really began. She thought of Augustus, who spun such stories for her that still couldn't open her eyes. Did she believe in fairytale endings and happily ever after? Her mother had gotten hers. The people in Storybrooke had once upon a time had theirs. But could she? Could anyone from a land without magic? "No."

He looked at her for a long time, his eyes scaling over her as if sizing her up. "That's a sad thing, love, no longer believing in happily ever after."

"So you believe in it?"

He hesitated for a moment. "No."

"I thought you said it was a sad thing to not believe?" she asked, slightly surprised. Though, she supposed it made sense. He had loved that woman Milah enough to go to any lengths to avenge her death. He was clearly still hung up over it. Maybe he understood where she was coming from then. He had lost, just as she had, though her loss was through betrayal and not death. He knew what it was to give your heart wholly to someone one day only to have them gone the next. He knew what it was to have loved deeply once.

"I never said I was a happy pirate, princess," he smiled bitterly.

She sighed, and looked back to the fire. There was nothing else to say about that. She could tell he was just as broken as she was. But it made her think of something else. She would do _anything _to get back to Henry. What would he do to get to Storybrooke to avenge Milah? "Can I trust you tomorrow?" she asked quietly, looking back at him.

He looked at her for a long moment before speaking. "It might have been a predicament of your own making, but you saved me up there. You could have left me chained up there. You could have left me to die. But you didn't."

"And I hope you don't make me realize I was wrong about you for it," she whispered. That was what she was most afraid of. She might not trust him yet, but she had trusted him enough to not leave him chained up there for 10 hours.

"That's the thing, Emma," he said. "You saved my life. And I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't regret it. Your world might not think much of life debts, but here, in the enchanted forest, and especially for this pirate, a life debt is solid enough that I cannot betray you now. Besides, you're getting where I want to go as well. And I've found love is a far stronger motivator than hatred."

She nodded. It made sense, of course. And she wanted to believe it, she really did. She was going out on a limb for him. She was risking Henry's safety in this trust. After Neal, she had sworn she would never trust so easily again. She didn't trust Hook now, but she believed he truly believed in his own words. She heard only the ring of sincerity in his voice. She just hoped that now, he would not prove them both wrong.

* * *

**NEW UPDATE! Just wrote this during genetics class :) WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and feedback guys! I'm really glad you guys are enjoying reading this story as much as I am thinking of plots and writing it.**

**I really hope I got Hook's character down right D: I know this chapter is a bit of a boring one but I needed to get some things set for later on in the story.**

**ALSO, I got a private message about this. I know Hook and Emma haven't gotten all lovey-dovey and down and dirty yet. BUT THERE'S A REASON FOR THAT! 1. I don't think any relationship, fictional or real, really works like that. You don't just see someone and fall in love (aka love at first sight). BUT THERE CAN DEFINITELY BE INFATUATION, which is where I am with them in the story right now. And 2. a major theme of this story is how broken they both are because of their past relationships. This is a story of their journey together in helping each other heal and move on. That doesn't happen overnight guys. But it will happen promise ;) So yeah, just wanted to clear that up. **

**Anyways, please let me know what you thought of the chapter! Thanks for reading byeee x3**


	4. Trust Me And I Won't Disappoint

**Chapter 3: Trust Me and I Won't Disappoint**  
_I'll lead you into the lion's den_

Trust was not an easy thing to give out, especially not for Emma. She had been hurt too many times. She had known betrayal far too often. And she had learned first hand that it was the people you trusted most that hurt you the deepest. Though she did not admit it, it was part of the reason she couldn't call her parents mom and dad. And it was part of the reason why she had given Henry up. Yeah, she wanted to give him his best chance, but she also didn't want to betray him. She didn't want to let him. Down. And now that he was back in her life, she would make sure she did her best to never do just that.

"Penny for your thoughts, love?" Hook walked up beside her. They had left their campsite in the early hours of the morning. They had an appointment to keep. And the sooner Hook met with the Corra, the sooner she would open the portal, and the sooner they could get back to their world. His hands were no longer bound, a feat Emma had fought for. The others were all too keen on tying the pirate up again, but he had been with them the entire night while they slept unawares without incident, and they were trusting him with such an important mission. It would be a show of good faith, she had reasoned. It would give him incentive to not want to betray them. In the end, Snow had taken her side, and so the others had had to follow. Though, now she was really wishing she hadn't intervened.

"Go away," she mumbled.

"Why my dearest Emma, I couldn't get away from you if I tried," he said smoothly. "You have entranced me."

She rolled her eyes. "Do those lines actually ever work for you?"

He laughed. "You'd be surprised, my sweet. Many a fishermen's wives have been swayed by such words."

"Lucky for me then that I'm not a fisherman's wife. What do you want now?"

"I wanted to thank you for keeping me unbound," he said, holding his hook up to inspect it as they walked. That had been a stretch, even for her. But they were travelling into the unknown, in a land wasted and run over by ogres. If something happened, none of them could be disabled.

"It seemed like the better option," she shrugged.

"So it wasn't a matter of trust?" he glanced at her.

"What do you think?"

"I think I want to know what I have to do to get you to trust me," he said, though her question had really been a rhetoric one.

"Hmm I don't know, jump down a well?"

The ever present smirk was gone from his face. He looked rather vulnerable for a moment before he masked it over with an expressionless face. "I'm serious," he said. "What would I have to do to finally earn your trust?"

She sighed. What could he do? She didn't know. It wasn't anything with him, or Mary Margaret, or David. It was the fact that she refused to trust anyone. She couldn't. She wouldn't be hurt like that again. "I don't know," she admitted to him. "I don't really trust anyone."

"Not even your mother?" he raised an eyebrow.

She just shrugged. "I trust her," she said. Because she thought she did. Mary Margaret had not betrayed her once yet. And she was sure she wouldn't. But she couldn't open herself to the woman, not yet. She _wanted _to trust her mother, and her father, but she wasn't sure how to.

"That'll be my goal then," he nodded to himself. "To earn your trust."

She just shrugged again. "Did you – trust again?" she asked quietly. "After Gold – Rumpelstiltskin killed Milah. Did you trust again?"

He thought about it for a second. "No."

"Then you understand why you'll have a bit of a problem getting me to trust you then," she said.

He just smirked. "Ah but I do trust you, Emma Swan. I don't know if it's because you're supposed to be our savior, or if it's your beautiful face, or your amazing legs, but I trust you."

"Why?" that really surprised her. They hadn't been together long enough for her to warrant his trust.

"You freed him."

She just looked over at him. He really set a lot of store in this life debt thing, didn't he? Before she could respond to him, her mother called back to them.

"We're here," Snow called out.

They came to a cliff with the ocean ahead of them. "That's where I have to meet her," he pointed at a spot on the beach about a mile away from them. She saw he was smiling. He looked so much more at home here, near the ocean. She supposed that made sense, since he was a captain and all.

"When do you have to meet?" Mulan asked, looking around warily.

He looked to the sun and the shadows on the ground. "In an hour."

"You two should get going then," Aurora said.

Snow looked worried. She hugged Emma tightly. "Please, please be careful."

"I will be," she promised.

"And don't underestimate Corra. She's Regina's mother after all, and she's a million times worse."

"Okay," she smiled reassuringly at her mother.

"Maybe you should take my sword too," Snow looked down at the weapon on her side contemplatively.

"Mary Margaret, I'll be fine," Emma promised. "Don't worry. I am the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming after all." She smiled at her mother.

And finally, her mother smiled back. "Yes, you are," she said, tears coming to her eyes. "And just remember, your mother wants to take you back to your father. So just come back in one piece, alright?"

"I will."

Snow turned to Hook too, and hesitated for a moment. "I'm trusting you to watch out for her."

He bowed his head slightly. "On my life."

The others looked wary at this, but Emma understood. He meant the life debt. And suddenly, she didn't feel so worried about this. She was sure Hook wouldn't betray them now.

"And," Snow paused a moment too. "You be careful too. She may think you're in league with her, but she's dangerous."

"Don't worry, princess, I know her kind too well," he held his hook up. "I will be cautious. And rest assured, I will bring your daughter back to you. That is a pirate's oath."

Snow White looked taken back for a moment. "Thank you."

He simply bowed his head and turned to Emma. "Shall we, darling?" he offered her his arm.

"I'm not touching you," she glared at him as she stalked off to the beach. He followed her quickly.

The smirk was back on his face. "Why, Emma, dearest, you forget. We're deeply infatuated with each other. In fact, we want to bump uglies and shag like rabbits. You think she'll buy our little ruse if you're repulsed to even touch me? I mean look at me. You should be throwing yourself at me. By the way, while we're gambling with our lives, maybe you should let me do the talking. She trusts _me _after all."

"Or I could settle for just throwing you," she rolled her eyes. "Maybe into the ocean."

He chuckled. "I'm simply looking out for your wellbeing. I did promise your mother after all. A pirate's oath and everything. Would you have me fall back on my word?"

She stopped in her tracks and thought about it for a moment. He had a point. Not his pirate's oath crap. That was just bullshit to get a reaction out of her, but the touching them. After all, being – involved was part of their back story. She sighed and linked her arm through his. Oh she hated him.

He just smirked wider and led her forward. "You know, I might be a tad bit biased, but I'm sure if a third party were here at the moment, they would tell us how good we look together, what with my good looks and your amazing chest."

She glared at him. "I'm going to call this off if you don't stop being such a perv."

He just laughed, He leaned in close, his lips almost touching her ear. "No you won't," he whispered. "You need to get back to Henry."

She could feel his breath on her skin, making her shiver. Okay so _maybe _he had a reason to be so cocky, but that did not mean she was going to buy the flirting. She turned her head slightly. "Maybe, but to get back to Henry, I don't think we need you to have your face perfect."

He just smirked, and pulled away. "So you admit I have a perfect face?" She pretended she didn't hear him.

They stopped when they reached a certain spot on the beach. How he knew exactly where it was, she wasn't sure. But here they were. His eyes looked around the beach before he turned to face her, putting his hook-free hand on her waist. She froze, tensing up at the touch. He stepped closer to her, and tilted his head down. She did not move, knowing he was just messing with her.

"I think you have quite the face too, Miss Swan," he said softly before leaning down and capturing her lips with his.

She was too shocked too react. He was kissing her! That she had not expected. He pulled her closer to him, and she surprised herself as she molded her body to fit his. Okay, maybe he infuriated her, and maybe she wanted to punch him half the time, _and maybe _she knew his flirting was all fake, but damn the pirate could kiss. She was growing lightheaded as he pried her lips open and softly thrust his tongue in. It was a soft kiss, an intimate kiss, but very demanding. She couldn't even think as his other hand wrapped around her waist as well and pulled her closer still.

And just as quickly as it had started, it ended. He pulled his mouth away, though his hands remained wrapped around her, holding her to him. She tried to catch her breath.

He leaned in for another kiss. But this time, he whispered against her lips before pecking them softly. "She's looking," he whispered, before pulling his mouth away. He kissed her temple before pulling away completely, stepping to the side of her, and keeping only his arm around her waist, holding her to his side. "Corra," he greeted.

Corra approached them, a quizzical look on her face. "What's this?"

"There's been a change of plans," he said smoothly. She remembered his advice on letting him do the talking. Right now, her head was still spinning from the kiss. It was just because Corra was looking, she reminded herself. That's all that was, just a part of their ruse. "Emma here will be joining us in our journey. I'm going to need someone to guide me in this new world. And who better than the sheriff of the delightful little town herself. And if she can keep me warm at night, then that's just an added plus." Oh she was going to kill him after this! He was making her sound like a pirate's wench!

"Oh really?" Corra raised an eyebrow. "Says who? You forget, darling, I am the one opening the portal."

"And you forget, _witch_, I am the one with the compass to guide us."

She looked at him for a moment. "And where is the compass?"

"It's safe," he said automatically. "I will bring it when you open the portal. Call it leverage if you will. I take it your preparations are almost complete?"

"Yes," she said. "We should be able to depart tomorrow."

"Then I shall being the compass tomorrow," Hook nodded once. "If that's all for now…"

"Hold on," Corra said, looking at Emma. "Where's your charming mother?"

Emma tensed. "I don't know. We left her with Mulan and Aurora."

Corra laughed at this. "You really expect me to believe that Snow White actually let you go without her, and side with _me_?"

Emma's expression grew cold. "My mother does not control me."

"Now why would I ever believe you?" Corra asked.

"Because I need to get back to Storybrooke," Emma said. "Henry is there, and I need to get back with him. If you're my only way to do that, then I'll 'side with you'," she said pointedly. "Snow White does not understand that."

"But she's your mother," Corra said mockingly.

"As of a few days ago," Emma countered. "I spent 28 years without her. I can do it again." The words tasted bitter on her lips, but she couldn't show hesitation. Corra was looking for lies, she could tell. And they needed Corra to believe them.

"If you're done interrogating my woman," Hook finally interceded. "We'll be going. I want to show her one last time the – _magic _– the Enchanted Forest has tonight before we leave. We will meet you here on the morrow."

Corra smiled, though now that Emma knew her personality, it looked more wicked than before in the cave. "Yes, I will see you _both _tomorrow morning."

And she disappeared in a purple flash of smoke. Emma breathed out as soon as she was gone. "That was close."

"I'm a believable man," Hook smirked at her, pulled her in again. "Now, if you want, I really could show you the magic the forest has to offer. We can just take a detour on the way back to your mother. I can guarantee you will be satisfied."

She pulled away from him. Corra was gone now. There was no point in pretending right now, and the touches and innuendos were starting to make her feel uncomfortable. Oh she could handle the pervs and the pigs and everything they through at her. But after that kiss, after that dream that night, she couldn't handle it from Hook right now. It was just – unnerving when he did it. And she needed to keep her focus right now. "You wish."

"Oh my sweet Emma, you have no idea how much I wish it."

She shifted uncomfortably. "Let's get back to the others," she changed the topic. What was it about him that made her so uncomfortable?

He just smiled, and ran a find softly down her cheek. "Don't worry, love, I'm sure I'll have you eventually, and when I do, you'll regret not doing it sooner."

She rolled her eyes. "Keep dreaming, Hook."

"Oh I will," he smirked.

They started walking back to the others. Emma tried to walk as far from him as possible. But for some reason, he kept coming closer to her. She sighed, and tried to think of something else. But all she could think about on their way back to her mother and the others was that kiss. She knew it was just for show, but why the hell did it feel so – right?

* * *

**NEW UPDATE! I knowww it's shorter than the last, but trust me, it NEEDS to end there for the next part ;) Yes I updated again so quickly lol you can thank the fact that I now live at home and because of said captivity I have so much time to write haha BUT ANYWAYS, hope you enjoyed it! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and thoughts and feedback! It really makes me smile :D Let me know what you thought of this chapter! THEY HAD THEIR FIRST KISS? Too rushed do you think?**

** AnimeRose93: I'm taking a regular genetics class. And you definitely need to watch that episode!**

** Xandera-Orelia: This is what I do when I'm bored and obsessing with a new ship :D And yes I am planning on going into the Storybrooke side soon. Just not yet!**

**To everyone else, thank you guys so much! Your reviews and feedback mean so much to me!**


	5. Demons In The Night

**Chapter 4: Demons In The Night**  
_But I'll lead you through the darkness_

She came in the dead of the night. They were all awoken to a bang, and saw Mulan unconscious on the floor. And Corra stood at the base of their little camp, a smug look on her face. Emma reached for her sword, but it was not there. She looked over at her mother and saw her weapon was gone too.

"Bloody fuck," Hook said, alert and glaring at the witch. "You had to take my hook too? It _is _my hand, you know."

Emma refrained from rolling her eyes. Of course that was his biggest concern, not the heart ripping of your chest witch standing before them, a witch who had clearly not fallen for their ruse before.

"You should have thought of that before you double crossed me," Corra said simply, holding his hook up and pretending to inspect it. "Quite a resourceful thing, aren't you? Who would have thought, a hook as a hand. Clearly, anything goes in this world."

"Leave here, Corra," Snow White warned.

"You think I'll listen to you, Snow," Corra smirked at her. "Your power over the kingdom diminished when my darling daughter destroyed this land."

"You won't succeed," she retorted. "Good always triumphs over evil."

"In this world, maybe," Corra said. "But I won't be staying here long. You all have fun though, defeating the evil that still lurks with your _goodness_."

"I think it's prudent to point out that I'm a pirate," Hook chimed in, an easy look on his face. Emma couldn't believe it. He was actually calm right now while her own blood pressure was rising by the second. "Goodness isn't exactly my forte."

"And yet, you double crossed _evil _for the darling Snow White and her prophetic spawn." Hook's jaw clenched. "Ah so you do have some good in you, Killian Jones. Who would have thought?"

Everyone just stared at her, waiting for her next move. She had the power here, and everyone knew it. They had seen the devastation she had reaped at their safe spot. She could rip out all their hearts in a heartbeat, and none of them would be able to stop her. "Now, why don't you all just be good little children and give me the compass?"

"We'll never give it to you," Emma said firmly. She would rather die than give it to her. She would rather die than let this evil witch back where Henry was.

"And here I was hoping we could do this the easy way," Corra pretended to sigh. "Now I'll never get it, and my darling Regina will never get to see her mother again. You would know something about that, wouldn't you, Emma? You were pretending you'd leave your mother here to trick me, but how false was the act? After all, she did leave you alone once for 28 years."

Emma clenched her fists. She could see what Corra was doing. She was spreading discord. And while she knew the truth, she looked sideways to her mother. Snow was trying to pretend the words didn't affect her, but Emma saw the truth. "It was lies," she told the witch.

"Was it?" Corra chuckled. "And if it was the only way to get back to Henry, what then? If leaving her behind was the only way to save your son _from me_? What would you do then?"

Emma had no answer for that. She didn't want to admit that there might be some truth in Corra's words. But what if it was the only way? What if the only way to save Henry was to leave Mary Margaret behind? Could she do it then? She had spent 28 years thinking her mother had abandoned her, and now that she had her back, could she really lose her again? She honestly did not know.

"Your tricks aren't going to work on us, Corra," Snow came to her defense. She heard a comforting ring in her mother's tone, as if she understood what was going on through Emma's head.

"Ah, but look at your daughter, Snow White," Corra said. "Your daughter that you just got back. But your charming prince is still back in the other land. 28 years without true love, and now that you have a chance to be together again, who would you sacrifice to see him again, Snow? Your daughter? Your new friends? The pirate who risked his life for your daughter?"

"None of them," Snow said firmly. And Emma heard the sincerity in her voice. She understood why her mother wouldn't even betray Hook. Because they had gotten this far together. Because they were in this together. And because her mother was a princess. She was a beacon of all that is good and right in this world. She would never turn her back on anyone. It wasn't in her blood. Emma wished she had grown up like that, so sure of the goodness in herself.

"A quality," she said, "that you could not teach to your daughter in your absence."

"Well, it seems that answers your questions, Corra," Hook said suddenly when neither Emma nor Snow could respond. "How about you get your arse out of here, now? I'm bloody tired, and I do need my beauty sleep."

"Ah the infamous pirate," Corra turned on him. "So bent on revenge, you are. I can see into your heart, Killian Jones, and I know your precious Milah would be hurt by what dwells there."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hook said coldly.

"Don't you? You saved Miss Swan from the giant, didn't you? You betrayed me for her? You lost your only chance at getting to Rumpelstiltskin to help them?" Corra laughed. "Do you forget why you started this mission of vengeance? Do you forget the reason for your hatred?"

"Never," Hook said without hesitation. Emma saw him rubbing his forearm again, and remembered the tattoo there.

"And yet, your actions say otherwise," Corra laughed. "I grow tired of this." She waved her hand, and suddenly the compass in Emma's pocket grew hot. In pain and surprise, she pulled it out quickly, throwing it on the ground. It flew to Corra before any of them could react. She smiled smugly as she held the compass in her hand. "As fun as this has been, I should be off now. I've got a portal to catch. I'll give Henry your best regards, shall I?" She disappeared in a purple smoke.

Everyone stood numb and shocked for a moment. Corra had the compass. She had the portal. She was getting to Storybrooke, to Henry, to Charming. And they were still stuck here with nothing. They were pulled out of their dread when Aurora ran to Mulan, and shook her awake. The young warrior stirred awake. "Are you alright?" Aurora asked.

"I'm fine," Mulan said, still slightly dazed. She looked around. "Where is she?"

"She's gone," Snow said sadly, walking over to Emma, and taking her hand. "We'll find another way."

"How!" Emma pulled away and started pacing. "She's going there, Mary Margaret! She's going to Henry, and we're stuck here. We can't even warn them that she's coming. They're sitting there defenseless because I failed. I failed him!"

"Emma…" Snow sighed.

"No," Emma shook her head. "Look, I just need a minute, okay. I'll be back. Just – just make sure Mulan is okay."

Snow looked ready to argue for a minute, but thought against it. She just sighed and nodded, walking over to Mulan. Emma took a deep breath and walked away from their camp. She had left Henry alone, just as her parents had left her. Only difference was that Snow White and Prince Charming sent her away to protect her while she had failed Henry out of stupidity. What the hell was wrong with her? Now Corra was going to Storybrooke, and Henry would be in danger.

She came to a small river and stood at the banks, looking at the flowing water. She wished it would just carry her back to Storybrooke, back to Henry.

"The water calms me too," a voice broke her out of her thoughts.

She jumped and glared at the pirate now standing next to her. "Why do you always do that?"

"Well I am a pirate love," he said. "Being stealthy is part of the job description."

"Look, I'm not in the mood for this right now," she sighed, looking back at the water. She really could not deal with him right now.

"And what makes you think I am?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "Believe it or not, Miss Swan, the rest of us have our own problems too."

His tone made her cringe. He was right. In her worry for Henry, she had forgotten what Corra had said to him. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Quite all right, love," he smirked, though she noticed it did not meet his eyes.

"She's wrong, you know," Emma said quietly. "I don't think you've forgotten your love for Milah. I think you've just remembered the man you were when you loved her, a good man."

He smiled slightly. "I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean?"

He looked away, and just shrugged. "She was wrong about you too."

"No she wasn't."

"Yes she was," he insisted. "You might believe you'd leave your mum here to get back to Henry, but you wouldn't."

"And how exactly do you figure that?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because you could have left me tied up there in the giant's lair," he said simply. "You could have walked away and thought nothing of it, except that you were doing it to protect Henry. But you didn't. You saved me."

"Because I think you can help me get back to Henry," she corrected. "Not because of my princess genes."

"So you admit you're a princess now?" he smirked. She just glared at him. "It wasn't just because you thought I could help you. It was because you couldn't leave me, because it was the right thing to do."

"For a pirate you know a lot about the right thing to do," she grumbled.

He just laughed. "I might be a pirate love, but I wasn't always. _And _I am a man, and human. I suppose I do have a set of moral principles. Even if I don't always follow them myself."

She sighed and ran her hands through her hair, trying to think of something to do now. "Even if she was wrong, and even if you're right, and I have some princess gene in me that makes me do the right thing, it doesn't change the fact that I _failed_. She's going to get back to Storybrooke, and Henry will be in danger."

"Why would she go after your son?" he raised an eyebrow. "Her quarrel is with Regina, not you."

She sighed. This was difficult to explain. "Henry is my biological son, but Regina adopted him. And she might be an evil bitch, but she loves that boy."

Comprehension came to Hook's face. "And you think she'd go after Henry to hurt Regina."

"I wouldn't put it past her."

"Nor I," he admitted. "Well then, the path from here is quite clear, I think."

"Oh really?" she rolled her eyes. "Why don't you enlighten me?"

"Well we need to get back to Storybrooke," he said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"And how exactly will we do that, genius?" she said. "Corra's gone with the portal ashes _and _the compass."

"We can start with a little kissing," he said nonchalantly.

She just glared at him. "I thought you said you weren't in the mood for your flirty antics right now."

"Who said they are antics?" he smirked. "I think there should most certainly be more kissing in the world, don't you? Makes the world a bit brighter in my opinion."

"You can go kiss a toad then," she rolled her eyes. "Because for the last time, I am _not _interested."

"That's not what you were saying when I kissed you before," he reminded her smoothly. He stepped closer to her, and turned her to face him. "In fact, you seemed to enjoy it as I recall."

"Well – that – I – That's different," she exasperated. "You caught me off guard."

"Well then, I say we try it again with you all awares and see how you feel about it after that?" he winked at her. "I can assure you, you will enjoy it."

She groaned. "Is this all you ever think about?"

"Well," he pretended to think about it. "I _am _a bloke."

"Well I'm not," she said firmly. "And I have more important things to worry about than your libido."

"What could possibly be more important than a little stress relief?" he trailed a finger down her arm to her hand, playing lightly with her fingers. His eyes had been following the action of his hand, but now he was staring into her eyes, holding her. The action made her shiver, but she stood her ground.

"Hmm I don't know," she wretched her arm away. She couldn't take it. It was too intimate, too personal. "Maybe getting back to Henry? Or the fact that Aurora is having dreams of Henry? Or that Corra is going to Storybrooke? And we have no way to warn them?"

He suddenly grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a small kiss on her knuckles. "Emma, love, you are truly a genius," he said, a light shining bright in his eyes.

She looked at him in confusion, unable to move her hand. Her skin still tingled where his lips had touched it. "What?"

"Don't you see? Aurora is having dreams of Henry," he explained.

"Yeah, I know. So?"

"_So, _my sweet Emma, we have a way to warn them."

She looked at him as his words sank in. Why hadn't she thought of it before? She had been so worried about the dreams, she hadn't even stopped to consider the advantages. If Aurora was dreaming of Henry, maybe Henry was dreaming of her too? Maybe they were sharing dreams? And if they were sharing dreams, they could communicate. Aurora could tell Henry Corra was coming! That was, of course, if all of that was true. "You think it will work?"

"There's no harm in trying," he shrugged. He took her hand again with his good one, and this time her mind was whirling too quickly to even notice. "Let's go tell your charming mother and the warrior bitch, shall we?"

"Mulan is not a bitch," Emma glared at him. "She's focused, and strong. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Maybe, but she's not getting me all riled up if you know what I mean," he shuddered. "I mean she's hot, smoking even. But any girl who can beat me up isn't exactly my forte."

"I can kick your ass," she told him. "But you keep pursuing me."

He just laughed, and kissed her knuckles again. "Oh my sweet, sweet Emma, you could try. I would rather enjoy _tussling _around with you. Maybe with some mud and fewer clothes."

"You're a pig," she pulled her hand away and rolled her eyes. "Let's just get back to the others, shall we? I think you might be right about Aurora, and if you are, we need her to fall asleep asap."

"Why would she fall asleep as a sap?"

She couldn't help but laugh slightly. Oh having him in Storybrooke was going to be a blast. She could just imagine him watching Peter Pan for the first time. She really hoped she was there for that. "Asap is as soon as possible," she explained as they started walking back.

He seemed to think about this. "Your world is very strange."

"Says the man with a hook for a hand," she retorted. He just glared at her but made no response. While he seemed to be over Corra's words, she could see how they affected him still. He looked so much more tired now, and his jibes just did not have the same – passion they had before. She felt guilty for reminding him of his hook, though she supposed he could never really _forget _it. Rather, she felt guilty about reminding him of how he got it, and why. She knew he felt Corra's words as deeply as she still did. But he had made her feel better, and she hoped she had maybe somehow helped him too.

* * *

Not much had changed in Storybrooke. David, or Charming as the townsfolk called him now, was holding the place of sheriff while his daughter was gone. Regina, or – well she was still just Regina to her face and evil bitch or wicked queen behind her back, was still mayor, and still working on redeeming herself to Henry. Gold, or Rumpel as everyone knew him again, was still making deals and trying to get back into Belle's good books. And Henry, after much coercion by Charming, had finally decided it was time to spend some time with his mom while he waited for his _grandfather _to bring back his grandmother and other mother.

That was what brought him here to Granny's this morning, sitting across from Regina in a booth and eating Granny's amazing pancakes. He had tried to get away with drinking coffee again, but Regina had caught him just as easily as Charming had, and not a hot cocoa sat on the table in front of him.

"Are the dreams getting any better?" Regina asked.

"Not really," he said. "I'm trying not to sleep. It's just – after my hand burned, I'm – scared."

"Henry," she reached over and took the hand that was not bandaged up in hers. "That's nothing to be ashamed of. Your dreams are very real. The burn proves that."

"And you still don't know why I'm getting them?" he asked desperately.

She sighed and shook her head, smiling sadly at her son. "I'm afraid not. But I'm looking Henry, I promise."

"And a way to bring Mary Margaret and Emma back?" he asked quietly.

She hesitated for a moment. It went against her better judgment to fill this request of his. After all, Snow White had taken everything from her. So what if Snow White was far away in a world dead from her curse? And Emma, Henry's biological mother? Nothing would make her life easier if the pair of them stayed in the Enchanted Forest forever. But Henry had asked her to help them bring them back here. And while she was redeeming herself to her son, and not being like her own mother anymore, she would have to heed. "I'm trying, Henry. I haven't found anything yet."

"Promise?" he prompted.

She hated that he did not trust her, but she supposed she deserved that. After all, she was far too much like her mother, someone she had said she never wanted to be like. "Yes, Hen-." She froze, and looked around.

"What happened?" Henry asked worriedly.

She did not respond. She could not believe what she had just felt – a shift in energy, something that should not have happened. It was magic, of that she was sure. But it had a familiar twinge to it, as if she had felt its power before. Worried, she stood and pulled Henry up with her. There was only one man who could help them. "Hurry," she whispered to her son as she led him out of the little diner and through the town.

Mr. Gold was already standing outside, as if he had been waiting for her. "I take it you felt it too then, deary?"

"What is it?" she asked the man.

"Someone's come through the portal."

How? There was no way without magic, and the only two beings powerful enough were standing right here. "Who is it?"

Rumpelstiltskin just smiled. "Why, your majesty, I know it's been a while, but I thought you'd at least recognize your own mother."

And just like that, Storybrooke was no longer the same.

* * *

**NEW UPDATE! WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? DUN DUN DUN YOU GOT A LOOK INTO STORYBROOKE FINALLY! WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THAT? **

** Xandera-Orelia: tahnks! I'll definitely try to work on that! How do you think I did with it in this chapter?**

** AnimeRose93: General genetics is kind of boring. It's a lot of stuff on Mendel and crosses and such. But I don't really know what molecular genetics would be!**

**ANYWAYS thank you guys so much for all your support for this story :D I'm really glad you're enjoying it! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! I have the next few chapters planned already so I'll try to get them out as soon as I can :D**


	6. Lost Dreams Are Buried In My Sleep

**Chapter 5: Lost Dreams Are Buried In My Sleep**  
_For him and the ecstasy of a love forgotten_

"I don't understand," Aurora said for the millionth time. "How can my dreams be connected to someone I've never even met before?"

"They might not be," Emma said patiently. She knew she was asking a lot. The dreams clearly took a huge toll on the girl, but they had to try. This was too important. If they could warn Henry, then maybe they could stop Cora from hurting him. "But if they are, we have to try."

Mulan looked worried. "What if something goes wrong?"

"I've been thinking about that," Snow said slowly. "I think we'll be able to tell on this side if it's getting too much for her, and we'll wake her up. But Emma's right. If we can warn David and Henry about Cora, they might be able to stop her. Cora's too dangerous to not try anything we've got."

Mulan still seemed against the plan. Emma supposed she could understand why. From what she could gather, Mulan really cared about Aurora's Prince Philip, and she had promised him she'd take care of the princess. She could understand the warrior's reservation at putting Aurora in danger. But if this was the only way, Emma would do anything to get them to agree. Aurora seemed more understanding. She nodded. "I'll try."

"Okay, go to sleep," Emma said impatiently. They didn't have any time to waste. Cora could already be on her way to Storybrooke.

Aurora laughed. "I was under a sleeping curse, remember? I can't exactly sleep on command."

Emma looked ready to argue, but Hook spoke up. "Well, until we wait for the princess to need her beauty sleep, we should figure out how we're going to follow Cora through the portal."

"Are there any more portals in this world?" Emma asked the group.

They all thought about it. "They were so scarce even before the curse," Snow said sadly. "The only one I knew of was the wardrobe."

"I have an idea," Hook said suddenly.

He seemed to just be full of ideas today. But Emma wasn't complaining. He could be the most arrogant prick in the world, well more of an arrogant prick than he was already, but if he got her back to Storybrooke, she would never say another ill thing about the pirate. "What is it?"

"Well, I think I know someone who could help us," he said slowly. She could see the reservation on his face, and she wondered why that was. She thought he would do anything to get to Storybrooke and get his revenge on Gold.

"Who?" she asked.

"Someone I knew once," he said after a moment of hesitation.

She raised an eyebrow at him. It seemed to her it was someone he might have been involved with. She supposed Milah wasn't the only one he had a thing with in his life, but still, why the noticeable hesitation then? Clearly it was someone important. She felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to admit to herself that she might just be jealous. She wasn't even sure why! It wasn't like she was interested in the pirate. And she knew already of his past with Milah. He had loved _her _enough to want to cross worlds to get revenge on the man who had taken her from him. She didn't begrudge him that, because once, she had loved too. She had loved Neal enough to do anything for him. But he was gone now too.

"How do you know they weren't affected by the curse?" Snow asked practically. She was glad her mother still had her head about her. Emma shook her head to stay on focus. Hook's love life was _not _important right now.

"Trust me," he said, smirking. "Where she is, there's no way she could be affected."

"And where exactly is that?" Snow asked suspiciously. She understood why the others didn't trust the pirate yet, despite his actions against Cora. But then again, they hadn't been up there with them in the giant's lair. And he always seemed to hold back when the others were around. For whatever reason, he opened himself up to her but not the others.

Hook smirked, and adjusted his hook. "Why, my dear Snow White, have you ever been to Neverland?"

Oh. "And who's going to get us to our world from Neverland?" she questioned. "Peter Pan?"

"You know that pansy?" he asked, a slight aggravation showing on his face.

Emma couldn't help but laugh. Oh she was just waiting to show him that movie when they got back to her world. "You really have something against Peter?"

"Wait, isn't Peter from the other world, really?" Snow asked, her eyes lighting up. "And the lost boys. They're all from there too. Shouldn't they have a way of getting back?"

"Not without a little help," he said.

"With fairy dust?" Emma asked incredulously. Despite all that she had already learned of this land, she was being surprised over and over again every time she heard something new.

"Don't let Tink hear you say that," he chuckled. "She's a _pixie."_

"Same difference," she mumbled. She wasn't sure why, but she wasn't too excited to meet this pixie already. She didn't want to admit to herself it was because it seemed as if Hook had some history with the picie. How that was even possible, she didn't know. From what she remembered from the fairytale, Tinkerbell was about 5 inches tall.

"I have a question," Mulan said suddenly. "How are we getting to Neverland?"

"My ship, of course," he said, grinning.

"You can use your ship to travel across realms?" Snow asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why can't we just take it to the other world?"

"Because it doesn't have a connection to that world," he explained calmly. "This ship has been to Neverland. And during my time there, I have some of the parts recreated with materials from that world. It can only travel between this world and Neverland. But now," he looked at Aurora. "We might have a connection to your world. If we can get Tink to help us, she can use that connection to open a portal."

Snow White still seemed suspicious about this. "But Peter and the lost boys are all from that land. Wouldn't they have been a connection enough to get you there from the beginning?"

"Peter and the lost boys are orphans," he said. "Or at least, they believe they are. They broke the connection they held."

The others still seemed just as suspicious as Snow. But Emma was staring at Hook. She wasn't sure why, but she trusted him. She could tell he was telling the truth. "I say we do it," she said quietly. Her mother looked at her incredulously. "It's our only option right now. If you have any other plans, then I'm all for hearing them. But this seems like our only choice right now. We need to try at least."

Snow looked at her for a long time before nodding. Emma smiled gratefully at her mother. If Snow agreed, then Mulan would follow, and Aurora would do whatever Mulan told her to. Hook smirked at her. "Thank you for the support, love," he winked at her.

She rolled her eyes before looking at Aurora. "Are you sure you can't sleep right now?"

Aurora nodded. "I'm just not tired at all. I won't be able to sleep right now."

"Okay," Emma sighed. It wasn't like she could exactly knock her out after all. Well she could, but she was sure Mulan would have something to say about that, probably with her sword. "Well then let's start going to his ship. Maybe you'll feel tired then."

They all agreed and started the journey to the sea. Hook was walking beside Emma. He kept trying to get her attention, but she wouldn't give it to him. She wasn't sure why she was being so petty. She really didn't _want _the pirate. But then, why did it bother her that he might have been involved with that damned pixie?

"Is something wrong, love?" he asked her.

"I told you not to call me that," she grumbled.

"I like it," he whispered, leaning his head closer to her as they walked. "Far more personal than Emma."

She just glared at him, ducking under a tree branch after her mother.

"Have I done something to upset you?" he asked.

"No."

"And yet you seem cross with me."

"I'm not cross," she said.

"I believe you are."

"I'm not," she insisted. She didn't _want _to feel this way. She hated it. And she sure as hell did not want him to know it. She decided to change the subject. "Tell me about Neverland."

A small smile came to his face. "It's like nothing you've ever seen before. The grass is greener, the skies bluer, and the waters a more stunning color than any in any other realm. It is a place where no one grows up, and orphans are welcomed with wide arms. You'd fit in quite nicely, love."

She looked at the back of her mother's head. "I'm not an orphan."

"But you've known what it feels like, haven't you?" he raised an eyebrow. He jumped cross a branch lying on the ground, and held out a hand to help her.

While she could have climbed over herself, she decided to accept his help. She felt a spark fly through her when she took his hand, and quickly pulled her hand away in shock. Unfortunately, she lost her balance because of it. He caught her, and straightened her, holding her a moment longer. She needed to get him to stop touching her. She wasn't sure what she was feeling when he did, but she wasn't sure she liked it. "Thanks," she struggled out of his arms.

He laughed, and held her a moment longer before letting go. "You always seem to land in my arms, don't you? Wonder why that is."

"Maybe it's because you don't understand what personal space is," she mumbled.

"Or maybe it's a sign of how good we'd be together in bed," he whispered in her ear. Snow turned around and looked at them suspiciously. Emma groaned and started walking again. The last thing she needed was her mother to get any ideas.

"You're disgusting," she told him.

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't rock your world," he said casually.

She sighed, and shook her head, choosing not to respond. She started remembering the kiss. He _had _been a good kisser. But no. She was not even going to go there. She decided to change the subject again. "Wasn't Neverland enough to make you forget about your revenge?" she asked. "It seems like you were happy there, at home."

His eyes grew hard for a moment before the easiness that seemed so natural on him came back. "Neverland made me happier than I would have been anywhere else," he said. "But it was always a constant reminder of how she had never gotten to go there. It was our dream, you know? Our ultimate adventure. Going off to a land where we would never grow old and being there together forever. Seemed like the greatest thing in the world."

She just nodded, not knowing what to say. She wasn't sure why he opened himself up so widely for her, especially when she never did the same.

He shook his head. "Anyway, love, you never answered my question."

"Which was?"

"You've known what it felt like to be an orphan?"

She sighed and lowered her voice. She did not want her mother to hear this. Snow would just feel guiltier, and Emma didn't want that. "That was all I knew before about a week ago," she admitted. "But I have a family now. I'm just – adjusting to that."

"You still have that look though," he said. "You still feel just as alone. I don't think you _want _to adjust to your quaint new little family."

She wished he'd stop analyzing her. How the hell he could even read her so openly scared her. "I do. But I've been hurt one too many times in my life," she said quietly. "I don't want to get hurt again."

"Hence the trust issues," he concluded.

She nodded, though she did not elaborate. Why could he read her so clearly? It was as if she were an open book to him, and that scared her. She was supposed to be the one good at reading people, not the other way around. She had always kept herself completely closed off just for this very reason. Once, a long tim ago, she had let Neal in, and he had hurt her. Then, she had started to believe she could do the same with Graham, and he had been killed before they could really go anywhere. And then there was August. He had spun the most beautiful stories for her, and though he hadn't been able to convince her of the truth earlier, he had opened her eyes to the possibility when it mattered most, when it was a matter of Henry's life. But he had disappeared long before anything could even start with them. She let these people in, she let them see her, and she was always hurt. But with Hook, she wasn't going to make that mistake. She didn't want him to see her. But he did. He saw her more clearly than anyone before, even Neal. And that absolutely terrified her.

* * *

"Henry," David ran up to them. "I came as soon as I got your text. What happened?"

"My mother's here," Regina answered quietly.

"Cora?" David said in shock. He had never dealt with the wicked witch himself, but Snow had told him enough to know what that meant.

"Unless I was adopted without ever knowing, that's her name," Regina retorted dryly. "However much I wish that were the case."

"I think you're being ridiculous, Regina," Gold said, smirking. "I was rather fond of your mother once upon a time."

"That's because she's just as heartless as you."

"Enough," David cut in when Gold opened his mouth to respond. "We have to concentrate here. Where is she?"

Regina sighed. Of course, the bloody prince was right, however much she hated to admit it. If her mother was really here, it was not good for anyone. And she did _not _want that woman anywhere near Henry. God only knew what she would do. "We're not sure."

"Then how do you know she's here?"

"When people cross the portal, there is a shift in energy. It's relatively invisible to almost everyone," Gold explained. "But when it's a person of magic, especially with magic as powerful as Cora's, there is a noticeable pulse of energy that those of us who are also magical can feel."

"How'd she even get through the portal?" he asked. Were they not telling him something? If Cora had been able to cross, why not Emma and Snow?

"We don't know," Regina told him.

"But we have to stop her," Henry said. "She's going to ruin everything!"

"We will, Henry," David promised his grandson. "First things first. We need to find her."

Suddenly, the ground shook. David grabbed Henry quickly to protect him. There was a bright flash of lightning from the clear sky that hit the road in front of them, and a purple smoke appeared. "The witch is here," Regina gasped.

"Now darling, I wouldn't use that language in front of your son, would you?" Cora's voice cackled through the smoke. She walked forward and Regina grabbed Henry, pushing him behind her.

"Go back to your realm, mother," Regina warned.

"You mean _our _realm," Cora corrected. "At least it was until you ruined it. Honestly, Regina, that was the only way you could gain power? Pitiful."

"It kept you locked up for 28 years, mother," Regina said. "I wouldn't say pitiful."

"No, I would call it weak. Your spell seems to be breaking, love."

"Now that all pleasantries are out of the way," Mr. Gold cut in. "Hello, Cora. Can't say I'm too glad to see you."

"Ah, Rumpel," Cora said informally. "It's been too long. And _I _can't say I'm too pleased with your work on my daughter."

"I'm not sure what you mean," Gold said nonchalantly.

"Quite a little weakling you created," Cora laughed. "I thought you were supposed to be good at what you do."

"You'll find I'm _very _good," Gold said. "I created you as well, after all. Though, right now I wish I hadn't. You'll ruin m plans, my sweet."

"I have no intention of ruining whatever plans you have set in store, Rumpel," Cora corrected.

"Then why are you here?" David asked coldly.

"Ah, Charming," Cora finally acknowledged the prince. "Quite a little welcome party you've all assembled for me here."

"Answer the question, mother," Regina said bitingly.

Cora ignored her. "You know, Charming, I just had quite the interaction with your charming wife and daughter."

David's fists clenched. "You better not have harmed either of them," he warned.

Cora just rolled her eyes. "Rest assured, when I left them, they were very much intact. Though, how they'll ever get back here, I don't know. They might be a resourceful bunch, but I _did _use the only portal my darling daughter left in the kingdom."

"We'll find another way," Charming promised. "And we will stop you."

"Yes, I'm sure you'll try," Cora chuckled. "How successful you'll be however, is yet to be seen."

"And what exactly will we be stopping you in, mother?" Regina asked again.

"Oh and this little boy must be Henry," Cora once again ignored her. "I have been _dying _to meet you. What a precious grandchild you must be."

"Stay away from him," Regina held her hands up protectively. The town might think her a conniving bitch, but she would protect Henry to her last dying breath.

"I have no intention of harming the boy, Regina, calm down," Cora rolled her eyes.

"Then what do you want?"

"I thought it was clear. I'm here for one reason, and one reason only: to do what you continue to fail to do no matter what realm or resources you have. You locked me up, dear daughter. You kept me locked away in a desolated land alone and powerless. You took everything from me, after all that I had given you. I am going to make you pay."

* * *

**NEW CHAPTER! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? EMMA JEALOUS MUAHAHAHA. Soooo I've gotten a lot of stuff about not having enough romance in here. TRUST ME GUYS IT'S COMING. I've written about half of the next chapter already, and trust me you will all forgive me *wink wink* for the lack of romance up to this point! **

**But I just want to point out again guys. This is a story about them building trust and becoming endgame. If they didn't have these crucial moments where they could open up to each other before they bang bang skeet skeet, it would really just be rebound. And let's be honest. How realistic is that? **

**Not sure when the next chapter will be out yet. I have half written yes, but getting the other half is just taking some time. BUT IT WILL COME AS SOON AS I CAN OKAY!**

**Anyways! Thank you guys so much for the reviews and comments :D Really means a lot! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought! I'm always happy to hear any comments at all :D**


	7. How Did We Come To This

**Chapter 6: How Did We Come To This**  
_Somehow, everything has changed_

"Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger," Hook said, walking aboard the ship. "Watch your step. And if you throw up on my ship, I _will _throw you overboard."

"He's, joking, right?" Aurora whispered to Emma.

She just shrugged. She was pretty sure he wouldn't throw any of them over. After all, they were his way to Storybrooke, and likewise. Without him, they'd never get to Neverland. And without them, and particularly Aurora, he wouldn't have the connection to their world. No, they were stuck in this together, no matter what.

"Captain, you're back," one of the men came forward to greet them. "Does that mean you caught the crocodile?"

"Not yet, Mr. Smith," Hook sighed. "Unfortunately, we hit a little snag. We'll be going back to Neverland earlier than expected." He turned to them as the men whooped. "Smith here will show you to your quarters. I trust you'll find them acceptable enough. Unfortunately, all the princess deluxe suites are taken, but I wouldn't have you sleeping with the crew at the very least."

"Anything will be fine, thank you," Snow said gratefully. Emma knew she was just as happy as she was about not having to sleep with these men.

He nodded to Smith who turned to them and smiled at them. That was when they saw he had no teeth. "If you'll follow me, your majesties."

Snow, Aurora, and Mulan followed after the toothless man. Emma on the other hand stayed behind after assuring her mother she was fine. Hook hadn't noticed. He had gone to talk to another group of the men. She noticed how at home he looked here, as if the sea was his true calling. He had a smile on his face, and she noticed how much more easily it came to him. It wasn't like the smirks he gave her when he was flirting with her. He looked – at peace. It made him even more unbearably attractive if that were possible.

One of the men noticed her and called his attention to her. "Is there a problem, love?"

"I told you not to call me that," she smiled lightly, and felt odd to realize she didn't really mind the pet name.

He dismissed the crew with a wave of his hand and walked over to her. "Is the ship not to your liking?"

"It's actually really nice," she said truthfully. She hadn't been on too many ships in her life, but she imagined this was one of the better ones. At least as far as the old-fashioned type went. He clearly cared a lot about this thing, enough to keep it in perfect condition.

"Then, is there something else I can help you with?" he stepped closer to her. He had a small smirk on his face, but here, on his ship, it seemed to reach his eyes more.

She wasn't even sure why she had stayed. This was stupid. She was being stupid. "I wanted to hear about – Tinkerbell."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow. That was clearly not what he has expected. "What about her?"

"Were you involved with her?" she asked finally. God, she sounded like a jealous high school girl.

"Involved?" he feigned confusion.

She rolled her eyes. Of course he would make this more difficult. "You know what I mean."

He looked at her for a long time. "Why?"

"I was just wondering."

Hook chuckled. "Sounds a bit like jealousy to me, love. Or do my ears deceive me?"

Why was she even bothering? This was so pointless. "Forget it," she grumbled, blushing slightly and starting to walk away.

But he caught her arm with his hook and pulled her back to him, pulling her close. He used his good hand to touch her flaming cheek lightly with a single finger. "Don't be embarrassed, Emma. I'm actually flattered by the jealousy my past life entices out of you."

"I'm not jealous," she stared at him, not moving. She knew she was standing a tad bit too close to him, but she couldn't bring herself to move. God, what was coming over her?

"Then I am flattered by the _interest_ you seem to be showing in my past love life," he complied, though she could tell he was just amusing her. His good hand was now trailing down her cheek and down her jaw to her neck. She shivered at the contact.

"To answer your question," he said quietly, leaning in slightly, "Tinkerbell expressed interest at one point. And while I complied with her requests, whatever it might have been to her, it was merely a means to ease my grief after Milah."

"So she loved you?" Emma prompted.

"Love is quite different for pixies," Hook explained. "I would call it more of a strong obsessive infatuation."

"Isn't she like 10 inches tall?" Emma scoffed. She wasn't sure why hearing that infuriated her so much.

Hook laughed softly, his hooked hand moving to wrap around her waist, holding her to him. "I don't know where you're getting your information about the inhabitants of Neverland, but it seems they misled you on a few points. Pixies can be small if they choose, but most of the time, most of them choose to be human-sized. Something about pride, you see."

"Was that the only one after Milah?" she asked quietly. She was suddenly very aware of their positions. He was holding her pressed against him, his arms wrapped around her waist. His face was far too close to hers, so close that she could feel his breath on her face. If he moved forward even a few inches, he would be kissing her. Was that where this was leading? Was that what she had expected? And why the hell wasn't she stopping him? It was like the moment he had mentioned Tinkerbell, she couldn't help but feel like she didn't want him with anyone else. Of course, that didn't mean she wanted him herself. But that didn't mean it was okay for him to be with anyone else either.

He looked at her for a long moment. "I might have lost my love, but I am still a man, love."

"You're a pig," she whispered, watching him as he edged slightly forward.

He just smirked. "I like jealousy on you, Miss Swan. Makes me feel all – tingly." He edged forward further still. She prepared herself for the kiss she knew was about to come. She didn't even care if this was what she had expected when she stayed behind. She didn't even care if she wanted this or not. All she knew was that he was about to kiss her again, and that she was about to let him.

"Emma!" Snow came back onto deck. They jumped apart at the interruption. Hook looked at the intruder nonchalantly, as if he hadn't been about to kiss her daughter, while Emma blushed from the roots of her hair to her feet. Snow just stared at them. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were indisposed."

Emma noticed her mother didn't sound anger. In fact, she sounded understanding, she sounded accepting. Maybe Snow understood, but that didn't mean Emma did. With the interruption, the spell was broken. He shook her head. "I'll see you later," she mumbled to the pirate before all but running to her mother, grabbing her hand, and leading her away.

Only once they were below deck did Emma breathe and release her grip on Snow's hand. Her mother smiled comfortingly before leading her to a room. Emma all but fell flat onto the bed and sighed. Snow White just smiled and sat beside her, just as elegantly as only a princess could on a moving ship.

"You've read Henry's book right?" Snow asked. Emma nodded, not sure where her mother was going with this. "So you know your father and I did not begin our relationship in the most conventional of ways."

She just looked at her mother. "Yeah I read it. Didn't you hijack his carriage or something for gold?"

Snow laughed at the memory. "To sell to the trolls, yes. And he found me. He always found me."

"You guys really love each other," Emma said, smiling slightly. Her parents had such an amazing story, an incredible love. Then again, they were Snow White and Prince Charming. It would be wrong if they didn't. They were the stuff of fairytale. But Emma? Emma was just an orphan who had found her parents. That was as far as her fairytale would go. Because she _had _loved once. She thought she _had _found that magical love that left butterflies in her stomach and made the entire world brighter. Once, she had had Tallahassee. But she was wrong, and Neal had tricked her. She hadn't had some great love story. And she wasn't sure she ever would. Because she only knew the other world, where happily ever after didn't exist and fairytales were just stories.

"We do," Snow said. "But that's not what I'm trying to say right now. Look Emma, I know I haven't been there for you in your life like I should have been. And you have no idea how much I wish I could have been. I wish I was there for your first words, and first steps, and first day of school, and first dates, and everything else. I can't change the fact that I wasn't. But I can be here for you from now on, because you are my daughter and I love you."

"I know, Mary Margaret, I know," Emma sighed. "But if this is about how 'unconventional' our lives were and how I should call you mom and…"

"It's not," Snow cut her off. "I want you to know that I know what love looks like, even the most unconventional of loves. And if my story with James had taught me anything, it's that even the most unconventional of beginnings can start the most wonderful of endings."

And finally, what her mother was trying to say clicked. "I'm not in love with Hook," she told her mother firmly. Because she wasn't. Maybe she felt slightly jealous when she had heard of his past with Tinkerbell, and she wasn't sure why that was. And _maybe _she had just wanted him to kiss her back up there on the deck. But it wasn't love. It was just a deep – infatuation because she knew how good of a kisser he was and because he never respected personal space. That was all it was.

"I'm not saying you are," Snow corrected herself quickly. "But there's something there. At the very least you trust him." Her mother wasn't asking.

She thought about it. Did she trust him? She thought that maybe she did. She wondered when that had happened. When had she changed her entire mentality to think that maybe trusting him was alright? She thought that maybe it was when Cora had come in the night and taken the compass. He could have very easily left them and talked his way into Cora's good graces with a few flirty remarks here, a couple of winks there and maybe a few sensual touches in between to get a ride to Storybrooke. But he hadn't. He hadn't even tried. Her instincts should have told her it was some kind of trick, but they didn't. Or maybe it had started before that, back when they were in the giant's lair, when he had risked his life to help her, or when he had promised her he wouldn't hurt Henry or anyone else she cared about. She wasn't sure if she trusted him fully yet, but then, she didn't even trust her mother _that _much. Still, there was _something _there.

"What happened up in the giant's lair?" Snow asked quietly. "It was clearly something. Something between you two changed."

Emma thought long and hard about how to phrase this to her mother. "I almost left him up there. I had him chained to the wall, and I had made a deal with the giant that he would let Hook go in 10 hours so we could get a head's start."

"You almost double crossed him," Snow understood clearly. "But then you didn't."

"He promised me he wasn't going to hurt Henry or you or David," Emma explained. "And he asked me how I could leave him there alone when he had helped me– I couldn't -."

Her mother once again simply understood. "You couldn't abandon him like we abandoned you."

Emma sighed. She wasn't trying to make her mother feel guilty. She was even over the whole abandoned as a baby thing. At first, she had been hurt and angry because her parents hadn't even thought of the possibility that maybe, even if they lost their memories and were cursed for all of time, maybe it would better for them to be together. But then, she had burned the wardrobe to make sure Cora couldn't get back to Storybrooke to protect Henry. And she had learned how a parent puts their child first, and she had understood why they had done why they did. It didn't mean her feeling of abandonment had gone away. After all, she had had the feeling ingrained in her through the system her entire life, and then Neal had reinforced the feeling when he had betrayed her. But it made it hurt less. "No, Mary Marg—Snow, or whatever you want to be called now, I'm not saying that. I understand why you guys did what you did, and I don't blame you for it. To save Henry, I would have done the same. Hell, I thought I had burned our only chance at getting back to Storybrooke so Cora couldn't get to him. And well okay yeah maybe it might be the whole abandonment thing, but it wasn't _just _that."

Snow smiled. "I'd prefer mom but I guess we're not there yet."

"Not yet," Emma smiled slightly.

She sighed. "I suppose I prefer Snow White then. After all, I may have been Mary Margaret for 28 years, but that doesn't change who I am in this world." Emma nodded. "So what do you mean then if it's not just that?"

She sighed and looked away. How was she supposed to explain this when she didn't really understand it herself? "He asked me how I could leave him when he had risked his life to help me, and he _had _risked his life for me. He – I don't know. I just knew it wasn't right to leave him up there like that. I knew I was putting Henry at risk, but I just – couldn't."

"Ah," Snow said, smiling. "You know, I always knew what the right thing to do was too. Emma, there's nothing wrong with that. You followed your instincts, and they proved right. Okay so I'm not his biggest fan, but he really proved himself last night. He could have left us to go with Cora, or even before that. I've heard stories of Captain Hook, and I know he's conniving enough that if he had wanted to, he could have gotten the compass from you and stolen off into the dead of the night. But he didn't. He stayed, and he's still here. I might not trust the pirate, but I trust you. And if you trust him, then I'll go along with whatever you decide."

"Thanks, Snow," Emma said. It was a relief to have her mother on her side. It seemed that ever since Emma came to Storybrooke, it had been hr and Mary Margaret against the world, and now that they knew they were mother and daughter, the bond had only strengthened. Emma couldn't quite explain it, but it was as if a burden had been lifted from her shoulders because her mother was there to help her carry it.

Snow White stood up. "Anyway, I think you should go talk to our pirate friend again and figure how long we're going to be on this boat. Mulan isn't doing too well with the seasickness. I mean honestly, ogres and monsters, she doesn't bat a eye. Cora, and magic, and she's a formidable opponent. But a little motion on the sea? And she's the biggest baby." Snow laughed, though not unkindly. "I'm going to go check on her. Oh, and Aurora said she was going to try to sleep. I should check on her too. Maybe she's gotten through to Henry already."

"What?" Emma stood immediately. "Why didn't you tell me? Let's go!" She started for the door, but Snow stopped her.

"Hold it," she said. "I'll go check on her. I care about Henry too, you know. He _is _my grandson, though I do wish I could have lived a bit more before getting grandkids."

"You weren't dead for 28 years, Snow," Emma reminded her with an eye roll.

"No," Snow allowed. "But do I _look _old enough to have a grandson? Anyway, nothing to do about it now. At least I get to keep my youth for a little while longer."

"You know it's kind of disturbing that my mother is my age," Emma smirked slightly.

"You mean it's disturbing that your mother is hotter than you?" Snow laughed.

Emma just stared at her mother.

"Okay, go check with Hook. We need to know how long this is going to take," Snow continued. "Cora may already be in Storybrooke."

"Why can't you go check with him?" Emma mumbled. She had the strongest feeling that her mother was trying to push her back towards Hook for whatever reason.

"Because _you _trust him," Snow smirked. "And if I don't like his answer, I can't promise I won't throw him overboard on his own ship."

"Well it would be in your own right, you know," Emma said as they walked out of the room. "After all, you _did _kind of rule this land."

Snow just laughed and waved at her before walking away. Emma sighed and started back to the deck in search of their pirate. She was sure she would want to throw Hook overboard too, but somehow, she would have to restrain herself.

* * *

Henry woke up screaming. Charming was beside him in barely a second. "Henry? Are you okay? What happened?"

Henry was breathing heavily, a cold sweat soaking his sheets. He had never had that intense a dream, not even when he had woken up with a burned hand. Then again, after what he had just seen, he wasn't really sure they were dreams. "There was a girl," he said, panting still. "She said her name was Aurora."

"Aurora?" Charming asked. The name sounded familiar, though he could not quite place it.

Henry nodded. "She said she was from the Enchanted Forest."

And then it clicked. Aurora as in his friend Philip's love. He had met Philip a few times after becoming the prince, and they had become fast friends. Philip had told him of his true love that too had been placed under a sleeping curse awaiting true love's kiss. He was sure her name was Aurora. But why was Henry dreaming of her? "What did she say?"

"She said – she said Snow White and Emma are there with her," Henry said quickly, the words pouring out. They had been in the burning room again, trying to talk as they choked on the smoke. She had been very pretty, though she looked very distraught.

"Snow and Emma?" Charming hitched his breath. Could Henry's dreams be connected to Aurora? It was possible. After all, his dreams had been real enough that they had burned him. And anything was possible in that land. If there was one thing Charming had learned, it was to never believe anything was impossible. "Did she say how they were?"

"They're okay," Henry said. "They think they have a plan to get back. But they wanted to warn us about Cora."

"Unfortunately too late," Charming sighed. He still did not know what to do about that witch. Her power was too strong, and he had heard stories of her horrid acts. "Did she say what their plan is?"

Henry shook his head. "I asked, but she didn't know. She just said they were getting help from a friend?"

"Others remain in that land?" that surprised him. He had thought the curse had affected the entire realm.

"Not anymore. Cora killed them all. She ripped out their hearts."

Charming shook his head in disgust. He knew now without a doubt that he would have to team up with Regina and Gold to stop her. As much as he hated making deals with those two, he knew Cora was the greater threat. "Did she say anything else?"

Henry tried to remember. It had all happened so quickly, and the smoke had become too unbearable. Neither of them could barely breathe in the room. He shook his head. "I think she tried, but she couldn't get much else out. The smoke was getting to heavy."

Charming sighed and smiled at his grandson. He was glad to know Emma and Snow were safe, that was what was important. And they had some kind of plan. Maybe they would get back even without his help. He couldn't be separated from them much longer. Now that he remembered who he was, his heart grew heavy without the rest of his family. Henry helped ease the ache, but he missed the two that would make it all complete. "We'll get them back," he promised Henry. "I don't know how, but we will. I promise. I'll find them somehow. I'll always find them."

Charming lit a candle and promised Henry he'd stay with him while he slept, like he used to do for Snow. As he watched his grandson sleep, he tried to figure out what the hell his wife and daughter could be doing to get back here. But unfortunately, he had no damned idea.

* * *

**NEW CHAPTER! I knowww it was a longer wait for this update but I tried to make it longer for you :D WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? I know it wasn't as much Hook x Emma interactions, but don't worry! The next chapter is pretty much all them :D I just needed to get Emma to start thinking that maybe she DID trust Hook and who better to help her realize that than her mother, ;)**

** AnimeRose93: I think it's just an interesting idea to pursue. They haven't mentioned anything in the series. But I don't know, I'm intrigued by a Tinkerbelle love thing with Hook, even if he didn't return her affections. As for Regina, she will be developed more, don't worry. I have a whole plan for her. I haven't gone too far into the Storybrooke aspect of it yet, but I will! I lovee Regina and I really want to do her justice!  
**

**I'm excited for what I have planned for the next few chapters for this :D I hope you guys enjoy it! But ANYWAYS, let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! Thanks for reading :D **


	8. Share Yourself With Me

**Chapter 7: Share Yourself With Me**  
_And I'll open myself to you too_

When Emma had been in the foster care system, her favorite fairytale had always been Peter Pan. For an orphan, a land where children never grew up and even the loneliest of children had a home was quite appealing to her. She used to imagine Peter Pan flying in through her window, wherever she was that month, and flying her away to Neverland to have adventure after adventure battling Captain Hook and having fun with the lost boys. It had all seemed so amazing to her, an escape from her harsh life with no family. When she grew up though, she knew it was all fake, just a fairytale. Peter would never come for her, and she would never go to Neverland. How wrong she was.

She had never in a million years imagined that she'd actually being heading to Neverland with Captain Hook of all people. Then again she had never in a million years imagined that her parents would be Snow White and Prince Charming. But Emma was slowly learning to accept all the things she had thought of as fairytales as the truth. While it all still surprised her, she was learning to keep an open mind. But with Hook? She knew too many men like him in her lifetime. They all seemed interested at first, but they all left her before long. Who knew, maybe she didn't deserve her fairytale ending like her parents, maybe she didn't have a true love. She had accepted that about herself a long time ago. Everyone left her. That was just the way it was.

She made her way to the deck, looking for Hook. They needed to get back to Storybrooke as soon as possible, especially since Cora was already there. It was a relief that Aurora could talk to Henry, though she didn't like her son being in danger, but at least Henry would know that she hadn't abandoned him, that she was doing everything she could to get back to him.

Emma found him at the wheel of the ship, looking just as home as he had before. She could tell he felt most at peace on the sea. He smirked at her when he saw her approaching. "Back for more, love?" he winked. "I'll make sure we're not interrupted this time."

"You wish," she rolled her eyes. It had been a moment of weakness, she told herself. That was all.

"If you're not here to continue where we left off before your charming mother interrupted, what do you want?" he asked after a pause, a slightly cold tone in his voice. It had her backtracking. Where had the iciness come from?

"I was wondering how long it would take to get to Neverland," she said slowly, wondering what the hell was up with him all of a sudden.

"That eager to get off my ship?" his tone remained just as cold.

"It's not that," she said truthfully. In all honesty, she was actually enjoying being on a ship. "It's just that time isn't a luxury we can afford right now."

He looked at her for a moment before nodding. "Smith!" he called past her. The man from before came rushing forward. "Tell the men to raise the sails. Now we fly."

The toothless crew member nodded eagerly before calling to the rest of the crew. "Time to fly!"

"Fly?" she asked him, slightly afraid. They had to _fly_? How the hell was this ship supposed to fly? "Don't you need the fairy dust?"

"I told you, love," he said. "I had parts of this ship rebuilt in Neverland with materials there. One of them just so happens to include fairy dust. So now we fly."

"Can't we just sail there?"

"Not to Neverland. It's a different world."

His tone was revering. "You must love it there. How long were you there for?"

"Time moves differently in Neverland. What's a week there could be years here or days or even minutes. You can never quite tell until you return."

"Does that mean it could be years for Henry before we return to him?" she asked worriedly. This was seeming more and more like a bad idea.

"From what I gather, it's different between your world and Neverland. There's no magic there, you see."

The ship jerked forward as it started to rise. She screamed and fell forward, unfortunately, right into his arms.

"If you want my arms around you, love, all you have to do is ask," he smirked, the coldness gone now. Why was he so damn confusing? He was throwing her off.

She tried to get out of his grip, but this time, he wouldn't let her go. He just held her tighter to him, pressing his firm body against hers. "Emma," he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

She shivered and froze. Why the hell did he have this effect on her? It was just hormones, she told herself. It was just the fact that it had been a long time since she had been with anyone and Hook was so – consuming.

"Stop fighting me, love," his breath was hot on her neck. "Just submit. I can guarantee you'll like it."

She shook her head, afraid to use her voice. It would betray her. He was just too damned sexy and overwhelming. But she could _not _go there, especially when all she could remember right now was their kiss. She was too much of a coward to admit she wanted him to kiss her again. It wasn't that she had feelings for him, whatever her mother had said to her. No she would never fall for a guy like him again. Neal had been one too many as it was. But she couldn't deny the raw carnal – _lust _she was feeling right now. He just had a way of getting her going. Maybe it was because he just did not understand the concept of personal space.

"Submit," his tongue slightly touched her earlobe. "I know you want to."

She shivered again. "I can't," she whispered, unable to speak any louder than that. Because she really couldn't. She knew that if she did, she would regret it. Hook was showing her a different side of him, trying to get her to trust him. But she had met one too many guys like him. She knew he would leave her if she gave in. And despite the fact that she refused to believe she had _feelings _for him, she knew she wouldn't be able to handle giving in only to be left again. She had made that mistake with Neal, and Graham, and hell, even August. She couldn't bear it again.

"Why?" he pulled her tighter against him, and buried his face in the crook of her neck. His lips lightly touched her skin causing her to bite her lip.

"Because." That was the only explanation she could give. She took a deep breath and resolved to stop this now. If she didn't, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself for much longer. She pushed against his chest and pried herself out of his grip.

His eyes flashed dark for a moment, and he opened his mouth as if to say something, but shook his head. A light smirk took hold on his lips, though it did not reach his eyes. "I will have you one day."

She didn't say anything to him. Instead, she just walked over to the edge of the ship and looked down. They were high in the air now, and the Enchanted Forest was getting smaller and smaller. She tried to imagine what her life would have been like if the curse hadn't been cast. But she just couldn't. Her life had been too different.

"I think you would have made a fine princess, princess," he said, appearing next to her. He was standing way too close for comfort, his arm touching hers. How the hell did he know that was what she was thinking?

"And why is that?"

"Well princesses are beautiful, aren't they? I think you can tell I find you quite the looker," he smirked at her.

"So because you think I'm a 'looker', I would have made a good princess?" she rolled her eyes at him. As if that was all there was to it. She had seen firsthand from her mother that being a princess was far more than that. It was being brave and strong, even when others didn't want you to be. It was doing what was good and right, even if the right choice was the harder one. It was putting the welfare of others before your own, even if it meant your demise.

"Well it helps," he said with a shrug. "But I do think it's more than that. You're the bleeding savior for pete's sake. You do what is right, even if you don't want to. You put everyone else before yourself. Yes, I think you would have been quite the princess. But then, I doubt I would have had the pleasure of making your acquaintance."

"Why?" she turned to him.

"Because you _are _a princess, even if you did not grow up in this land, and because I am a pirate," he said simply. "As good and righteous as you princesses might be, even you lot didn't twiddle with the likes of me."

She looked back down at the ground, thinking over his words. She wasn't quite sure what to say to that. He was probably right. Pirates had a bad reputation, and while she was sure princesses would do right by everyone they could, they probably did not interact with too many pirates for obvious reasons – unless the pirate was overtaking their ship of course. "So you never answered my question," she changed the subject.

"Oh?"

"How long were you in Neverland?"

He thought about his answer for a moment. "I was there twice on two different occasions, both of which I spent hundreds of years in the never-aging land."

"Hundreds?" she gapped at him. She had been expected a few decades maybe, but centuries? That was insane.

"Yes, once when I was a boy, and once when I was a man. I'm sure you heard of both of my personas."

"You had two personas?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "So you weren't always Killian Jones?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "No, once upon a time, I was known by another name. You are already familiar with the tale. I was once called Peter."

"Shut the hell up," her jaw dropped. "As in Peter Pan? But you called him a pansy. You said he broke his connection to my world. Wait! If you're Peter Pan, then you _are _from my world."

He rolled his eyes. "Like I said, that connection was broken long ago. I travelled from Neverland to this realm, and spent years trying to get back. Finally, Milah and I had a way, and she was taken from me before she could see it. That was what drew her to me, you know, hearing about Neverland. She wanted to see it as badly as I wanted to return."

"Why didn't you tell us yesterday?" she asked, confused. "You made it seem like he was someone else."

"He was," he shrugged. "I was called Peter back when I still had innocence to my name. And I _was _a pansy."

She thought back on something else he said before, back when they were climbing the beanstalk. "You told me you spent a lot of time with the lost boys. It's because you were one of them, isn't it?"

"You mean was I also an orphan like them? Like you?" he smiled slightly. "No, I had parents before I fled to Neverland. But I might as well have been." She waited for more of an explanation, but he did not give any.

"So Tinkerbell," she swallowed, not sure why she was opening this can of worms again. "She loved you when you were Peter _and _Hook?"

"Yes," he said after a moment's hesitation. "But I did not indulge her until I had returned as a man. When I was young, I wanted to be a child forever. That was why I ran away you know. I didn't want to grow up. And one day, Tinkerbell showed up in my room and gave me a way out."

She just stared at him. This all seemed so surreal. She had heard before somewhere that in the stories, Hook and Peter were the same person, but it seemed that they did not battle it out physically like the stories had led her to believe. Instead, she thought that maybe it was an internal conflict. It made her heart go out to him. To hate who you used to be, she didn't know how he always seemed so carefree then. He was clearly just as messed up inside as she was.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell everyone quite yet," he said suddenly. "I've spent a long time running from my past. I'd like to run a bit more if I can."

She put her hand on his arm. "I won't tell."

He smiled slightly at her. "So now that you know my deep dark secret, why don't you share yours?"

"I don't have a dark secret," she said too quickly.

"Come now, love," he chuckled. "You told me that maybe you had loved once. Who was he? I take it he was your lad's father?"

She sighed, and looked at him for a long time. She hadn't even told Mary Margaret this, and he was asking her to divulge the information to him. She had kept her past a tightly guarded secret, even from Henry. It was too painful for her to bring up. But then, why did she want to tell Hook? And in that moment, it hit her. Something had changed between them all the way back at the giant's lair. And it had kept changing and changing, leading them to this moment. In this moment, Emma realized that maybe, just maybe, she _did _trust him. He had helped her, despite the risk on his own life. He had shared himself with her, maybe more than anyone else before. When had it changed? When had she started to actually trust him fully and completely? There was no maybe about it. She trusted him, and she – wanted him to trust her too. "His name was Neal," she said quietly.

"Was?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"He's not dead," Emma corrected. "At least I don't think so. But I loved him once, or at least I thought I did. If he was tricking me the entire time, is it still called love?"

It had been a rhetorical question, but he deemed fit to answer it. "Your feelings were genuine, were they not?"

"I suppose."

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

"We were supposed to run off together, to Tallahassee. We were going to settle down and stop living as nomads. No more stealing, no more cons. We were going to be together and happy, living honest lives. But we had one more job to do. He betrayed me, called the cops, and I was sent to prison. I haven't seen him since."

"With no explanation?"

"Nope. But he left me our car and the cash from the last job for when I got out," she said. "I guess the guilt got to him."

Hook looked at her before putting his good hand on her stomach. "And did he know?"

"About Henry? No. I found out afterwards." She still couldn't believe she had told him that. She hadn't even told her mother that. It wasn't that she didn't trust Snow White, because she did, or at least, she was starting to. But it had been something she had kept to herself for so long, her dirty little secret, her moment of stupidity. It didn't matter anyway. She had closed that chapter of her life, and she would never go back. Still, she had told Hook of all people.

He moved his hand from her stomach and put it on her arm. "And now I see the reason for your distrust."

"I don't," she said quickly, not sure why she was saying it. "Distrust you, I mean."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Miss Swan, are you telling me you actually trust me?"

She looked at him for a long time before nodding. "Don't make me regret it."

"On my life," he promised, smirking at her slightly. Once again, he pulled her in towards him, his hooked arm winding around the small of her back. "You know, they say trust is the first step to jumping into bed with a pirate."

"And already you make me regret it," she rolled her eyes, turning away. She needed to go check on Aurora and see if she made contact with Henry yet.

He caught her hand, and spun her back into his arms. "I will not make you regret giving me your trust," he lightly kissed her knuckles. "On that, you have my solemn oath."

She felt slightly uncomfortable. Why did he say things like that? They seemed to intimate. They made her mind go to places it had no business being. "Okay," she said awkwardly. She pulled away and started to walk back under the deck.

"Emma?" he called her back. She paused and turned her head back to him. "We should be reaching Neverland in 4 hours now."

She nodded and went back down. She would wonder about everything that had just happened later. Right now, she remembered the reason for their journey in the first place: Aurora's connection to Henry. And now, she needed to go make sure her son was getting their message.

* * *

Regina wasn't sure when her feelings for her mother had turned to downright hatred. Maybe it had been before Daniel, but she wasn't quite sure. All she knew was that her mother had been the dark spot in her life for as long as she could remember. That was why Regina had had to kill her, and she thought she had. Unfortunately, Cora was far trickier than any of them gave her credit for. Regina would never make that mistake again. She would make sure this time that the job was completed, and her mother was wiped off the face of every world. Regina's dark spot would _finally _brighten.

To stop Cora was the one of the two only reasons Regina would ever team up with Charming _and _Gold. Of course, to save Henry was the other. She would do anything for him. That was why she had given up magic. She was turning into her mother, and she did not want Henry to hate her like she did Cora. Keeping Henry in her life was far more important than using magic. And she really was trying. That wasn't to say it wasn't hard. Sure, she had her urges every now and then, and sometimes, she wanted nothing more than to turn someone into a slimy frog. But she had promised Henry she wouldn't.

"How do we stop her?" Regina asked, leaning against the counter and looking at her partners in this.

"We wouldn't even be having this issue if you had made sure you stopped her the first time," Gold said coldly.

"I thought I had!"

"Well clearly you were wrong."

"Listen here you egotistical freak-."

"Enough!" Charming stepped in. "Fighting amongst ourselves is not going to stop Cora. We need to be united. You two need to solve your differences, at least for the time being. The only way we're going to defeat her is if we work together."

"Spoken like a true prince," Gold chuckled before looking at Regina. "I can put our feud on hold if you can, your majesty."

Regina sighed. It was like making a deal with the devil. "Fine."

"Okay good," Charming sighed in relief. "So how do we stop her?"

"Cora is very powerful," Gold said. "Probably more powerful than anyone except for yours truly. She won't be easy to kill."

"But there is a way, right?" Regina asked. "She somehow survived last time. We cannot make the same mistake again."

Gold thought about it for a moment. "I'll have to look into it. In the meantime, we need to make sure Cora stays low on the radar in Storybrooke."

"I can handle that," Regina said. "She is my mother, after all."

Prince Charming nodded. "Okay, good. I think one of our biggest concerns should also be bringing back Snow and Emma. They'd really be a lot of help in this."

Regina sighed. She might be helping bring the bitch and her daughter back for Henry's sake, but that didn't mean she was happy about it. "Henry said they had a plan, right?"

"Yes, but Aurora wasn't able to tell them what it was," Charming said. "Still, we should help them in any way we can."

"Henry said they were getting help from a friend, right?" Gold asked. "Did he find out who?"

"Not yet," he sighed. In all honesty, David did not want to send Henry back to those dreams. They had burned his skin, and God only knew what else would happen to him. But none of them could think of any other option at the moment. David had offered to be put under a sleeping curse, but Henry had begged him not to. In the end, his grandson's argument was sound, but it still did not stop the worry in the pit of his stomach. His heart called out to Snow. He needed her to get back, and soon. Until then, they all needed to focus on one thing, and that was defeating Cora, in any way possible.

* * *

**NEW UPDATE! WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? Sorry for the long wait. I was in North Carolina for Thanksgiving Break with nonstop family time so I didn't really have time to write! Anyways, I know I kind of changed the Peter Pan thing from chapter 5. It's because I read this theory on this blog that said that once upon a time, everyone knew that Peter grew up to be Hook. I thought that was definitely interested and wanted to pursue that. :D Hope it didn't throw you off too much!**

**Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading this story and for letting me know what you think of it! You guys make me smile so much :D**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER!**


	9. I'm Way Too Close To Love You

**Chapter 8: I'm Way Too Close To Love You**  
_So I'll be on my way..._

"She's been under for too long," Mulan paced around the room, her hand glued to the hilt of her sword. "We should wake her now."

"She's fine," Snow said from beside the sleeping princess. So far, Aurora had only thrashed around once. She had debated waking the girl up already but Aurora had stilled just as quickly as she had started, and so, she let her remain asleep. From where she was sitting, Aurora did not seem in immediate danger. But she understood why Mulan was so frantic about this. She knew the warrior had not liked the plan to begin with. She had met Philip a few times, a long time ago before the curse. They had played together as children, and met again when she and Charming had married. She could understand why Mulan had fallen in love with him, and why that love could cause she her to go to hell and back to keep her promise to him, her promise to look after Aurora. She had no true loyalty to Snow or Emma. They were comrades through necessity, not loyalty or duty. But she knew Mulan would not betray them. She had heard of the honor of the woman warrior from the east who had taken arms to protect her sick father. And she was also sure, that if it came down to it, Snow could take her. After all, the bitch might have fought in wars, but Snow had actually been to hell and back to find Charming.

"How is she?" Emma came in, putting her hands in her pocket. Immediately, Snow noticed the difference in her daughter's demeanor. There was a pink tint to her cheeks that hadn't been there when they had talked just a little while ago. And there was an odd expression on her face. Snow just could not place it.

"She's okay," Snow told her. "Did Hook tell you how long before we get to Neverland?"

A flash of guilt crossed her daughter's face, though only for a moment. "4 hours," she said quietly. "We're flying now."

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning?" Snow smiled, remembering the fairytale.

"Something like that, I think," Emma shrugged, looking away. "How long before she wakes?"

Snow raised an eyebrow at her daughter before rising. "She's been sleeping for a while, so any time now, I suppose. Can you sit with her for a while? I just want to use the ladies' room."

Emma nodded and took a seat beside the sleeping girl. Snow nodded to Mulan before leaving the room. Something was up and she was going to find out what. It was clear Emma wasn't going to tell her. She didn't trust her enough yet, and Snow understood why. Despite learning the truth, and learning the reason for leaving their daughter, Emma was still reserved with them, which was understandable. She had spent her entire life alone. She had spent her entire life thinking her parents didn't love her. And it would take them time to incorporate themselves into her life now. That was fine. She could live with that, so long as she _could _be in Emma's life at all. Still, she needed to know what was going on _now _and she knew the only way to find out what exactly that was was to go right to the source. With only a second of hesitation, Snow White made her way to the deck of the ship. There was only one man who could clue her in, and she was going to get some answers.

* * *

Killian Jones had waited a long time for – this. For whatever it was between Emma and him. He had thought he'd never see it again after Milah, thought he'd never feel it again. It was the small things, he realized. It was the chase, the exhilaration of hearing her heart speed up at his touch, the way she played the game. That was what he loved the most – the game. And Emma was more than willing to play with him – even if she didn't want to admit it. There was something about her – it wasn't that he was madly in love with her. He wasn't. But he was definitely interested, and for more than just her pretty face and amazing legs. He wasn't sure what it was really. But he knew he hadn't felt it since Milah had been taken from him.

"It's a great place, the sea," a voice broke through his revere. For a moment, he thought Emma had come back to play, but the sound was wrong. It wasn't her. He turned to see Snow White standing several feet away from him. Ah, Mama Bear had come to protect her cub. How nice.

"Yes, it is," he said graciously. "Is there something I can help you with, milady?"

"Well for starters, you could tell me what the hell is going on with you and my daughter," Snow crossed her arms.

Clearly, the woman did not beat around the bush. That he could appreciate. "Not sure what you mean ma'am," he said, smirking. He did appreciate her honesty, but that didn't mean he had to be just as open.

She rolled her eyes. "You like Emma. I'm not blind, Hook."

"I haven't the faintest what you're talking about," he said slowly. He supposed it was true. Who better to see these – feelings than Snow White, half of the true love dynamic duo. It was far right nauseating how in love Snow and Charming were. Hook had never seen it firsthand himself, but even he had heard the tales. Everyone had. They were the bloody couple that had _invented _happily ever after. Funny how _their _daughter would be so against true love.

"Don't you?" Snow raised an eyebrow at the pirate. "You're not exactly secretive of your feelings, are you?"

He just looked at her for a moment. Should he deny it again? She was clearly not going to let up, the meddling bint. And it wasn't like she was wrong. He did feel something for Emma. It wasn't like he was expecting them to ride off into the bloody sunrise or anything like that, but there was _something_. There had been since they had gone to the giant's lair. Actually, maybe even before that. After all, Emma Swan had bested him. He wasn't joking when he had said that he could name the number of times that had happened on one hand. And not only had she bested him, she had done it twice! Oh she was a worthy adversary. Despite what she thought, she could play the game _very _ well. Hook of all people would know. After all, he was the expert. He would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued, if he said that there was something about her that made him want to know more.

And then she had told him she trusted him. She trusted him enough to tell him about her 'love'. Only one person had trusted him before, beyond reproach, beyond fear, beyond a means to an end. Only Milah had given him her heart wholly and completely, just as he had given her his. And now Emma actually trusted him. From what she had told him, he knew how difficult that was for her. He couldn't blame her. The bloody swine had left her up to dry. Hook was not afraid to do what he had to in order to get what he wanted. He was not afraid to use anything he had to. But even he drew the line at playing with a girl's heart so deeply. With women, he was never quiet about his true intentions. No woman besides Milah had ever expected him to stay long. He just used his good looks to get what he wanted with them, and more often than not, it worked. But Emma? Not even that would work with her. It was odd for him, having to actually work to gain a woman's trust.

He looked back at her mother, a small smirk on his face. "Are you going to warn her away from me?" he asked sardonically. "Warn her about the big bad pirate?"

Snow sighed. "No."

That caught him by surprise. "Pardon?"

"I'm not going to _warn her _away from you," Snow said. "I might not trust you, but she does. And I can see that your feelings are true, for now at least. I have no right to warn anyone away from unorthodox love."

Love? No, no. It was not love. Hook did not love, not after Milah. Whatever he felt for Emma, it was stronger than it had been with anyone else after Milah, but it could not be love. He had closed his heart to the weakness. "So what _are _you going to do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm going to warn you," Snow White said simply. "I might be a princess, and we as a general rule might be nice and sweet. But rest assured, pirate, that I have lived by doing whatever I had to in order to survive. I have lived beyond the walls of a castle, and lived on to tell the tale. And I am _more _than capable of killing you if you hurt her."

This made him laugh. "Rest assured, milady, you could try. But I wouldn't bet too highly on your success."

"Hurt her and we'll find out," she said coldly. "If you don't, then I don't have a problem with it."

"Giving me your blessing for a white wedding with your beloved daughter?" he smirked.

She looked at him for a moment. "I don't think you're quite ready for that, yet. But maybe one day, I will." She turned and walked away, leaving Hook flabbergasted, staring behind her. Yet?

* * *

Emma was pacing the room. Aurora had woken up, and told them that Henry had spoken to her. It was confirmed. Their dreams were connected. While she was glad that Henry knew now how hard she was working to get back to him, she was also worried. Why was David letting him risk going back to that place? Hell, why was _Regina_? She was going to hurt them both when she got back. If she got back that is. Unfortunately, she was not as optimistic as her mother.

"We'll get back," Snow promised her, watching her pace back and forth. Mulan and Aurora were in the other room while Aurora rested.

"We might be too late, Snow!" she cried. "Cora is already there. What the hell are we supposed to do now? She took the compass, and the dust from the portal. And here we are, doing what? Flying to fucking Neverland!"

"I wouldn't dismiss it till you see it, love," Hook entered the room, smirking at her.

She growled at him. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"My ship," he shrugged.

She just shook her head, not in the mood to fight with him right now. Snow White stood up, and gave her a pointed look. "I'm going to go check on Mulan and Aurora."

She left before Emma could even figure out what the hell that look even meant. And then, she was alone with Hook. She sighed, and turned away. She could not deal with this right now.

"I take it something happened with your lad?" he asked when she started pacing again.

"Aurora spoke to him," she sighed. There was no point in hiding it, not from him, not when he was helping them get back to Storybrooke.

"What did he say?"

She didn't respond, too worked up. Henry was in the smoky room. Henry was in danger. David and Regina were letting him enter that cursed place. Oh she was going to _kill _them.

"Emma?" he asked again.

She just shook her head, trying to figure out what to do. Henry seemed okay with the plan, using his connection to that place and to Aurora to help them get back. But was it right of her as his mother to ask that of him? It was too dangerous. She just continued to pace.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, and forced her to face him. "Emma, what did he say?"

She sighed and looked at his chin, unable to meet his eyes. They had become too personal, too intimate. It was too uncomfortable, especially when they were alone like this. "He agreed to the plan. He's going to be in the smoking room when we're ready so the connection is stronger."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Hook asked, raising an eyebrow. "You'll be able to get back to him."

"He'd be in danger," she said quietly. "God, I'm the worst mother ever."

He used his good hand to raise her chin, and forced her to look into his eyes. Just as she thought, they held her deeply. "Nothing you have done has shown you to be a bad mother."

"You don't know me," she whispered, unable to look away. Of course he had this effect on her already. Already, she was remembering his lips on hers, and how much she had wanted him to kiss her again.

"Maybe I haven't known you long, but I do know you, love," he said, smiling slightly. "And I know you're an excellent mother to the lad."

"How do you know?" She was suddenly acutely aware of his arms around her waist, and of his firm body pressed against her.

He leaned in slightly, and her eyes were glued to his lips, watching his every word. "You don't give yourself enough credit, love. You're travelling worlds to get back to him. You've fought Cora for him. _And _you've trusted a pirate."

It was true, she _had _done those things. And she _did _trust him. She had listened to her heart for the first time in so long. She hadn't let her mind get in the way. She hadn't listened when her brain had told her to trick him and run the other way. She had put faith in her heart. She had listened to that gut feeling that told her that Hook was trustworthy. "Don't make me regret it," she whispered.

"Never," he said before he kissed her.

She wasn't as surprised as last time, but it still made her freeze for a moment. She raised her hands, and for a moment, she was going to push him off. But very skillfully, he coaxed her lips open and deepened the kiss. Instead of pushing him away, her hands grabbed at him, pulling him closer. He had his hooked arm wrapped securely around her waist while the other found its way into her hair, holding her face to him. His tongue explored every part of her mouth, making her gasp. She intertwined her fingers into his hair, trying to hold him to her. It wasn't a rushed kiss, but very languid, yet firm. He was eliciting gasp after gasp from her, leaving her breathless. He was claiming at her, at his pleasure. And she actually liked it.

He walked them back, his lips never leaving hers as he pressed her against a wall. His lips left hers in favor of her jaw, and she moaned at the loss of contact. He moved slowly, tantalizingly towards her neck. Hook pulled her leg up, and she wrapped it around his waist. Her skin was on fire, every nerve in her body was scorching. And he was teasing her. She pulled him back up, connecting their lips, unable to take it. She needed to feel him, to feel something.

"Emma," he breathed against her mouth. His good hand pushed her hair out of her face, leaning her head back to kiss her again.

It was barely a whisper, and she shivered at the sound of it, opening her eyes to look at him. He pulled away and looked at her. "Emma," he said again quietly before leaning down again.

But before he could kiss her again, the door flew open and Mr. Smith ran in. She jumped, but Hook did not so much as flinch. He just sighed in aggravation. "What is it?" he growled.

Mr. Smith looked between them, an apologetic look on his face. "Beg your pardon, sir, but the men have spotted land."

"Interrupted again," Hook sighed and stepped back. He looked back at her for a moment, a look of deep longing on his face. With his good hand, he pushed a stray hair out of her face before leaving the room. Mr. Smith bowed and followed him out. Emma waited until the door was closed to collapse against the wall. What had she done? Henry was back in Storybrooke and she was here, kissing a pirate instead of figuring out how to get back to her son without putting him in danger.

"Emma?" Snow White came in, looking for her. She saw her on the floor and ran to her, kneeling beside her. "What happened? Are you okay?"

She couldn't take it anymore. She hugged her mother as tight as she could and started crying. She was crying because his kiss, it had made her forget about her son. Because his touch had made her want to give herself away. Because his very presence near her was eliciting feelings from her that she hadn't felt since Neal. She had sworn to herself then that she would never fall for it again. She had sworn to herself that she would never be the victim of love. Love was weakness. Love was blinding. Love was deadly.

"Emma, what happened?" Snow asked again, running her hand over her daughter's hair.

She just shook her head and stopped her tears. This was weakness, and she could not afford to be weak right now. Now when they were about to reach Neverland, not when Henry was in danger, not when she needed to concentrate on getting home to him. She needed to be stronger than this. She decided it couldn't happen again. She could not succumb to her weakness. She could not let Hook get to her again. Even if that meant staying as far away from him as possible. Because deep down, she knew that he would disappoint her. He had promised he wouldn't make her regret trusting him. But they always did. Neal had. Graham had. August had. They had gained her trust, and then they had left her. And right now, she didn't to ready herself for that, for Hook leaving her too. Because she could not fall apart again, not like she had when Neal had left her. And it scared her because what she had felt when he had kissed her, she hadn't felt that since Neal. She had thought she had hardened her heart after him. Graham might have healed her, if he hadn't left her too. And maybe August too, if she had believed him before it was too late. But even they had not sparked such a fire in her as Hook had. And that was what frightened her most of all. Hook had started a fire in her, a fire she now needed to put out.

* * *

**NEW UPDATE! WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? I tried to add some steaminess. I know it's rated M, and that IS for a reason. But I can't just have them jump into bed together. They have to get there you know? They will though! Promise ;) **

**I wanted to get this out last night because of last night's episode, but I fell asleep sooo... here you go :) Hook's face in the episode when he said he wouldn't have betrayed her like that. OMG. Just jump into my pants already! Can't wait for January now :D **

**ANYWAYS, thank you guys so much for your enthusiasm! I'm really glad you guys seem to be enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it :D Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Too rushed? WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THEIR FIRST REAL KISS? I wanted it to be perfect but IDK if it came out just right =| And what did you guys think of Snow and Killian's points of views? I really enjoyed writing in Hook's point of view ngl. I think I'll have to do it more often! Okay well let me know what you think :D byeee**


	10. I Said It Before, I Won't Say It Again

**Chapter 9: I Said It Before, I Won't Say It Again**  
_Love is a game to you, let's not pretend_

Gold had done a lot of things in his life, some he regretted, and others he did not. He regretted being too cowardly to keep Milah satisfied, but he did not regret killing her. She had abandoned not only him, but also Bae. He regretted not following Bae into the other world without magic when he could, but he did not regret becoming the Dark One. Being the Dark One had given him power over others. There was not a soul in this world or the other that did not owe him one. He regretted teaching magic to Cora, but he did not regret teaching it to Regina. Cora had thought herself better than him with the gifts _he _had given her, but Regina, Regina had done beautiful things.

That is, of course, until she took Belle from him, until she had tricked him into thinking the princess was dead, until she had failed to bring him to his son with her curse. Then, the seeds of regret had started to take root. She was strong, possibly stronger than her mother in some ways. But she was also weak. Ever since he had ripped Milah's heart from her chest, ever since he had learned that she had left them through choice and not death, he had decided that love was weakness. And Regina had succumbed to the horrid affair. Even though Belle had captured his heart when he had captured her, he knew still that love was a weakness. Because _she _was his weakness. Because now, he had something to lose. And those were not odds that Rumpelstiltskin enjoyed.

"Quite a long way to fall, Rumpel," a familiar voice called him out of his thoughts. He knew that voice far too well. Immediately, he was on guard.

He sighed, and stood, walking to the counter in his little shop. "Cora," he said, a small smile on his face. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

The witch smiled widely and walked around, looking through his shop. "Going from the Dark One, the most feared creature in all the land to a _shopkeeper. _You must have really pissed my darling daughter off."

Gold chuckled. "This was my choice, actually," he said. "What better way to make – _deals, _than in a pawn shop?"

"I suppose that's true," Cora walked over to him. "And how do you like it?"

"I like it just fine," Gold said casually. "Now if we're done with the false pleasantries, what do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?" Cora raised an eyebrow.

Gold only laughed. "I taught you everything you know, lass. Don't forget it."

"Ah, ah, ah," Cora smiled. "I think I've learned a far lot more since you stopped teaching me your magic tricks."

"So it would seem. I do not recall teaching you to fake death."

"One of the many things I've learned on my own."

"If you're not here to learn my _magic tricks_," he said, "what are you here for?"

"I told you before, Rumpel. I'm here to take everything from my daughter."

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why you're _here_, in my shop?"

Cora smirked, stepping forward slightly. "I wanted to make a proposition."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"Help me ruin Regina," she said.

That took him off guard for a moment. He supposed he should have suspected she's come knocking. After all, she might have learned a few tricks on her own, but it did not even compare to the vast amounts of knowledge and magic he had. He was the Dark One after all. "Can't defeat your own daughter on your own?"

"I could," Cora said. "But it would be far easier and quicker if I had you to help me."

"You know my rules, lass," he said simply. "I don't do anything for nothing. What would you give me?"

"Well, I was wandering around town, and I happened upon the local library," Cora prodded.

Immediately, Gold tensed. Belle. "Leave her out of this."

"Why Rumpel, who would have thought?" Cora laughed. "A princess capturing the heart of the beast."

He just glared at her, preparing for the battle. Because if Cora so much as looked at Belle, that was what would happen. He had lost love once to a scoundrel; he would not lose another to the likes of Cora.

"I wouldn't have to involve her," Cora continued. "If you'd just join my side."

Gold pretending to think about it, a smile on his face. But he didn't have to ponder over her choice. It was war since the moment the bitch mentioned Belle. Cora might have thought her little trip here today would help her cause, but all she had done was sow her demise so much tighter. Gold would not spare her, and this time, unlike Regina, he would make sure the job was done right. "I'll have to think about it."

Cora nodded once, as if she had not expected any different. "Don't take too long." She turned and walked away.

Gold called to her as she reached the door, and she turned her head back. "May I ask why you want to destroy your own daughter so viciously?"

Cora just laughed. "My dear Rumpelstiltskin. I don't want to destroy her fully. I simply want her to lose everything so that she remembers."

"Remembers what exactly?' Gold raised an eyebrow.

"Remembers just how much she needs me." And with that, Cora walked out into the sunlight.

Gold waited until the door closed behind her before pulling out his phone. Rumpelstiltskin did not ever hesitate making deals that would benefit him, even if he hated the other person. That was one thing being the Dark One had taught him. He would do anything to get what he wanted. And what he wanted now, more than anything, was to destroy Cora fully and completely. He might hate her daughter at the time being, and the Charming prince might be a tad bit too righteous for him, but even he knew he would need their help. He might not have taught Cora everything he knew, but she had clearly learned a lot more on her own.

Charming answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

"We've got a problem."

* * *

When Aurora had rested enough after her dream trip, the four women made their way to the deck. Emma wanted to just stay below the deck forever, never having to face Hook again. But that clearly wasn't an option. Henry was waiting for her. Still, she had decided that enough was enough. Whatever was happening with Hook, it needed to stop. She had to think of Henry, and what was best for him, she told herself. Getting involved with a pirate, one that would surely leave her just like the rest, was not good for her son. And it needed to stop before it went any further.

"Lo and behold, Neverland," Hook stood next to them, pointing out to the land seen in the distance.

Of course, he _had _to stand next to her. She tensed, and made sure no part of her was touching him. He had set her skin on fire, and touching him would remind her too much of it.

"It looks beautiful," Aurora broke the silence that had ensued.

She was right. Even from this distance, the land looked magical. Emma couldn't explain it, but something about it just _screamed _enchanted. Next to her, she noticed that Hook was watching her, waiting for her reaction. She tried not to look at him, forcing her gaze to stay focused only on their destination.

"My mother used to tell me stories about this place," Snow smiled, and Emma turned towards her, eager for the distraction. "She told it was a magical land where children never grew up, and fairies helped everyone, and the mermaids sang songs of gold."

"Your mum's got it pegged almost exactly," Hook said. "Only it is just as dangerous as it is beautiful. Children do never grow up, but they lose all connections to any other land or people. The fairies only help those they take a liking to. The others be damned. And the mermaids, the mermaids are just as vile as they are beautiful. Bloody sirens, the lot of them, ready to let you drown when they reel you in with their voices. And the nights? The most dangerous and vile creatures come out to play. Your mum was just as intrigued by the beauty as many others, milady. But do not be fooled. These lands will eat you alive if you're not careful."

"Good thing we have you then," Snow said slowly.

Emma was stunned by her mother's admission. When had she become buddy buddy with the pirate? She looked at her mother, wondering what had happened that she didn't know.

The ship rocked vigorously as it reached the land. "Land ho!" someone called.

It was just sunrise, and the place looked so beautiful from up here on the ship. Emma's breath caught in her throat just from the sight of it. She could see why Hook had wanted to return as a man, and why Milah had been swept off her feet from the thought of it. She could see why someone would cross hell and back to come here.

"Shall we go explore?" Hook suggested, grinning. Emma looked at him for only a moment, not wanting to risk him catching her. He looked brighter now, his eyes glowing and his very being radiating excitement. But there was a dark glint in his expression, barely visible behind his happy façade. She wondered why that was. No, she scolded herself. No more worrying about him. No more intimate chats and deep conversations. She couldn't care. She wouldn't. She looked at her mother who was nodding.

"I'd like to explore before we go to the fairies," Snow said. Emma glared at her mother. They did not have time to explore. Henry was waiting for her and he was in danger, especially with Cora there. Snow seemed to know what she was thinking, and put a hand on her arm. "We'll get back to Henry and David, I promise. But we'll probably never be here again. It's Neverland, Emma! Aren't you even a little curious if it's just as amazing as the stories?"

Emma sighed, and shrugged. She _was _curious. She did want to explore. Neverland, the land of the lost boys and Peter Pan, who she had just found out was Hook himself. It had always been her dream, when she was a kid, back before she had grown up way too quickly, to travel here. And she would be lying if she said she didn't want to see it at all. "Okay," she said.

Aurora squealed, and grabbed Mulan's hand. "Let's go explore." She pulled the warrior off the ship. Mulan looked more than happy to be on land again.

Emma followed her mother. She couldn't deny that excitement was taking over. They were in freaking Neverland!

"Emma?" Hook called to her.

She paused, not turning around. Snow kept walking, but Emma did not want to be alone with him here. She couldn't be. That was the first step, she told herself, making sure they were never alone together. She reached out and grabbed her mother, making sure Snow did not leave them alone.

He walked over to them, an odd expression on his face. She noticed he was staring at her hand stopping Snow. "What do you think of it?" he asked, a confused look on his face. She thought from his tone that maybe that wasn't what he was going to say, but whatever it was, he did not want to say it in front of her mom.

"Of Neverland?" she asked quietly. "It's beautiful. I can see why Milah was drawn to you from the thought of it."

He looked as if she had slapped him in the face, and she took the opportunity to hurry off the ship, her mother in tow. "Emma," her mother sighed, way too understandingly.

"Don't," she said. She could _not _handle one of her mother's talks about love and feelings right now. She just wanted to see Neverland and get back to Henry.

Hook slowly followed them off the ship. "Well, what shall we see first?"

"Can we see the mermaids?" Aurora asked excitedly. She was like a child in a candy store. "We won't get too close of course, but I've always wanted to see mermaids."

"That sounds good," Snow smiled.

Hook nodded and led them off. "The mermaids are in Mermaids' Lagoon," he explained as he walked. He was, of course, walking right next to Emma. But Emma tried to keep herself impassive to the closeness of the pirate. Unfortunately, his very presence so close to her reminded her of how she had felt in his arms. She edged closer to her mother.

"Are they really so evil?" Snow asked.

"I was drowning once," he said. "I had been called in with their voices, and I fell into their lagoon. They watched me, laughing the entire time, not moving once to help me. Their songs are beautiful, but they're like poison. They render you unable to have control over your body."

"How'd you survive?" Aurora asked. Emma wanted to know as well, but she knew if she asked, he would know she cared.

"A bird came," he recalled, "and saved me."

"A neverbird?" Snow asked suspiciously.

"Yes," Hook asked, slightly surprised. "How'd you know?"

"Just a story I read," Snow looked at him oddly.

They walked quietly for some time. Hook kept looking at her from the corner of his eye, but she forced herself to look only forward. "Is it as beautiful as you imagined?" he asked her quietly.

She nodded. Neverland was everything she had ever imagined and more. Everything from the sky to the grass seemed brighter. And she could _feel _the magic of the place. She could see how you could spend centuries here and never want to return. It was mesmerizing, every part of it. "More so. I can see why you wanted to come back."

"Yes," he smiled. "Though, it was not exactly the same when I returned as a man."

She wanted to ask him what he meant, but she refused to get so intimate with him again. She told herself she didn't care, that she couldn't. She just nodded and turned to her mother. "Do you think Henry will believe we were here?" Emma asked, changing the topic quickly.

Snow laughed. "That boy would be the first to believe you."

"Maybe we can take something back for him?" she suggested, smiling. "A souvenir?"

"I'm sure he'd like that."

They arrived at a cliff. "We can't go closer," Hook explained, "or we'll fall prey to their songs."

But they could see just fine from where they were. The lagoon was beautiful, with water bluer than they had ever seen. Dozens of mermaids sat on the rocks, singing and playing while many more swan in the lagoon. Emma was mesmerized. She imagined Hook as a boy, as Peter, innocent and naïve, drowning in the waters, and she could suddenly see the evil that lurked behind the beautiful features of the mermaids. It was like a spell coming undone before her eyes. While still beautiful, she could see the darkness that loomed there. She wondered if the others could see it as well. But when she looked at her mother, she saw that Snow did not see it as she did. The others were all mesmerized, falling prey to the majestic mermaids even from here. Only when she snuck a peek at Hook did she see a reflection of her own feelings. Like her, he was looking past their beauty and songs. He was seeing them for what they were. She could understand why he would not fall prey to it. He had already been captured once, and almost died for it. But her? She wondered why their magic did not work on her.

"Well, look who it is," a voice joined them. They all turned to see an Indian come to them. She remembered that in the tales, the Indians lived in the Never Plains, but they had not passed them on their journey to the lagoon.

Hook smirked slightly. "Lionheart," he greeted. "It's been a long time."

"I should have known the ship would be you," Lionheart said, smirking as well. "The chief sent us out to find the newcomers, but none expected it would be you. We thought you left for good this time."

"You know I can't stay away from Neverland," Hook chuckled.

A serious expression passed across the newcomers face, and he peered at the rest of them before looking back at Hook. "That is not wise."

"And when have I ever done the wise thing?" Hook glanced at Emma, an odd expression on his face. She tried not to think too much into it. Instead, she wondered what had happened that would make the Indian so weary to see Hook back in Neverland. She knew the pirate was set on his revenge, but she had not even thought of the reason he had left Neverland again.

"The chief will want to see you," Lionheart said quietly.

"I suspected he would."

"Come."

He turned and started walking, expecting them to follow. Hook gestured to them to start after him. But Emma grabbed his arm. It was only for a moment, and she pulled her hand away just as quickly. She could not touch him. He looked at her in confusion again, but she ignored the look. "We don't have time for this. We have to get to the fairies and get home."

He leaned in to talk quietly in her ear, but eased back slightly when he felt her tense. "It will be easier for all of us to comply with the chief's demands, trust me."

Trust. That was what had started all of these problems. She had trusted him, and she still did. She had let her heart decide, rather than let her brain stop her like it usually did. Like it was now. Her heart was telling her that Hook was good, that being so close to him wasn't so bad. But her brain was writing it off as hormones. It was reminding her of what had happened the last time she had listened to her heart, with Neal. It was reminding her that everyone left her. But right now, it was also telling her that she needed to trust him, at least in this. In – love, that was another story. Ever practical, she knew Hook knew these lands better than any of them, and they should trust him.

Still, they couldn't waste any time. She looked at Snow. "What do you think?"

Snow White was looking at Hook oddly. "I say we trust him," she said after a long time.

Emma sighed and nodded. Her mother was right. She didn't look at Hook again as they followed after the Indian. Hook had promised her he wouldn't make her regret trusting him, and even if she was determined to make sure he could not get close enough to hurt her, she knew deep down that in this case, he would not let her down. And she truly hoped she was right.

* * *

**NEW UPDATE! Quicker than usual, I know haha but I seriously just CANNOT pay attention to my genetic prof. Anyways, please don't hate me for making Emma 'put out the fire'. It's not gone, don't worry! Just want to keep it in character, you know? Emma's been hurt before. She's not going to jump into anything, and she's too much of a cynic to NOT question the kiss. BUT this IS a captain swan story so love will ensue, don't worry :)**

**There was a really good response to Hook's point of view. I think I'm gonna write it more in his point of view *cough cough like in the next chapter hint hint cough cough* hehe ANYWAYS, let me know what you thought! I always love to hear what you think of the chapter! Okay byeee!**


	11. Don't Get Too Close, It's Dark Inside

**Chapter 10: Don't Get Too Close, It's Dark Inside**  
_It's where my demons hide..._

It had not been too long since Hook had last been here in Neverland. And while it seemed the same, it seemed just as different to him. It wasn't as drastic a change as when he returned post-name change when he had become a man. _Peter _had seen it through different eyes than Hook. While the magic of the land was still there, there was also an evil lurking that he had not noticed as a boy, too caught up in the splendor. He noticed that while the others had fallen under the spell, Emma alone saw it as he did, beautiful yet dangerous.

Emma. As they followed Lionheart, he wondered what had gotten into her. He had _felt _how much she had enjoyed their kiss, not that he had ever doubted she would. But then, after they were interrupted and he had left, something had happened. He wondered if maybe Snow White had said something to her daughter, but the woman had told him she wouldn't. Of course, she had also implied _love _which was completely false, but still. She seemed a woman of her word.

And he _had _felt something when they had kissed. He hadn't felt anything even remotely as strong since Milah, and it confused him that she was pulling away now. He _knew _she felt it too. At first, his flirting had just been a means to an end, once again using his amazingly good looks and sexuality to get what he wanted from the opposite gender. But, somewhere along the way, maybe it had turned to more. Whatever that kiss meant to them, the fact that there had been a spark there was undeniable. And yet, she had been cold and distant with him since then. Maybe he was over thinking it, but he hadn't even had to think about a rendezvous with any woman since Milah. Milah. It always came back to her, didn't it? He hadn't forgotten her, not by a long shot. He knew what was driving him deep down to help them. It wasn't because of Emma really. It was because he was going to get his revenge. He was going to skin a crocodile. But he couldn't deny that for the first time since the Dark One had taken his beloved from him, he was thinking of her less and less. She wasn't the only name in his every breath anymore. She wasn't in his every thought, both in sleep and awake anymore. He rubbed his forearm subconsciously, reminding himself of the tattoo that resided there. He had gotten it to remind him of Milah, to remind him of his goal. He would do anything to get revenge for her, and that meant helping Emma Swan and party.

No, he definitely did not love Emma Swan. He was still too hung up for Milah. And he would never be able to move on until he got his revenge for her. He had thought being in Neverland would help him, but the magic was gone, and he spent three centuries plotting his revenge. And now, his feelings were clouding his judgment. If he had been smart, he would have sweet talked Cora that night when she had come to take the compass, and he would be in Storybrooke already. But no, he had chosen Emma Swan. And now that he thought about it, maybe he would have chosen her again.

He looked over at her again, but she was keeping her gaze focused in front of her. He wanted to know what had happened. He wanted to know how she had over thought that kiss, how she had decided to regret it. Because he was sure that was what it was. There was no other way she could resist his charm, especially after whatever had happened during that kiss. Hook had only ever pined after one woman, especially after getting what he wanted already. And somehow, Emma Swan had bested him in that once again.

He caught up to her quickly. He was going to get to the bottom of this. "Do you still trust me?" he asked quietly, making sure no one else heard him. He didn't want Mama Swan to decide that he was 'ready' for her blessings. He wasn't sure he could bear _that._

She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, and he couldn't help but smirk. How could she deny the effect he had on her? Honestly, the woman jumped a mile every time he even came near her. She looked at him for only a second before turning her gaze back in front. "Yes," she said.

He nodded, glad for that. He knew how hard it was for her to trust him especially after she had told him about that Neal character. And for some reason, he knew he would _hate _it if she stopped trusting him. He opened his mouth to say something else. He wanted to ask her what he had done to upset her. But she cut him off.

"Do the Indians know you were Peter?" she asked quietly, making sure the others did not hear her.

He sighed. Of course she would change the subject. This was going to be harder than he thought. It was odd, working this hard to get what he wanted. He was so used to women falling over themselves to help him. And yet, here was Emma Swan, besting him over and over again. It was what intrigued him the most about her though, that she did not succumb so easily to his charm. Of course, from the kiss, he knew she wasn't completely insusceptible to his advances. But she had somehow convinced herself to act like she was. Infuriatingly mad, this woman was!

"Yes," he answered her question. "I suppose my secret won't stay secret for too long. I'm actually surprised that Lionheart over there didn't give me away right away."

"Maybe they won't," she suggested. "You _were _here for 300 years as Hook, right?"

"No such luck, love," he said, and raised an eyebrow when she flinched at the endearment. He had thought she was over that. "The Indians called me Peter, even then. They're a stubborn people. You'll see it yourself soon enough. That's why I was telling you it would be easier to just comply with their demands. The Indians are a peaceful people until you cross them."

"Hence the trust," she said, more to herself than to him.

"Exactly," he said, eager for this opening. "Speaking of trust.."

"Will they keep us long?" she cut him off again.

"Who can know?" he shrugged. "I'm going to wager we'll be spending the night with them."

"Another night away from Henry," she sighed.

He sighed, feeling odd at that statement. It took him a moment to realize it was regret at disappointing that he felt. That was odd. He had definitely never felt that before. He had always lived by a certain set of principles, and one of the most important ones had been to never regret anything. Even when the crocodile had killed Milah, it wasn't regret he felt. It was determination for revenge. And yet, here he was, regretting keeping her from her son for another night longer.

"You'll get back to your son," he promised her. Soon, they would be in Storybrooke, and he would get his revenge, and Emma would get to be with Henry again.

"I know," she tried to smile. "It's the when that's worrying me."

She walked away from him before he could respond, walking back next to her mother. It was as if she was revealing too much from him, as if she was hiding from him now. That confused him. He thought she trusted him. She told him as much. And yet, she was hiding away from here behind her mother.

It looked like he wasn't going to get answers now. She was avoiding him. He had avoided many a girls the morning after to know the signs. It had just never happened to _him _before. He was used to girls fawning over him, especially after they got a taste of what he was capable of. Oh well, he decided. He could see Neverland again at any rate.

They had entered the Plains now. These seemed the same, never ending, and vast. This was a place he enjoyed. Whatever danger came your way, you would see it a mile away. There was nothing to hide behind, short of a few shrubs and trees. The only danger here was the Indians, and that was only if you crossed them. They _were _a peaceful people. They cared more about the land than anything else, and Hook appreciated them for it. They loved this land just as much as he did.

Lionheart slowed slightly to walk next to him. "Why have you returned, Peter?" he asked quietly, his eyes darting for a brief moment to the rest of their party.

He sighed. He had expected the questions, and he was grateful that Lionheart had had the decency to ask when the others could not hear. He knew the other Indians would not be so discreet. His secret was bound to come out, that he had been Peter Pan, that he had been the child in their stories, the child that refused to grow up. But that had been a lifetime ago, back before Hook lost his innocence, back when he still saw the good and right in the world. Now, he had seen too much, done too much. Now, he was broken.

"See the hot blonde?" he nodded his head back slightly, keeping his voice low. "She saved my life."

The Indian looked at him for a moment. "I wonder if it is really gratitude that drives you."

"That and revenge," he said with a smirk.

"So you have not given up your mission?" Lionheart raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not. Why would you think that?"

Lionheart turned his head to look at Emma. "I thought perhaps you had a new mission in life."

"Not yet." He would not be able to rest or move on until he got revenge for Milah.

Lionheart nodded. "Revenge is not the way, my friend."

"Easy for you to say you bloody pacifist," Hook rolled his eyes. Yup, the Indians were too peaceful a people. Violence to them was only warranted in defense.

Lionheart smirked at him for a moment before a solemn look passed his face. "The Lost Boys have not forgotten."

He cringed. He had expected as much. Who would have thought the lost boys driving out the pirates? Especially when they had all been friends before, back when he was Peter. "They never did forgive me for growing up," he said softly.

"All children must grow up eventually," Lionheart said.

"But not all children become pirates."

The Indian laughed. "That is true. But I think you make a nice pirate, my friend."

"Glad to have your approval," Hook smirked.

Suddenly, Lionheart stopped. With a smirk at Hook, he let out a loud whistle. Immediately, dozens of Indians surrounded them, spears and bows in hand. They lowered their weapons when they saw Lionheart. But a few raised them again when their eyes landed on Hook. Oh right, not _all _of them were his biggest fans. You kidnap their bloody princess _once _and they never let you forget it, honestly. He didn't _hurt _Tigerlily. Breaking her heart, that was another story. But who knew the Indian princess would fall for him? Oh right…

The chief came up to them, his arms crossed and a hard look on his face. His eyes darted over the women before resting on Hook. "Ah Peter. I was wondering when you would return to these lands."

"Chief," Hook nodded once, smirking. He heard Snow White gasp, and he knew his secret was out. "You know my connection to these lands."

"Peter _Pan_?" the princess asked her daughter. Hook did not turn to see Emma's reaction. His focus was maintain on the chief of the Indians.

"Why have you returned now?"

"Got a favor to ask of the fairies," Hook saw no point in trying to hide it. Word got around here fast anyway, especially with the Indians. There wasn't anything they didn't know about thisland and the inhabitants.

"Do you truly think they will grant you any favors?" the man next to the Chief asked.

"Ah Skunkbreath," Hook greeted.

The man growled. "That is not my name."

"But it describes you quite well, doesn't it?"

The man raised his spear again to attack, but the Chief stopped him with a raise of his hand. "Dragonfire asks a valid questions, Peter. Why would the fairies grant you anything?"

Hook's gaze darted to Emma for a split second. He had wondered about that already. He had been ruthless when he returned to Neverland. The fairies would not look kindly on his actions. But they were suckers for a happy ending, and for the magic of love. He hoped he could convince enough of them to help him, because of his – feelings."I will convince them."

The Chief seemed to understand. "Well, old friend, it seems perhaps your mission _has _changed."

"It will not change until I get my revenge," he said firmly.

"Be that as it may," the chief said. "You will not be able to do anything tonight. You must join us for the festival."

"What festival?" Hook said, unsurprised. The bloody Indians celebrated everything, and they invited bloody everyone. Of course they would not let him bow out, even now. Even if two-thirds of them hated him.

"My daughter's wedding," the Chief said slowly. Clearly, he did not forget what he had done to Tigerlily either.

"Tigerlily is getting married?" Hook raised an eyebrow. "To whom?"

The chief laughed and looked at the man next to him, the man who looked clearly ready to fight him still. Of course. "Well, Skunkbreath," Hook smirked. "I would be _happy _to attend your wedding."

* * *

Emma was not much in a festival mood. The others, including her mother, were eating this up. They were dancing around the raging fire, and having a good time. But Emma was too preoccupied. She needed to figure out how to get home without putting Henry in danger. What shocked her most right now was Hook. He was feeling _very _festive apparently. He had been dancing and reacquainting himself with the Indians all night. Some seemed to be glaring daggers at him, but most were warming up to his charm. Unfortunately, she knew too well the power it had.

She was staring into the fire when he came and sat next to her, two cups in her hands. She hugged herself more tightly, trying not to touch him. Unfortunately, he still had no understanding of personal space, and he was sitting pressed up against her arm. "The Indians know how to party, eh, love?" he asked, handing her a cup.

"I suppose," she said, taking a sip.

"Have I done something to upset you, darling?" he asked, leaning in slightly.

She sighed, and looked at him for a moment. "No."

"Then have you suffered a case of sudden amnesia I should be made aware of?" he raised an eyebrow.

Of course he would ask this of her. Of course he wouldn't just let it go. But then, had she really expected him to? Had any of his actions thus far shown he would? And it wasn't exactly a small thing, she supposed, their kiss. Even with needed to forget about it, she couldn't deny that. His touch, his very presence, it burned a fire in her that she had not felt in so long. "Hook," she sighed.

"Because I cannot imagine another reason how you could forget about our little tryst," he said softly, a small smirk on his lips.

"I – I haven't forgotten," she said quietly.

"And so you choose to ignore me of your own choice?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hook," she said again.

"From where I was standing, love, I _know _you enjoyed it at the very least."

"I did,' she admitted.

"Then what is the problem?" his hand moving to cover hers.

"Because I can't enjoy it!" she cried at him, snatching her hand away. God, he was so infuriating. She got up and stomped away, needing to get away from him. He was too consuming, and she was too broken. She could not do this. She did not deserve it, not after everything. Besides, she needed to focus on Henry, and getting back to him. That was the only thing that was important, getting back to her son. She did not need any distractions.

She walked off into the woods, needed a moment alone. She leaned against a tree and shut her eyes, willing herself to forget. To forget how it felt when he touched her, when he kissed her, when he teased her. She couldn't take it, not right now. She needed to be stronger than this. He'll leave you, she reminded herself. He'll leave you like the rest.

"You know, it's not very smart of you to wander off in a land you don't know alone," Hook came up next to her.

She jumped, and wanted to cry when she saw it was him. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"No, can't say I can," he smirked at her.

"You're so _annoying,_" she growled. "Please, please just leave me alone. I can't handle this right now!"

"Emma," he stepped forward, the smirk gone. She saw it was replaced by a look of genuine concern. Lies, it was all lies.

"Look, Hook, fine, I enjoyed it," she cut him off. "You're a hell of a kisser, not that you need the ego booster. You happy? You win. You made me want to kiss you. Now please go away."

He looked at her for a moment, the longest moment of her life. It was like he was reading her, seeing her right through to her soul. And she hated it. She might not be the pirate, but she didn't exactly want anyone to see the demons she did inside. She wasn't princess material. She wasn't _love _material.

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked quietly.

"No," she sighed. It wasn't him. It was her. It was the fact that she would never find love, because everyone would leave her. Everyone always left her. And she would be left to pick up her own pieces, and this time, she just couldn't do it.

"Have I told you a lie?" he stepped forward slightly.

"No," she turned away. She didn't want to look at him, to see that damned look of concern there.

"And do you still trust me?" he asked.

She didn't answer this time. Because despite her own feelings, despite her own thoughts, she did trust him still. Her mind had spoken loudly again, and had made sure to put out any fire he might have caused, but her heart was screaming too loudly to quiet that thought. She trusted him. He would not betray her, at least not in this. They would return to Storybrooke together. He would help her get back to Henry, and he would not hurt her son. But did she trust him not to leave her once they returned? Did she trust him to stay when no one else ever did? No. She was afraid she couldn't.

"Emma," he grabbed her with his hook and pulled her into his arms, facing her towards him. "Do you still trust me?"

"Yes," she answered quietly.

"Then why are you pulling away from me?"

She looked away. What could she say? But he wouldn't let her bow out gracefully. He used his good hand to turn her head towards him. "Emma," he said quietly.

"Because I can't do this!" she cried. "Because I don't deserve this!"

"Deserve this?" he raised an eyebrow. "I'm a pirate, love, not a bloody prince in a fancy castle."

She rolled her eyes. Even now, he was so damned infuriating. "That's not what I meant."

"I know," he smirked. "But I thought the ridiculousness of that statement warranted an equally ridiculous response."

"It's not ridiculous!"

"Emma, love, if there's anyone who deserves happiness, it is the darling savior princess," he smirked at her.

"I'm not a princess," she scoffed.

He stepped a little closer and rubbed her arm with her good hand, his hooked hand wrapping around her waist. "Why don't you think you deserve this?"

She sighed. "What even is _this_? I mean, what the hell are we even doing?"

"Enjoying each other's company?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"Hook," she took a deep breath.

"Why does it have to be anything else?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you have to think so into it, love?"

"Because I have a son," she said quietly. "And because—because I don't have the energy to pick myself up again."

A look of understanding came across his face. "You know, I've had several names in my life. Some you know, Peter, Hook, Killian. And some of them, I don't think are appropriate for a princess's ears. But never in my time on this earth have I ever been named Neal."

"I'm not saying you're Neal," she cringed. Why did he know her so well? Why did he see right through her?

"Good," he pulled her closer. "Because I'm not going to leave, love."

"Yes you are," she whispered, her eyes flickering straight to his eyes.

"Not everyone is going to leave you." He leaned closer. She could feel his breath on her skin, causing her to shiver.

"Hook," she sighed, knowing where this was going. She couldn't handle this right now.

"Shh, love," he said quietly. "Just let go. I'm not going to leave. I promise."

She could hear the genuine tone in his voice. She wanted to believe him, she really did. She was ready to heal. She was ready to not be broken anymore. But it was _so _hard. It was so damn hard. And she wasn't strong enough. She wasn't strong enough to take that leap, to let go, to give in. Hook was giving her an opening, but she knew it would close too, maybe soon.

He seemed to know what she was thinking, with that damned insightful side of him. "Emma, just let go," he said.

Then, he kissed her. And, for some reason unbeknownst to her, she let him.

* * *

**NEW UPDATE! What did you think? I really enjoy writing Hook's pov. You'll get a closer look into Neverland next chapter ;)**

** AnimeRose93: I have so many feels about the fall finale. I liked it a lot! And Hook's face when he was telling her he wouldn't have done the same as she did... omg. And saving Aurora's heart! Ugh, he's so perfect. JUMP INTO MY PANTS ALREADY. Can't wait to see their showdown when she finds out he sees her in Storybrooke for the first time!**

**What did you guys think of the fall finale? Let me know!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and thoughts on the chapter! What did you think of this chapter? FYI, rated M stuff coming soon wink wink hint hint ;) **


	12. The Heart Is Hard To Translate

**Chapter 11: The Heart Is Hard To Translate**  
_It has a language of its own..._

The tree bark was hurting Emma's back, and yet she didn't care. Hook was pressed against her, his lips moving in sync with hers, his hooked hand resting on her hip, his firm body pressed against hers, and his good hand trailing dangerously close to the hem of her jeans. Now that, that she cared about. Not in the get off of me way. No, for what seemed like the millionth time when it came to Killian Jones, she had shut her mind off. She was listening only to her heart at the moment. And her heart was telling her this felt fucking _amazing_. She wasn't kidding when she told him he was a good kisser. Because, god damn, he was. She was getting lightheaded, and yet she still wanted more. She never wanted him to stop.

She gasped when his lips left hers in favor of her neck. At the same time, his hand was suddenly on her breast, cupping it firmly. She bit back a moan when his thumb teased her hardening nipple. Emma grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him closer to her, as if that were possible. His lips were doing marvelous things to her neck, nipping softly on her skin. When his tongue touched her earlobe, she could no longer hold back the moan that elicited from her mouth. He was just so damn _good_. She could see why girls fell over themselves for him, why he was used to them fawning over him. If she wasn't so broken already, she would have jumped his bones a long time ago. As it was, every part of her was on fire. He was burning her, and she _loved _it.

But then his hand moved south to undo her jeans, and her brain woke up, screaming at her. She couldn't do this, not now. She wasn't ready for – that. Not yet. "Hook," she called out.

He must have heard the restrain in her voice, because he stilled completely, his hand still on the buttons of her jeans, his lips still on her neck. Slowly, he raised his head and looked at her. "Something wrong, love?"

"I – I can't do this," she said apologetically. Because she really was sorry. Because he felt so good. Because she _wished _she could do this. All her doubts from before came rushing back to her head. Surprisingly, she didn't regret the kiss. She was enjoying being pressed against this tree, and feeling him so close to her. She _liked _the intimacy.

He sighed, and looked into her eyes, holding her gaze as only he could. "Are you actually overthinking this _while _it's happening this time?"

She smiled slightly, looking completely guilty.

He groaned softly, his hand moving up to rest on her stomach. "Emma, we went through this," he kissed her lips softly. "I'm not your ex-lover."

"No, I know," she said truthfully. She knew he'd leave her eventually, but he was _not _Neal. And she was not the naïve girl she had been when she met him, not anymore. Life had taught her better than that. "I just – I'm not ready for – _that_."

"You mean the best lay you'd ever have?" he asked, smirking at her. But she saw that under the teasing smirk on his face, understanding took over thankfully. For once, she was glad he seemed to know her so well.

She rolled her eyes at his comment though and pushed him off of her. "I doubt you're _that _good."

He looked seriously offended. "I'll have you know I have never had any complains."

She could believe it, going from just how he kissed. Even with only one hand, she knew he would be _amazing_. But still, she couldn't sleep with him right now, not like this no matter how good she knew it would be. She rolled her eyes at him again.

He looked at her for a moment before sighing and stepping back. "Shall we return to the party then? I wouldn't put it past your darling mother to think I've snuck off in the middle of the night kidnapping her precious daughter."

She laughed as they started back. "She would hunt you down and kick your ass."

He scoffed. "One, she would never find me, especially not in these lands. And two, she could _not _kick my ass."

Emma laughed, shaking her head. "Snow White might seem small and nice, but don't be fooled, my friend. She would claw your eyes out and feed them to the dwarves for breakfast."

He blanched slightly at the thought. But then another thought seemed to come to him. "Just wondering, love, but why is she _Snow White_?"

"The stories say it's because her skin was white as snow," Emma shrugged.

He rolled his eyes. "I meant why she is Snow White to _you_. She is your mum, isn't she?"

Emma sighed. Why did he always ask the hardest questions of her? And why the hell did she keep letting him? Oh right… the whole 'trust' thing. "Because I lived for 28 years thinking my parents had abandoned me on the side of some road," she answered, not sure why she was telling him. "I found out she was my mother not even a month ago. Hell not even 2 weeks ago. I need time to adjust."

He just nodded, not saying any more on the subject. They rejoined the party then, and as expected, Snow White saw them immediately, hurrying to meet them. "Where were you?" she hugged her daughter. "I thought something had happened to you!"

Hook just passed her a look, smirking to let her know he was right. She rolled her eyes at him, but smiling reassuringly at her mother. "Just went for a walk, Snow, don't worry, I'm fine."

"We don't know these lands, Emma," her mother chastised. "You can't just wander off."

"Can I just step in now and say I was with her," Hook stepped in, a smirk still on his face. "And I _do _know these lands."

Snow rounded on Hook, glaring at him. "Like that's any better. Honestly, you two are like a bunch of teenagers."

"I find that highly offensive," Hook chuckled. "Seeing as I spent centuries in this land trying to avoid those terrible years and all."

"Well, _Peter_," Snow White smirked slightly at the pirate. Emma could not believe it. Her mother was _amused _with Captain Hook. What the hell was going on through Snow White's head? "Seeing as you did in fact grow up, I guess you _didn't _avoid them."

"Alas," Hook looked down sadly, playing up the dramatics. "I did not, at least in my appearance. I assure you, milady, inside, I am still a child at heart."

"Clearly."

The two of them laughed, leaving Emma completely confused. When had this little teasing friendship happened? And how the hell was she supposed to feel about it? Ugh, damn Hook and his charm! And her mother! Snow White was not supposed to succumb to the charm of Captain bleeding Hook!

"Is the party over?" she cut in, looking around. The crowd had dwindled considerably since she had walked away.

Snow shrugged. "Most people are getting tired. Anyway, we need to go."

"Where?" she wondered. Were they going to go to the Fairies now?

"Aurora is going to try to contact Henry again," Snow explained. "To update him on everything."

She nodded, agreeing immediately. Though, she still did not like Henry being in danger in that smoky burning room. "Your husband is dead when we get home for letting him go back there," she told her mother as the three walked to the tent the Indians had provided for Aurora and Mulan.

Snow laughed. "Get in line, sweetheart," she said. "Endangering my grandson? Oh Charming is going down."

They entered the tent, and saw Aurora was lying down already. Emma suddenly had a thought. She knelt down next to the princess. "Aurora, listen," she said. "Don't tell Henry that it's Hook helping us, alright?"

They all looked at her in confusion. Emma looked at Hook briefly before sighing. "Gold is helping them, right?" she said. "I don't think it would be wise to let Gold know its Hook that's our special friend here. He's not going to take that kindly, and he might not help then. "

Understanding came across Snow's face. "You're right," she said. "He might find it more beneficial to himself to make sure we don't make it back at all."

Aurora looked slightly guilty. Emma was sure it was because the princess was not used to lying. "Aurora, look, you don't have to lie, alright?" she said, smiling reassuringly at her. "Just say it's a friend. He shouldn't ask if you don't make is suspicious."

Aurora nodded, and lay back. "Here goes nothing."

They waited quietly for her to fall asleep. Only when they were sure she was asleep did they begin to talk. The night would only last so long, and right now, they needed to figure out their next move for the morning. "What did they mean back there?" Snow asked quietly. "Why wouldn't the fairies help you?"

Hook chuckled once. "Ah well I thought we'd hit that little snag. I might have tried to er – steal something from them."

"What?"

"Their light," he said.

Emma did not understand the importance of that particular thing, but Mulan and Snow seemed to get it. "So we're screwed then," Snow groaned. Okay so the light was important. Got it.

"You forget, milady," he smirked. "I _am _still a pirate. I'm quite resourceful, you know."

"And how exactly are you going to use your _plentiful _resources as a pirate to convince them not to kill you on the spot?" Mulan raised an eyebrow.

His eyes darted to Emma for a moment before he cleared his throat and answered. "The fairies are suckers for a happy ending, and true love and all of that."

True love? Oh hell no. Now he was going too far. She opened her mouth to shut that idea down when he spoke again.

"And having Snow White here, one half of the dynamic true love duo will most likely convince them," he continued.

Oh. Okay, that made sense. No one but Regina would ever think to even try to separate those two. And even she hadn't been successful for too long. Maybe this could work. Aurora stirred in her sleep, and Emma looked at her worriedly. Was something wrong? Was Henry okay? God, why couldn't she just enter this damned sleep herself? Then again, only true love's kiss would end that curse right? Fat chance of that ever happening for her. So she supposed her going in wasn't the best idea.

She yawned involuntarily, suddenly exhausted. Snow smiled at her protectively. "Emma, you should go sleep. We have a long day tomorrow," her mother said.

"I can't," Emma's eyes were glued to Aurora.

"She's just updating him on our status, Emma," Snow said. "Go to sleep. If it's anything bad, I'll come wake you."

She yawned again, and sighed. "Fine, but come wake me up if something happens."

"I promise," Snow smiled.

Emma stood and walked out, ready to get some shut eye. She felt like she had been up for a month. "I'll walk you back, love," Hook followed her out.

Of course. She sighed and conceded without a fight. She just did not have the energy in her right now. She started walking to her tent. "So how are you really going to convince them to help?" she asked. She knew he wasn't telling them everything, and she needed to know.

He was quiet for a moment. "We need to find Tinkerbell first."

"I see. And why would she help you if you broke her heart?" Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because of love," he shrugged. "I wasn't kidding. The fairies are suckers for those kinds of things. They thrive on it, get their power from it."

"And they're going to help us because they want Snow White and Prince Charming back together?" she asked him skeptically.

"Yes," he said. And she immediately knew he was lying. It was her gift, of course, to always know the lies from the truth. And he wasn't telling her everything.

She stopped in front of her tent, turning to him to find out what he was hiding from her. But he didn't let her speak. Instead, he stepped forward, and kissed her. This time, it was a desperate kiss. This time, it was full of longing. And it made her lose her breath. When he finally released her, she was panting. "Good night, love," he said, smiling at her, giving her another peck on the lips.

"Good night, Hook," she turned to walk away, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

He brought her hand to his lips and placed a light kiss on her knuckles. "Killian," he whispered.

"What?"

"My name is Killian," he said softly.

Oh. He was telling her to call him by his first name. _Killian. _But that was so – personal. So much more than she was ready for, wasn't it? But then, after their tryst on his boat, and in the woods, and that last good night kiss, was it _really _that soon? Clearly, they had come closer on a more intimate level. And she _did _trust him. Maybe it would be fine to call him Killian. "Good night – Killian," she tried it out.

He smiled and pulled her close, kissing her again. This time, it was a burning kiss. She could feel his need for her. He could feel how hearing his name from her lips made him feel. She wondered how ecstatic he would be if she called him _Peter_. Okay, maybe not so much. He pulled away slowly. "Say it again," he breathed against her lips.

"Killian."

His lips were moving in sync with hers, making her head spin. Damn it, he was so good at this. She was clutching onto him just to remain standing, pressed firmly against him. He was consuming her, slowly, but surely. And she actually liked it. That was the oddest part. She _liked _this, this intimacy. And that was when she decided that the fire he had started would not be put out. It couldn't be, not after this. And that fucking terrified her. She pulled away before she did something she'd regret in the morning. "Good night," she said again.

He smirked, opening his eyes slowly. "Dream of me, love, because I will be dreaming of you," he said. "And about how I still owe you for tying me up back there."

She shivered at the insinuation, and ran into her tent before she took him up on his offer right now. No, this was moving way too fast. She had just freaking met the guy! And those slutty days of hers were over. Now there was Henry. Now she was more mature. Then again, if she were that mature, she would have admitted the truth to herself. That she couldn't rush this, because this was different. This wasn't like her one night stands. And she knew that if she gave in so fast, she would fall harder and break fully when he finally left her.

She sighed, and tried to go to sleep. Unfortunately, her mind had other ideas now. Fucking great.

* * *

**NEW UPDATE! Yes I know it's shorter than usual, but I have the next 4 chapters planned out so it had to end here. BTW just so you know! Rated M stuff kind of previewed here, but will be started in 3 chapters hint hint ;)**

**And I know I just updated, but I had to get this out. You guys with all your reviews and messages and I love you guys! So this is my treat to you:)**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

** : omg that fight. Shoot me now.**

** Isis36: noted. Sorry about that! I will warn before all spoilers!**


	13. Love Is Strength

**Chapter 12: Love Is Strength**  
_But can is save us now?_

Regina poured herself another drink. She needed it, after a week like this. Honestly, it was one thing after another. First, the power had 'mysteriously' gone out for an entire weekend, causing people to panic. Then, all the food in the entire town had suddenly rotted over night. Now, she had just received a call from the Storybrooke Water Company that said there was a mysterious black substance in the water supply. It was just one fucking thing after another.

Of course, the townspeople blamed her. Why wouldn't they? She was the Evil Queen. She had brought this curse on them in the first place. But didn't they understand? Didn't they see? She had cast this curse to _rule _them in this land. Why would she ever ruin that? But, they didn't know Cora was back, of course. She had been surprisingly quiet on the direct attack thus far. All her attacks came in the dark of the night, away from prying eyes. God, she hated that woman.

Her phone rang, and she shook her head out of her thoughts, turning back to her desk. "Hello?" she sat in her chair, sighing. What was it this time?

"We have a problem," Charming's voice called back to her. Of course.

"What is it?"

"It's the townspeople now," he said worriedly. "They're acting strange."

"They're a bunch of fairytale characters who just realized they spent 28 years as other people in a land without magic," she rolled her eyes. Was this it? Honestly, maybe the 'Sheriff' should come try to tackle some of _her _problems. Then maybe he wouldn't call her about ridiculous things. "Of course they're acting strange."

"Not like that," Charming said. "Granny and Red told me about some of the things they've seen in the diner. They're acting – cursed."

She sat up straight. Was this Cora's next move? "How so?"

"They're starting fights, and commotions," he explained. "The Blue Fairy _Nun _just tried to get into it with Belle."

She sighed. Ah, of course. Get the village all riled up, cause a riot, overthrow her. Why didn't she see this coming? "Cora," she said quietly.

"That's what I was thinking too," Charming sighed. "What are we going to do? We need to stop her."

There was a knock on her door, and Gold came in. She waved him into the seat across from her. "I agree, and we need to do it quickly. Let's meet tonight, Gold's shop."

Gold raised an eyebrow across from her, but nodded once. She hung up and faced the man across from her, her once partner in crime, her at times enemy, and the man who had caused all of this by teaching Cora magic in the first place. "What can I do for you, Gold?" she asked.

"Well, dearie," he said, moving his came in front of him. "I think I might have a solution to our little _problem._"

"I take it you haven't decided to take up arms with my mother against me then?" she asked, slightly surprised. She knew Gold hated her, especially after he found out who had kept Belle captive all these years. And she had sort of expected him to jump at the chance to ruin her, even if it meant siding with Cora.

"She threatened Belle," Gold said softly. "All she did was ensure her demise."

"Ah, I see," she smirked at the man across from her. "I told you this time would be different. This time, we _all _have something to lose." Once upon a time, Cora had taken Daniel from her. Once upon a time, Cora had ensured Regina would _always _hate her for it. Once upon a time, that hatred had turned Regina into the very image of her mother. But not anymore. Now, she had Henry. Now, she _wanted _to be different. Gold had been a wild card, however. He might have swung the other way, if he didn't have Belle. Now he knew how Regina felt. Now, he had a reason to fight.

"And that is why we need to end her, now," Gold said simply, quiet anger simmering under his tone.

"What's your plan?" Regina asked eagerly. The sooner they stopped Cora, the better.

"That's the tricky thing, dearie," Gold sat back. "We're going to need someone to help us."

"Who?" she raised an eyebrow. Both she and Gold had immense power, and together, they should be more than a match for Cora, hopefully. Though, it seemed her mother had learned a few things on her own. Who knew how much power she wielded, especially when she had not been stunted by the curse.

"We need someone whose love is strength, not weakness," Gold explained.

"Charming?" she asked. "He practically _bleeds _love for his charming family."

"Afraid not," Gold said. "This person is very peculiar. We need someone whose heart cannot be taken. Only such a person will have the strength to defeat your darling mother."

Regina knew who he meant before he even said it. Of course, who else could it be? Luck was just never on her side, was it? It was like the fucking universe was working against her.

"I'm sure you're aware by now, then," Gold smirked slightly, leaning forward again on his cane, "that I mean Emma Swan."

She sighed. First the bitch had come back into Henry's life, then, she had practically taken her son from her, and then she had broken her curse. But of course, that wasn't enough, was it? Of course the freaking prophesized savior would be the only one who could stop Cora. As if Henry didn't love the bitch more than her enough already. "Well then," Regina sat back, finishing off her drink. She definitely needed a few more of these now. "Seems like we really need to get her and her bitch of a mother back now."

Gold poured himself a drink from her private collection and chugged it down in one gulp. "And fast."

Excellent.

* * *

"You're sure we'll find the fairy there?" Emma asked again, dunking under a tree to keep up with the pirate. The four had set off in the morning, though the Indians had tried to warn them against it. But it didn't matter, whatever they said, however dangerous they said it would be. Because she needed to get back to Henry, and soon. When Aurora had woken up, she had told them that Henry said Cora was ruining the town. People were getting riled up, and he was worried there would be riots soon. Whatever Cora was planning, it was not going to be pretty, and she needed to get back to protect Henry. Her determination had tripled tenfold when she had heard that.

Hook was leading them now to his old dwelling, back when he was Peter. He didn't seem too keen on the thought, but he had told them it was their best chance to find Tinkerbell. "Tinkerbell," he corrected. "Don't call her some random fairy. Trust me, did that once, and it was not pretty."

"Whatever," Emma rolled her eyes. "Why would she be at your old house?"

"I wouldn't say _house_ exactly, love," he smirked, leading them forward. "It was more like a – clubhouse."

"In a tree," Snow smiled, probably remembering the stories.

"Yes," Hook said. "Honestly, how the hell do your people know that?"

"We know a lot about you," Emma smirked at the pirate. "Nice red and white underwear, by the way."

Hook just winked at her. "Actually, I prefer nothing down there," he lowered his voice so only she could hear, which she was thankful for. He had made several innuendos already to her, and she did _not _want her mom hearing them. "If you'd like to see, I'd be more than happy to comply."

"Pants will be left on at all times," Snow was suddenly next to them. Clearly, she _had _heard. She was glaring at the pirate.

Emma blushed red, and looked down. "Are we there yet?"

"Do you whine like this all the time, love?" he asked, smirking at her. "Not that I mind, of course. I do enjoy making a lass speechless, unless he is screaming my name, of course."

"And no name screaming," Snow covered her ears, shuddering. "I'm her _mother_, you disgusting pirate."

He just chuckled, winking at Snow White. "No said you had to listen, milady."

Snow just glared at him, and fell back with Mulan, who was helping Aurora through the forest.

"Now that we're alone," he smirked, holding a hand out to help Emma over a fallen tree. She took his hand and climbed over, trying not to get caught up at his touch. "Would you like to see my – lack of underwear, love?"

Honestly, Emma, he's just holding your freaking hand, she scolded herself. Stop acting like a randy school girl! But she couldn't help herself. She just kept thinking about being in his arms, and how it felt when he kissed her. God, she needed to stop this. "Why do you do that?" she asked, as they walked forward.

"Do what?" he raised an eyebrow. "Be this devilishly handsome? I'm afraid that's not exactly something I can turn off, unfortunately for women everywhere."

"Apparently you can't turn off the arrogance either," she rolled her eyes. "No, I meant why do you call me _love _when you call everyone else something else. Like Snow, you call her _milady_."

"Would you want me to call your mother my love?" he asked, smirking at her. "Are you into that kinky stuff, love? Having your mum join us? I don't know how I feel about that to be honest."

She rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore that. "No, but you did that in the beginning too, before we – you know."

"Made sweet love under the tree? Unfortunately, I have not had that privilege yet," he sighed dramatically, eyeing her figure. "At least, not anywhere besides my dreams. Don't worry though, love, it will happen soon, and it _will _leave you speechless."

She blushed at the image that came through her mind. What the hell was wrong with her! "Hook," she scolded.

He just laughed. "To answer your question, I do not find it appropriate to call your mum by the same endearments I choose for you, not when my intentions with you are so – inappropriate," he leaned in to whisper that last part into her ear, smirking as she shivered.

"And that's another thing," she shook her head, trying to compose herself. From the smirk on his face, she knew she had failed. "Stop saying things like that in front of Snow White. She _is _my mom."

"And when we're alone?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not even then," she glared at him. As if it wasn't bad enough. As if he didn't already have too much of an effect on her. She knew he wouldn't listen to that, but it was worth a try, right?

"Very well," he smirked. "I shall just resort to," he leaned in again and whispered, "demonstrations."

She felt a shiver run down her spine, the fire beginning to spread again as she remembered his last 'demonstration': their kiss. It wasn't fair. He shouldn't be that good. She opened her mouth to retort when he stopped, a cold look on his face.

She looked forward to follow his gaze. They stood in front of a tree, a huge tree actually. Definitely big enough for his little 'clubhouse'. Obviously, they were here, one step closer to Henry.

Snow, Mulan, and Aurora stopped next to her. "Is this is?" Aurora asked. "It's cute."

"And very well protected," his eyes roamed around their surroundings. "And I'm sure Tinkerbell added her own defenses once she took over here."

"To keep you out, I presume?" Emma asked, smirking.

Hook just laughed. "Like any woman would try to keep me out of her bedroom."

"Actually, I would," Emma said, trying to keep a serious look on her face. Unfortunately, her smirk was betraying her.

"And me," Snow said.

"Me too," Mulan added.

The three looked at Aurora who looked Hook over once. "Um, well I don't know," she said. The other three rolled their eyes at her as Hook smirked. "What?" she asked defensively. "He's hot!"

Emma just shook her head before turning back to Hook. "How do we get in?"

He looked around again before sighing. "Looks like there's no way out of this, is there?"

"This was your idea!" Emma said incredulously.

"Well it seemed like a good idea at the time," he said, shrugging. "Ah, well, looks like we're going in. Follow me, and step _only _where I step."

"Try not to kill us," Emma said seriously.

"A little trust, please, love," he rolled his eyes as he started forward.

They followed him in, making sure to follow his every movement. They entered through a little hole in the base of the tree. She let out a breath of relief when Hook finally stopped, and turned around to smirk at them. "And you thought you couldn't trust me," he said.

Suddenly, they were all thrown across the room, slamming against the wall. Emma tried to move, but only her head was free. Every other part of her was immobilized. A booby trap, and a _very _good one, it seemed. "Damn it, Hook," she growled. "When we get out of here, I am going to cut your other hand off."

"No need to get so violent, love," Hook smirked, even now. God, why was he so damned infuriating? "I'm sure there are other more – _pleasurable _punishments we can try."

Snow White groaned. "Still her mother!"

"Actually, milady, this time, I wasn't talking to your darling daughter," Hook said. "At least not out loud. In my head, I was just picturing those punishments."

Emma chose to ignore that. "Who were you talking to then?"

"Tink, you can come out now," he called to the empty room. "This is kind of childish, you know."

A bright light flew out into the open, and it took Emma a moment to realize it wasn't a light. It was a person, a really, really small person. Oh! A fairy! The light expanded until a beautiful woman stood in front of them. She was glowing still, as she glared at their male companion. "Peter," she narrowed her eyes at the pirate. She didn't even so much at glance at the rest of them. Her attention was solely focused on Hook.

"I still can't believe that," Snow whispered to Emma.

She rolled her eyes at her mother. "Really not the time, Snow."

Both Tinkerbell and Hook ignored them. "Happy to see me, Tink?"

The fairy rolled her eyes. "What the hell are you doing back here? You knew what would happen if you returned."

"You're telling me you really didn't know I was here the moment I entered the realm?" he smirked at her.

"Of course I did," she seemed offended. "But I was hoping you weren't _that _stupid."

"You know me, Tink," he winked at her. "I just can't conform to expectations."

"Apparently you can't _conform _to intelligence either," she shot back. "Now what the hell are you doing here?"

"I've come to see a fairy about a portal," he said simply.

Tinkerbell actually laughed. "We told you before, Peter. The fairies will not help you with your revenge."

It happened so quickly that Emma might have missed it if she wasn't watching him, but his gaze darted to her for a single second before turning back to Tinkerbell. "What if my reasons were different this time?"

That stopped Tinkerbell in her tracks. She peered at Hook more closely, narrowing her eyes. And the comprehension flooded her face. She seethed in anger as she finally turned her gaze from Hook to Emma. She peered at Emma for only a moment before she turned bright red. Okay, so the movies had that part right. Sparks flew from her glowing figure before she rushed at Emma, ready to attack her.

"Stop!" Hook screamed.

Tinkerbell stopped for a split second before looking at the pirate. "_Why _is your essence on her?"

Snow groaned next to her. "Please tell me you didn't sleep with him _already_."

"No I didn't, Miss One Night Stand With Dr. Whale," she retorted to her mother, trying to remain calm. What the fucking hell? These damned fairies could see the 'essence' on people? All they had done was kissed! What would happen if they actually _had _slept together? Would their fucking essences be joined together or something?

Tinkerbell ignored them again. "Why, Peter?" she asked again, simmering in rage.

"That's none of your business, Tink," he said calmly. How the fuck was he _still _so calm? The fucking little fairy could have freaking killed her and he was acting like nothing had happened. Oh she was going to punch him when they got out of this.

"Then I hope she likes walking around with no hair and only one eye," the fairy glared at Emma again, causing her to flinch. Friendly little pixies, her ass.

"Yes, I am sure you could do considerable damage to her. And why shouldn't you? Who am I to stop you? And you know how I do love women fighting over me" Hook conceded, smirking. Yup, definitely going to cut his other hand off. "But maybe we should take a moment to recall what happened the last time someone took away someone I cared about."

That had the fairy's red color lighten slightly. "You turned into a monster."

"I prefer my moniker Captain Hook," he said. "Now, think, Tink, what will happen this time if it happens again? Especially when last time, it was by a crocodile, one who drove me to need revenge for 300 years, and this time, it will be by a fairy, _my _fairy? What do you think will happen this time?"

"You'll survive," she said coldly.

"Will I?" he laughed once. It was not a happy sound, and Emma had to wonder about the first days after Milah was taken from it. She remembered what it had felt like the first nights in prison after Neal had betrayed her, and her heart went out to the pirate. "You think so, Tink? You think I'll survive if I lose another person I love?"

That made everyone freeze and stare at him. Emma's jaw actually dropped. Did he say – _love_? He didn't mean he loved her, did he? As in actual butterflies in your stomach, happily ever after, breaking curses love? Was he crazy? He didn't even know her! Okay well maybe he knew oddly more than most even in this short time, but enough to love her? He had _met _her, right? She wasn't someone to love. She was someone everyone left. She had accepted that about herself. Maybe she would never get her happily ever after, like her parents. And she was okay with that, because it was easier that way. Because love had broken her. Because she could not go through that again, not what she went through after Neal. And he was saying he _loved _her? It had to be a trick. Yes, that was what it was, a trick. He had to trick the fairies, she told herself. That was all it was.

But Tinkerbell apparently did not think so. She flushed red for a single moment before returning back to her normal hue. She was looking at him oddly, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth. But apparently, she decided he was because she said, "You'll have to ask the Queen. I don't have the magic to send you back myself."

"Splendid," he said, calm as a button, as if he hadn't just dropped the L bomb on them. "Now, could you let us down? You know I'm rather creative with positions, but this particular one isn't one I'm finding myself enjoying."

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes but smiled, waving her hand. Immediately, they regained control of their bodies and Snow ran to hug Emma. She sighed as she hugged her mom. Even if he _was _just trying to trick the fairies, which was the only way she could deal with this right now, she knew they would talk about it. Hook winked at her when she looked over at him over her mother's shoulder.

Hook took her in his arms when Snow finally released her. "Emma, my love," he said. In her ear, he whispered. "Play along, love, or you might never get to see your son again."

He _was _trying to trick the fairies. Suddenly, it all made sense. She thought back to last night, when he had lied to her about it being Snow White and Prince Charming's epic love that would get the fairies to help them. This was why he had lied. Because he had planned this already. Because he knew it was going to piss her off. Oh it did, definitely. But if this was the only way to get back to Henry, then fine, she'd play along. Oh yes, she was definitely going to be cutting her other hand off. Maybe a leg too. But what pissed her off even more was that some part of her was actually disappointed.

Emma Swan had long ago accepted that she'd never find true love. But this was the first time since she made the decision, that she really truly wished it wasn't so.

* * *

**NEW UPDATE! What did you guys think? Killian's thoughts on this will be coming in the next chapter wink wink :)**

**Thank you guys so much for your input! You guys always make me smile :) I'm actually really excited for the next two chapters and I hope you guys will like them! **

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter :)**


	14. Judge Me By The Heart Of Me

**Chapter 13: Judge Me By The Heart Of Me**  
_Look into my soul and set me free..._

Killian Jones knew Emma was ready to kill him as they followed Tinkerbell to Pixie Hollow. Not that he could blame her, of course. He had just told everyone he bloody _loved _her. Well, okay, he could blame her a little. If she was like every other woman, she would have been ecstatic to hear those words from his mouth. But then, if she was like every other woman, maybe he wouldn't be so interested in her. And bloody hell, he was so gone in it.

He wasn't lying completely. He _did _care for her, more than he had cared for anyone since Milah. And she _did _make him feel something he had thought he'd never feel again. And she _did _warm him heart, which he had thought had grown cold long ago. But love? Killian Jones was not sure if he was capable of such a feeling again. Emma wasn't the only one with demons from her past. He had loved Milah, wholeheartedly. He had loved her enough to offer himself up to Rumplestiltskin rather than let the crocodile know she was alive. He had loved her enough to grow into the dark Captain Hook when he lost her. Sure, he had turned into a right swine when he finally grew up from the starry eyed boy he had been as Peter. He had stolen many a fishermen's wives once he knew the joy a woman could bring in his bed. But evil? Evil enough to try to steal the light of the fairies? Evil enough to ravage Neverland when he returned as a man? That, he never was. Not until he lost Milah, and the darkness took over. That was the moment he had realized that love was weakness. But then came Emma, and he began to question this philosophy he had lived by for centuries. She made him feel again. She made him _alive. _

He smirked to himself as they walked. Oh he could just imagine the questions she would yell at him about his actions. He could not wait. He loved teasing her. He loved their back and forth game. He loved that he had finally found someone who could play the game so well with him. He loved – oh bloody hell. No, no, it was _not _love. He might have changed slightly since meeting her, but not enough to bloody well _love _her. Did he? No. Of course not. He scolded himself for even thinking it. He was Captain Hook for Pete's sake. He did not _love_. Women fell in love with _him. _It was all a clever rouse to get the fairies to help them, telling Tinkerbell he loved her. Yes, that was what it was, just a trick. He _did _care for her, more than he cared to admit even to himself. But was it more than that? Oh buggering fuck. He didn't even know anymore, that infuriating wench! What had she done to him?

"I'm not going to say I told you so," Snow White was suddenly next to him, surprising him. But, of course, he kept his composure. It would not be good to let Mama Bear know she had actually shocked the pirate.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, though he did. Of course he did. He supposed he should be glad that Snow White seemed to approve of him and his daughter. But he _hated_ being reminded of his internal torment on his feelings for her daughter. It shocked him how much he liked Snow White. He had heard of her before, of course. There wasn't anyone in any land that hadn't. But she had always seemed uninteresting to him. It wasn't like they'd have crossed paths before. If the curse hadn't been cast, he knew he would have never met the royal. But here they were, and he was finding her more and more agreeable. She was different than he expected. And definitely more meddling.

"Yes you do," she smirked.

He glared at her. "You want to get back to your husband, don't you?"

She raised an eyebrow, still smirking at him. "Is that a threat, Captain Hook?"

"No," he said truthfully. "It's simply a question, one you should think long and hard on. And if that answer is yes, then you should just go along with our little ploy. The fairies need to believe I've changed for love," he said quietly, keeping his eyes on Tinkerbell. It wouldn't do for the fairy to hear him right now. "Otherwise they will never help us."

She looked at him for a moment, deadpanned. "That's what you're going with? A ploy?"

He glared at her. "Yes."

"Honestly, I expected better," she shook her head. "Say it's to get into her pants, or something. But _just _to trick the fairies? Even you can do better than that."

"I _am _trying to get into her pants as well," he smirked slightly. Yes, he definitely liked Snow White. "But seeing as you've scolded me several times for making such innuendos about your daughter in front of you, I thought I'd keep that part out."

"Right," Snow smirked again.

Emma came over to them. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," Snow smiled at her daughter. "Listen, I'm going to go talk to Aurora, alright? I think she's still freaked about the dream connection, and if we're going to be using that connection, we need to make sure she doesn't panic at the last minute." She left the quickly.

Hook smirked. Subtle. Emma just rolled her eyes. "Not really subtle, is she?"

He laughed, but shook his head when she looked at him questioningly.

"Look, we need to talk," she lowered her voice.

"We need to do many things, love," he said, smirking. He knew he was being cowardly, but he was not prepared for her yelling at the moment, especially when he had no bloody idea what the hell he was feeling for her. "And none of them include talking. Now, if you'd like to sneak off for a quick little tryst, I'd be more than happy to oblige."

She glared at him. "I'm serious."

He sighed. There went that plan. "Pity," he said.

"Why did you do that?" she asked quietly.

"Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Hook," she glared at him.

He cringed at the sound of his moniker. Normally, he preferred it. But from her, especially after last night when she had called him his name, everything else sounded too impersonal from her lips. He leaned in slightly. "Killian."

She sighed. "Fine, you know what I'm talking about, _Killian."_

He smirked. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

She just elbowed him, glaring at him as she waited for his answer. He sighed, clearly not getting out of this. What the hell was he supposed to say? I _might _love you, but I _do _care for you? You've awoken me from a sleep I didn't even know I was in? You've changed my very essence? Not bloody likely. He knew she would take it about as well as he used to when random women would say such things to him. She would run, far away. And though he didn't know why, he wasn't quite ready for that.

He was going to talk himself out of it when suddenly Tinkerbell stopped. He looked around quickly. Pixie Hollow was hidden by deep magic, but to a trained eye like his, he could _just _see through the veil of magic. He might not be able to see it just yet, as fairies could, but he could feel it. Yes! Oh he loved his luck. "We'll have to continue this later, love."

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because, darling," he smirked as Tinkerbell waved her hand. The veil started to fall away and slowly, Pixie Hollow revealed itself to them. "We're here."

* * *

"Welcome to Pixie Hollow," Hook said. But she wasn't listening. She knew they still needed to talk and she still needed to cut off a limb or two, but she was too busy being mesmerized by the sight in front of her. She had never seen anything remotely as beautiful as this. What had looked like just another part of the woods just a moment before had changed into the most beautiful of places. There were new flowers, ones she had never even seen before of the deepest reds and pinks and yellows. The grass was greener than she could have imagined, even in any other part of Neverland. There were twinkling lights everywhere, looking like little stars come to the earth. And it wasn't just the looks of the place. It _felt _more alive here, it felt magical. She felt dazed.

There were fairies everywhere, playing in the flowers, talking amongst the trees, singing along the river. And they were beautiful. More beautiful than even the mermaids. But there was a difference between the half fish women, and these beings. With the mermaids, she had seen the evil that lurked under the surface. Here, either it was better concealed or it did not exist. Because she saw no evil here. She saw no unveiling of the beauty.

Suddenly, all the fairies seemed to notice them. There was a collective gasp as their gaze fell on Hook, and immediately, everyone darted out of sight. Hook sighed next to her. "_Now_ they hide, but there was a time when the women all fawned over me, and some of the men as well."

"Might be because you tried to steal their light," Tinkerbell retorted at him. "Come, we need to see the Queen first."

"Dead man walking," he said quietly, more to himself than her.

She raised an eyebrow. Was he really in that much danger? She got that this 'light' was important, but what the fuck was it? They walked through the Hollow, each step more dazing than the last until they entered a clearing. Emma saw immediately that it was set up as a court. _The Queen._

She sat in the middle of two men, who Emma figured were her body guards. And of course, she was beautiful. She was far more beautiful than all the other fairies. As they approached, she felt raw power seething in the air. She was suddenly afraid. The Queen could be their savior or their executioner, and she wouldn't even have to blink an eye. It all depended on Hook, and how far his little masquerade love could go. And she knew what she had to do. With a deep breath, she reached over and took his hand. He jumped slightly in surprise, but immediately regained his cool. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small smirk come across his face. Great, she could just _imagine _the thoughts running through his head right now. She pushed aside her own doubts and insecurities to play this right. Next to her, she saw her mother had a solemn look on her face. Clearly, Snow realized who they were dealing with as well.

A fairy near them blew into a horn, calling all attention on him for a moment. "Presenting Tinkerbell of Pixie Hollow, Captain Hook of the Jolly Roger, and Snow White, Emma Swan, Mulan Fa, and Aurora Rose of the Enchanted Forest."

For a split second, she wondered how he had known all of that, but she supposed being magical helped with that. Creepy. And he had classified her from the Enchanted Forest. Apparently, growing up in her world had not changed that. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, because in the Enchanted Forest, she was a princess, and Emma Swan was no princess.

The Queen was glaring, not at Hook as she would have expected, but at Tinkerbell. "Tinkerbell, you brought _him _here?" the Queen demanded, her voice shrill in anger. "You brought him to our most sacred place? To our Hollow?"

She waved her hand and Tinkerbell collapsed, gasping in pain. Emma was shocked, though Tinkerbell's actions from before should have warned her. The fairies were beautiful, but evil must lurk there as well, just hidden more cleverly. "Stop it," Hook stepped forward, letting go of her hand. He was clenching his fist, and talking through gritted teeth. "Leave her be!"

The Queen raised an eyebrow and waved her hand again. Tinkerbell immediately went limp, though she did not get up, pressing her forehead to the ground and breaking in hard pants. "You dare speak here, Peter? You dare to even come here after what you did?"

Hook was quiet for a moment, his eyes darting back to Emma for a split second. "Yes."

"Then you have come to your death!" the Queen stood, anger written so clearly on her face. And suddenly, Emma saw the darkness that had been hidden so well. Yup, friendly fairies her ass. This lot was about as nice as the mermaids clearly.

"Wait!" Tinkerbell's weak voice broke through the silence that ensued, awaiting the Queen's next move. "Please, Queen Clarion, wait!"

"Do you wish to explain why you have defiled this sacred place?" the Queen raised an eyebrow.

"Look at his light!" Tinkerbell said, her voice slightly more clear.

The Queen sat back for a moment, peering at Hook closely. It took her less time to see it than it had Tinkerbell. But in a moment, her eyes flickered to Emma as well. Jeez, if she had to be around fairies all the time, she would have to be careful who she even freaking touched! "What did you do to him?" she asked of Emma.

"I er – what?" Emma asked, confused.

"Your essence,"" the Queen said impatiently. "He has known your touch and has been changed for it."

"We need your help, please," Hook spoke again, saving Emma whose jaw had dropped. Did she say she had _changed _him? Oh this was too much too handle right now.

Queen Clarion laughed. "And why would we ever help you?"

"Because," Hook sighed. "Because my mission is not the same as it was."

The Queen just laughed coldly. "Whatever reasons might have changed in your heart, it does not change what you did."

"Yes, well I _am _sorry about that," he mumbled.

"Sorry?" the Queen laughed again once. "Sorry for trying to steal our light? Sorry for desecrating our sacred place? You think sorry will be enough to save you, Peter Pan?"

"Sorry, but what the hell is this light thing everyone is freaking out about?" Emma spoke up. If they were going to die for it, she thought she had a right to know.

"The light," a new voice spoke. A male fairy stepped forward. He looked older than the rest, his hair gray and his face worn. "The light is our greatest power. We fairies were created when the first baby laughed his first laugh and that laugh left the other world and came into Neverland. But the shift broke it apart, and from each piece sprang forth a fairy. Over the centuries, we have evolved, and it is our light that brings forth our new life. It is the center of all our power. It is the Star of Neverland."

"Second star to the light," Snow said quietly next to her.

"It was captured by these first fairies and brought into our hollow where we guard it, for it is the power of not just our kind but of Neverland itself," the fairy finished.

"Yes, thank you Dewey," the Queen smiled. "You remember Dewey, I presume?" she asked of Hook.

Hook just smiled at the old fairy. "Nice to see you again, Dew my man."

"Dewey is the keeper of our knowledge," the Queen explained to the others. She looked at Hook again for a moment before turning her gaze to Emma. "That is the evil your beloved is capable of. Are you surprised?"

"Beloved?" Emma couldn't keep her mouth shut. He had gone from the freaking pirate to Peter to her _beloved? _Where the hell was she when all these changed happened? They had kissed! Didn't meant they were going to ride off into the fucking sunset!

The Queen laughed, addressing Hook again. "Must be refreshing for you, Peter," she said sardonically, "having to work at getting your next trophy."

"She is not a trophy," he corrected her. That made Emma gape at him. He was laying it on a bit thick, wasn't he? "But you are correct. It _is _a challenge, and you do know how I love a challenge, me."

The Queen looked at Emma for a long moment before speaking again. "I see your light is clouded, Emma Swan. Clouded from your past, from your heartbreak."

Fucking fairies! Why were they all knowing, god damn! The stories hadn't warned her about this. "I've had a rough life."

"Yes," the Queen nodded. "But underneath the pain, there is the strongest and brightest of lights, Emma Swan, brighter than I have ever seen, even from young Peter."

"How can she get her light back?" Snow asked quietly. Emma sighed. She knew her mother was feeling guilty. But her darkest moments started long after she had been abandoned. At the core of her demons sat not Snow White and Prince Charming, but Neal.

The Queen watched Emma for a long time. "You must let go of yesterday," she said finally. "You must open your heart. Only then, Emma Swan, will your demons be vanquished."

Emma thought long and hard at her words. He would always be her biggest demon. Because that was the first time she had trusted someone, that was the first time she had opened herself up. And he had betrayed her. He had left her. He had shown her she was meant to be alone. Was she ready to let that go? Was she ready to finally move on and heal herself? She wasn't sure. She looked at Hook involuntarily. He was offering her an opening, but could she take it?

"All that is good and well," Hook spoke again. "But are you going to help us or not? You know, with my new found love and all?"

The Queen glared at him. "I see no reason to help you, Peter."

"No," Emma stepped forward. She could see how this would go. They would execute him, and maybe even them for associating with him, especially now that he was her 'beloved'. And she would never get home to Henry. Whatever demons she had, whatever problems, whatever clouded light, the only thing that mattered right now was getting back to her son. "Please, your - er majesty," she said, pleading. "My son, he's back there in our world. And we need your help to get back to him. Cora, she's evil, and she's there. He's in danger. I left him once before, because I thought he'd be better off without me. And he was adopted by the Evil Queen. I tried to leave him again, and he was put under a dark curse. I _cannot _leave him again. He needs me. I need him. I need to protect him." She had tears in her eyes. Her only chance of seeing Henry again was flying away from her, and she needed to stop it, now.

"What you ask of us is not easy, Emma Swan," the Queen said.

"But it can be done?" Snow asked.

"Yes," the Queen conceded, her eyes locked on Emma. "But I wonder, what would you sacrifice for this help? To see your son again, what would you give?"

"Anything," she didn't even have to think about it.

A small smile came to the Queen's lips. "Even if that meant leaving behind your beloved for trial where he would be found guilty and executed."

She looked at Hook for a long time. Could she do that to him? Maybe he wasn't her 'beloved', but somewhere along the way she had come to trust him, to care for him. And he had helped them. He had brought them this far. Could she leave him here to die? Even if Henry was at risk? Maybe she didn't _love _him, but she couldn't deny the spark between them any longer. She couldn't deny the burning he caused in her. She couldn't deny that maybe, just maybe, he _wouldn't _leave her like the rest. Queen Clarion had said she had changed him. Maybe she had. Maybe he was finally moving past the darkness of Milah's death. She didn't know. But she did know for sure, a hundred percent, that he was beginning to change her. Maybe he wasn't opening her heart just yet. Maybe she wasn't ready to heal right now. Maybe the darkness _in her _was too dark to brighten so quickly. But for the first time since she had realized her ate of being alone, she was beginning to wish it wasn't so. For the first time, since the darkness had taken over, she was beginning to feel the burning in her heart. Was he changing her? Maybe it was happening slowly, very slowly, but it was happening. Could she leave him now? Now that she had a chance to _finally _heal, to finally move on?

He was staring back at her, a look of acceptance on his face. He thought she was going to say yes. That prick! He really thought so little of her? Yup, definitely needed to cut off a few of his limbs when they got back to Storybrooke. When _they _got back to Storybrooke… she caught herself. She sighed, the answer so clear to her now.

"No," she said. Hook sighed in relief, and had a look of shock on his face. Next to her, Mulan and Aurora gasped in shock. But from the corner of her eye, she saw a small smile on Snow's face. She turned to her mother. "I'm sorry, Snow. I know we need to get back to Henry and David, but – we got here together. We go back to Storybrooke together."

Snow smiled understandingly, and hugged her daughter. "I know, Emma," she said quietly. "I understand. I would do the same."

The Queen was gazing at them oddly. She sat back, and let out a small chuckle. The darkness from before was gone. "Very well, Peter. We will help you."

"Really?" Emma said, surprised.

The Queen laughed. "We are not as heartless as you seem to think, Emma Swan. And as I'm sure your beloved told you, we cannot stand in the way of true love."

Emma was so happy that it took her a moment to comprehend. Did she just say _true love_?

* * *

**NEW UPDATE! WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? I had to look up fairies in the Pixie Hollow for this haha anyways, I hope I kept the characterization good enough in this. It was hard in this chapter for me! What did you guys think? **

**And yes, our otp is coming along shipmates wink wink :) I'm excited for the next chapter. Because let's be honest, smut is much needed in fanfics haha **

**As always, thank you all for your comments on the story. I am really glad you guys like it!**

**Anyways, let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	15. Magic Of The Heart

**WARNING! SMUT INCLUDED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Magic of the Heart**  
_Wash away the pain of yesterday..._

If Emma Swan had thought Pixie Hollow during the day was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, it was nothing compared to the sight in front of her: Pixie Hollow at night during the Festival of Lovers. The group had been ceremoniously invited by the Queen, so long as Hook behaved of course. It seemed they were willing to let it all go, that he had tried to steal their light. Apparently his 'new found love' helped them see past his grievances.

She sat by the dance floor, smiling as she watched her mother and Aurora dance with the fairies. They looked so at peace here, in another world, a world of magic. The Hollow had been redecorated for the Festival (and _of course _it had to be for lovers. Why not? Her luck was just that shitty, wasn't it?). More twinkling lights from before had been added, hanging in air by magic. It looked like little stars had come down for the festival. And the _feel _of the place, she had never felt anything like it before. The whole forest was alive, and it was singing. The music was nothing like that of the mermaids with the darkness simmering right under the edge. Even she had succumbed to the magic of the fairies. For, the fairies might have had darkness in them, but nothing about this night was evil. She couldn't even begin to know how she'd explain all this to Henry, how she'd get him to share in the marvels she was seeing here.

And the fairies themselves – they could put some frat brothers to shame. Honestly, she had never seen such frivolities. Every where she looked, fairies were dancing and making merry, with glasses of mead in their hand more often than not. As crazy and meddling and all freaking knowing as they were, she had to admit, they really could party. The dressmaker of the fairies had designed the most beautiful of dresses for her, a long strapless dress of the deepest blue. She thought that maybe there was a reason for the color, because the dressmaker had insisted only this color would do. It took Tinkerbell telling her the ocean was blue as if she were a moron to realize it. Of course, very clever. Ocean, ship, captain, new found love. She sighed. The fairies definitely knew how to party.

Unfortunately, her thoughts were too troubled to really let her enjoy it. Firstly, there was Henry. She had to get back to him, and they were wasting too much time. She understood they were at the mercy of the fairies, who _had _said they'd help them return in the morning, but Emma was anxious to get back to Storybrooke. God only knew what horror Cora was wrecking on Storybrooke. Her only peace was that Aurora could talk to him. So far, while Cora was silently terrorizing the town, she had left Henry alone. Still, who knew how long that would last?

And then there was Hook – _Killian. _She had made the decision to call him Killian even in her head, and because she was Emma Swan, that was a decision she had to make surely. They had been through too much together in such a short time already that anything short of his name sounded too impersonal. And then there was the Queen's final words to them. Standing in the way of true love? As in Killian and Emma true love? God, it made her head hurt. Sure, he had changed her, and _maybe _she was beginning to change him too, but true love? That was a bit of a leap wasn't it?

Then, there were her demons. The Queen was right. She had a lot of demons, well she had one. One demon named Neal. Queen Clarion had told her she had to let go of the past to brighten her light again. But could she really do that? Sure, there was a darkness in her life, but it had made her stronger. What Neal had done to her, it had taught her to never fall for it again. It had shown her her destiny. But Killian was changing that. Was she ready for that? She wasn't sure. But one thing she knew for sure was that they needed to talk, and soon.

"Penny for your thoughts," Killian sat next to her, offering her a cup of mead. Speak of the devil.

She sighed and thankfully took the glass. She definitely needed to be drunk to deal with this right now. "I don't think you want to hear it," she said truthfully. She might have had her demons, but she knew for sure that Killian did too. Milah's death had set upon him a darkness much like her own. It had driven him to need revenge for over 300 years. It was what was driving him now, she thought. Even if she was ready to move on, was he?

"Does it involve us naked? Because then I'd always love to hear that," he smirked at her.

She just rolled her eyes. "You really don't ever think of anything else, do you?"

"On the contrary," he said. "I think of many things. That, however, does not mean I cannot also be imagining how amazing it would be to see you naked, Emma, my love. I believe it's called multitasking."

She sighed. She knew she just had to jump into it. They really did need to talk, about a lot of things. Too much had happened, especially between them. And if he thought he was off the hook (no pun intended) for his little stunt with Tinkerbell and telling the little fairy he was in love with her, then he had another thing coming. "We need to talk," she said seriously.

He sighed dramatically. "I suppose we do." He waited a moment before turning to her, deadpan. "Emma, my love, I'm afraid I have something to tell you." He paused again. "I think I like your old outfit more. I'm sorry, love. You're beautiful like this too, but something about those pants," he smirked. "Seemed a bit of a challenge to remove them. I would have rather enjoyed it."

She glared at him. "That's not what I'm talking abo—no women here wear pants?" she asked, but then shook her head. "No, don't try to distract me, Hook."

"Killian," he corrected instantly.

"_Killian,_" she rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant."

"Do I?"

"Playing dumb does not become you."

He looked at her for a long moment before responding. For once, all trace of his infamous smirk was gone. "I want to thank you, for telling the Queen you wouldn't leave me, I mean. You didn't have to do that. I know what getting back to your son means to you."

She could hear every ounce of sincerity in his tone, and smiled at him. "We wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you," she said. "And I wouldn't leave you to die."

"Is that why you did it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah," she said warily. "Why?"

"Because, I thought maybe it was another reason."

"Like what?" she tried, though she knew he would not let her play dumb for long.

"Playing dumb does not become you," he shot back at her, smirking slightly.

She sighed. "What do you want me to say?"

He took her hand in his and raised it to his lips, placing a light kiss on her knuckles. "I would like the truth."

"Because," she took a deep breath. She had so much she wanted to say to him, so much she wanted to hear from him. There were so many unspoken words between them, but both seemed unwilling to take the first leap. "Because I trust you. Because I trust you enough to tell you about Neal. Because – because I think I'm ready to move on. Because I don't want to have a clouded light anymore. Because – my demons have tormented me for so long, and I—I don't know how to live without them. But I want to. Because-."

He kissed her, causing even all thoughts to cease. She clutched at him, pulling him closer to her. Sure, they needed to talk, but maybe not right this second. Because this was too good, _he _was too good. A hero in a villain's body, her own personal hero. His hooked hand immediately went around her waist, and his good hand held her hand pressed against her face.

All too soon, he pulled away, a small smirk on his lips as he stood, still holding her hand. "Come with me," he said.

She stood, though she did not move, eyeing him warily. She could only imagine what was going on through his head right now, but she was sure they were both naked in his thoughts. Was she ready for that? "Where are we going?" she asked cautiously.

He just chuckled and pulled her in again, kissing her lightly. "A little trust, love," he said against her lips before pulling away again.

This time, she followed with no hesitation. She _did _trust him. He led her away from the party and through the woods, still holding her hand. "Can I ask you something?" she asked while they walked.

"Yes."

"The fairies would know if you lied to them, right?"

He looked at her oddly for a moment. "Yes," he said slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"You convinced Tinkerbell you loved me," she said quietly. "And the Queen, she really believes that I've changed you."

He stopped and pulled her in again, his good hand releasing hers to graze her cheek lightly with his fingers. "You have changed me, Emma Swan," he said quietly. "More than you'll ever know."

"How?" she couldn't help but ask.

He sighed, his eyes locked on hers. "For 300 years, I plotted my revenge against the crocodile who took my love from me. And when I first met you, that was _all _that drove me. You say you have demons in your past, but so do I. I have more than you will ever know. The Queen wasn't lying, love. The evils I committed when I returned to Neverland," he shook his head. "I'm actually quite surprised they even helped us. But, they're right, I _have _changed. My sole purpose in life is no longer to kill the crocodile or die trying. Milah is no longer the name on my every breath. Darkness is not the only spot on my soul anymore. My heart beats again, Emma Swan, and it is because of you."

She was gapping at him. "Oh." She couldn't say anything else. She didn't know what else to say.

He laughed and kissed her lightly. "Does that answer your question, love?"

"Are you still going to go after him?" she asked. "Rumpelstiltskin, I mean."

He took longer to answer this time. "I must." He sighed when her face betrayed the disappointment she felt at that. "But not for the same reason. I wasn't lying to you, Emma, you _have _changed me, for the better. But I will not be able to move on, nor will Milah be able to rest until I have my vengeance."

She supposed she could understand that. "You really think you can kill him?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "He practically _owns _Storybrooke."

"He practically owned the Enchanted Forest as well," he said, smiling bitterly. "But he has a weakness as well. Every man does. And Rumpelstiltskin was a coward of a man before he had magic. A man who doesn't fight for what he wants deserves what he gets. The Dark One has hidden behind magic for far too long. I will find a way to change that, and when he no longer has his pretty tricks to hide behind, I will end him."

She sighed, knowing there was nothing she could say to change his mind. He was set on this, had been for centuries. She decided instead to comment on the fact that he had chosen to ignore her question about love. "And convincing Tinkerbell you loved me?" she prodded.

He looked at her for a long time, as if trying to find something in her eyes, some emotion. He seemed to find it because he smiled at her, though the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "My heart has been cold and black for over 300 years, Emma. But you have awakened it. Is it love I feel for you? Is it love that makes my heart beat again? I honestly do not know. But I _do _know that whatever these feelings are, they have changed me, fully and completely."

"Me too," she said quietly. "Well minus the 300 year thing. Maybe 11 years?"

He laughed, and leaned in, kissing her again."Now if you're done all the bloody questions," he smirked. "I'm not a romantic bloke, if you couldn't figure that out, love. Best make the best of it while you can."

She just rolled her eyes at him. "Lead the way."

He smirked as he pulled away again, leading her forward again by the hand. Her mind was reeling. He might be in love with her? Her thoughts kept going back to the Queen's words. True love. _True love. _Were they right? She thought back on how Neal left her, how Graham left her, how even August left her. Was Killian going to leave her too? She didn't know why, but she didn't think he would.

They came to the edge of the woods and he stopped again, turning to her and leaning in. "Close your eyes," he whispered in her ear.

She looked at him warily. What the hell was he doing? Oh right, he was being romantic. How was that going to go, she wondered.

He sighed. "Do I really have to remind you about the trust thing again, love?" he smirked slightly. She glared at him before closing her eyes. He took her hand and led her forward. She was stumbling as they walked slowly. With her free hand, she tried to feel around, but they were in open space now. Finally, a few steps later, they stopped.

"Open your eyes," his voice was quiet in her ear.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and gasped at the sight in front of her. They were standing on a cliff, and before her, she could see the entire island. "Is this-?" she couldn't even finish the question. She had always dreamed of Neverland when she was little. She had always imagined herself as one of the orphans, part of the Lost Boys, best friends with Peter Pan, having adventures and fighting the dirty pirates. She had never in a million years imagined she'd ever be here. And to see it all now, it just took her breath away.

"All of Neverland?" he smiled. "Why yes, yes it is."

"How far up are we?" she looked over the cliff.

He rolled his eyes and pulled her back from the ledge. "Quite far, so let's stay away from the ledge, yeah?"

"Will you tell me about it?"

He smiled at her and nodded, leading her to the ground. Once they were seated, he began, "See that over there?" he pointed to the right. "That's Neverpeak Moutain. Legend says that when a child is there, they can see anything or anyone, even beyond. Tried that once. Apparently it doesn't work for us grown ups," he whispered the last two words, smirking. "And over there, there's the Black Castle. That's where I uh – took Tigerlily when I kidnapped her. Tried to get the Indians to help me. Unfortunately, kidnapping their princess doesn't really warm them up to you. Then there…"

He continued on, but she wasn't paying attention anymore. She was too busy watching him speak. Once upon a time, she would have wanted nothing more than to see this place. She would have wanted nothing more than to live here, and have adventures here. But now, she was too interested in him. She was too interested in hearing his voice when he talked about this place. He really loved it here. He was at home here.

He trailed off when he noticed her staring not at what he was showing her but rather, at him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Something wrong, love?"

She took a deep breath. She had been wrong before. It wasn't that they were _both _afraid to take the leap. It was that _she _was afraid. But he had told her that she had changed him. He had told her that maybe he loved her. And she knew she was ready. It was time for her to take the leap. She leaned forward and kissed him.

It took him by surprise for a moment, but soon, he was kissing her back just as enthusiastically. It wasn't lost on either of them that this was the first time she had had initiated anything between them. He pulled her close, his lips moving in sync with hers. God, he really was good at this. She felt the burning start again. Every inch of her was on fire.

Slowly, he leaned her down onto her back, moving to hover over her. His lips left hers in favor of her neck. She gasped when he nipped at the skin below her ear. "Emma," he whispered into her ear. She shivered because of it.

His hook was resting next to her while his other hand gripped her waist, slowly pulling her dress up. She was gripping his arms, trying to pull him closer against her. Something about this felt so right. _Killian _felt so fucking right. She knew she had made the right choice.

He used his hook to pull the straps of her dress off, kissing the skin as he exposed it, inch by inch. Her skin was on fire, and she loved it. Every touch, every kiss caused a warmth to spread through her, one she had not felt in such a long time. When he had pulled her dress over her hips, he brought his good hand to her breasts, cupping them firmly in her hand. She pulled his lips back to hers, kissing him hungrily.

He knew exactly how to touch her, how to make her want more. And she loved it. She loved that he seemed to know her so well, at least right now. With a smirk, she quickly flipped them around so that she was straddling him. He made no protest as he looked up at her, his eyes filled with lust and longing. He put his hook around her arm and pulled her forward, connecting their lips once more. He undid the ties of her dress from the back slowly, his lips never leaving hers. "This is right," he whispered against her lips as her dress fell to expose her top. She sat up and slowly pulled it off. She knew he was watching, and heard his moan when her breasts were exposed. Quickly, he sat up and took one of her breasts into his mouth, leaning her back slightly.

She just moaned, loving the feel of his tongue on her. She intertwined her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. Yes, yes, this was so right. He tongue circled her hardening nipple while his other hand cupped the other. She whimpered in disappointment when he released her before applying the same administrations to her other breast. She could feel the pool gathering between her legs, needing friction. In the spur of the moment, she grinded her hips against his as she tried to ease the ache.

He growled before flipping them around again, pressing her bare skin against the cool grass. His lips were on hers again as he ground his hips into hers. He had her whimpering under him, and they were just getting started. If this was the foreplay, she really could not wait for the rest. She had known already how good of a kisser he was, but even his kisses could not warn her of this, of just how fucking _good _this would feel. She wanted to feel more of him. She put her hands under his shirt, trailing slowly up his hard chest. Slowly, she pulled the shirt off of him. He leaned back to toss the shirt away as he straddled her hips.

With a small smirk, he leaned forward again, kissing her again. This time, the kiss was desperate, it was hungry, it was _perfect. _And as she soon found out, it was a distraction. Because as her head spun, and as his lips moved with hers, the tips of his fingers were on her chest. Slowly, and lightly, he trailed them down her body, barely touching her. Oh the fucker, he was teasing her! She tried to think of how she'd get him back, but all thoughts escaped her as his fingers found what they had been looking for. She moaned, grasping onto his shoulders as he flicked her clit with his thumb. "Oh God," she gasped, pulling her lips away from his.

He leaned back slightly to watch her reaction as his fingers circled her swollen nub. She closed her eyes, unable to take it. The ache in her core was growing, and she needed him to touch her. She couldn't take the teasing. She just needed _him_. But his fingers stopped, remaining so close to where she needed him and yet so far away. "Look at me," he leaned forward to peck her lips quickly.

She opened her eyes and met his. He was watching her, watching her expressions. And somehow, it made it so much more intimate. He began his ministrations again, though as a reward, he flicked her clit again. He smirked slightly when she moaned. His fingers ran over her slit, feeling the wetness that had gathered before pushing into her. She gasped, clutching onto him. Still holding her eyes with his, he pushed a finger in, and then two, and then three. Oh god, she wanted to scream when he touched that spot, that sweet sweet spot within her. He kissed her again as his fingers sped up, pumping into her over and over and over again. She was gasping and whimpers and thrashing below him. He was so _fucking _good! Every inch of her was shaking as he brought her closer and closer to the abyss. She turned her head away to moan loudly. She was so close, so fucking close.

But then he stopped right before she could come, his fingers stilling within her. She cried in protest, looking up at him. But he just smirked at her before he removed his fingers from her. His lips were on her neck, but he did not remain there for long. Slowly, he moved down, his mouth never leaving her skin, leaving a path of fire behind him as his lips and his tongue teased her breasts for only a moment before moving down. He dipped his tongue into her belly button once but moved down still.

She cried out when she felt him take her clit into his mouth. Her hands were in his hair again, pulling him closer into her core. The ache had returned and was causing a fire in her that she had never felt before. She needed him in her, she needed all of him. "Watch him," he said softly, his eyes meeting hers. She leaned up on her elbows to watch him, the sight actually so much more erotic before. She had had guys eat her out before, but she hadn't actually _watched _them doing it. Somehow, just seeing it made the ache even greater.

He flicked her clit with his tongue as he made sure she was watching before turning his focus back on what he was doing. Softly, he bit her clit and she moaned. She saw him smirking slightly against her before he licked down her slit, his hand opening her up for him. He pushed his tongue into her, and Emma Swan swore she saw the light. He was licking every inch he could reach, and she fucking loved it. He fucked her with his tongue roughly for a few moments before slowly down again, licking her leisurely. She was gasping with every flick of his tongue. She looked wary when he raised his hook, but all complaints ceased from her thoughts when he touched the top of it to her clit, rubbing his cool hook against her swollen nub, slowly, carefully, making sure the tip did not scratch her. The contrast between the cool metal of his hook and the heat of his mouth made her throw her head back as she came hard. He moved his hook away as he licked her through her high.

Killian came up towards her again, kissing her hungrily. She could taste herself on his lips, and licked his bottom tongue. He moaned into her mouth. "So fucking good," he whispered against her lips before deepening the kiss again.

"More," she gasped.

He pulled back and pulled at her. "Are you sure, love?" she could see in his eyes how even that moment of hesitation to ask if this was really what she wanted pained him. The Queen was right before. He had never worked this hard for any girl. But she wasn't any girl, and if he was telling the truth about how he felt, which she thought maybe he was, then he knew it.

She kissed him in response, her nails grazing his back as she pulled him closer. "Please," she whispered against his lips.

The pirate did not need to be told twice. He quickly discarded his pants. He kissed her again as he pushed a finger into her, spreading her for him before aligning himself with her. He pulled back to watch her as he pushed himself in to the hilt. She gasped, and gripped his arms to keep her head from reeling. Yes, this felt _so fucking right. _He was bigger than anyone she had had before, and yet he fight her perfectly. She had never felt so full, so fucking _complete. _He paused for a moment to let her adjust to his size. And then it began.

At first, he was stroking her slowly, each thrust hard and sure. And it did ease the ache within her slightly, but it was not enough. She lifted her hips up towards him once, causing him to move. He gripped her hip with his hand as he sped his thrusts faster and harder each time. She was crying out with every thrust. He was so fucking mind-blowing! He shifted above her before pulling her knees up, causing him to go deeper within her. She cried out at the new position, each thrust hitting her g-spot, causing her eyes to roll back. Finally, the ache within her began to cease. She pulled his hair, bringing his lips to hers. Oh god, she never wanted him to stop.

His thrusts began to become sloppy, and she knew he was close. His hand moved down and twisted her clit between his fingers, causing her to scream as she came hard. With a few more thrusts, he followed her into the abyss, following forward. He caught himself before he fell right on top of her, and collapsed next to her.

They were both panting. He pulled her closer to him gently, resting her head on his chest. She fell asleep almost instantly, but not before realizing that for the first time since Neal, she did not regret this, the moments after. She did not regret giving herself to him. And she realized that maybe, just maybe, she was finally opening her heart.

* * *

Killian knew she fell asleep, but sleep did not come so easily to him. His thoughts were racing at the moment. Finally, he had her. Finally, he had felt the joy that was being inside of Emma Swan. And for the first since Milah, he did not want to run the moment it was over. That was new for him. And he wasn't quite sure how he felt about it. But he wasn't lying before to her. She _did _change him, more than she would ever know. And she _had _warmed his heart in a way that he had thought would never happen again. Was it love? He still did not know. But for the first time, he was willing to find out.

He felt the pull of sleep come to take him, and he looked at her once more before it did. She really was his, finally. It had been a challenge, something completely new to him. Women usually fell over themselves to be in his bed. But Emma? He had had to work for it. And she had played the game so well.

He kissed her forward before closing his eyes. Tomorrow would be a whole new day with a new light. And he knew he would need rest to take it on. But that was when he heard it. There was someone here. Immediately, he covered her with his dress. Now that he had her, he would not let anyone else see the beauty that was his, _only _his. He looked around quickly, though trying not to wake her.

But then, two darts flew out of the trees, hitting them both. He could not He looked at Emma once last time, whispering her name before the darkness took him.

* * *

**NEW UPDATE! WHAT DID YOU THINK? How was all the lemony goodness? I don't know if I wrote it well enough =| lol ahh the constant dilemmas of writing smut. But what did you think?**

**I think it was time for them to do the dirty. Because let's be honest, how long can ANYONE resist the utter sex that is Captain Hook?**

**Anyways, thank you guys so much for all your feedback. It always makes me smile :D **

**P.S. SOOOO I saw that interview thing with Colin saying he doesn't ship Captain Swan or whatever. SO THE FUCK WHAT GUYS. He admitted to the chemistry between them! And we can all see it. PLUS the writers said they'd be exploring the romantic possibilities between the two. CALM DOWN. Colin is an actor. And while he does a fucking AMAZING job as Captain Hook, *spoiler* he ISN'T really Captain Hook. He doesn't have to ship them. He just has to play Hook to the best of his abilities (and let's be honest HE'S DOING A BANG UP JOB!) And I have no doubt that when the writers do explore those possibilities between our ship, Colin will play his part well and be the PERFECT Captain in out Captain Swan ship. I for one cannot wait until they just get down and dirty and have to deal with Snow finding out they did it (because let's be honest. Snow White knows fucking EVERYTHING that's going on. Did you see the looks she was giving the two when Hook was being all flirty?) **

**ANYWAYS, hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what you thought, yes?**

**Haha I SHOULD be studying for my last final of my undergrad career ever buttttttt FUCK THATTTT lol just kidding going back to studying now. sigh shoot me now.**


	16. Maybe If I Leave Tonight

**Chapter 15: Maybe If I Leave Tonight**  
_I won't come back..._

Emma Swan had dreamed more vividly than she had ever dreamt before. She had dreamt of princesses and castles, princes and dragons, pirates and adventures, love and happily ever after. She had dreamt of her life if the curse had not been cast. She had dreamt of her own happily ever after story with a sly pirate. And while her dreams spun around her, she had slept more peacefully than she had in a long time. Because finally, Emma Swan was healing. Her demons were being slayed. Her past was being forgotten. Her light was becoming brighter. And the center of it all was a pirate from Neverland.

But when Emma Swan woke up, reality threatened to shatter her happily ever after. Because Emma Swan woke up alone. It took her a moment to remember what had happened. But when she did, she sat up with a jolt, pulling the dress to cover herself. She saw that Killian's clothes were gone, and for a moment, she regretted everything that had happened. Had he left her too? He had promised her he wouldn't. He had promised her he wasn't Neal. She felt her heart ache as she realized that once again she was wrong. Once again, her destiny had presented itself to her. Emma Swan would always be alone.

She stood and pulled her dress over her head. When she was tying the bows on her back, that was when she saw it. There were two darts on the floor. Warily, she picked one up and smelled it. She gasped as she realized what it was. A tranquilizer. Realization slowly fell over her. _Killian hadn't left her. _He had been taken from her. But by who?

She grabbed both darts and turned back to the woods, running back to Pixie Hollow. The whole time, she thought about how she was wrong. That he _wasn't _like Neal, that maybe, just maybe, her destiny wasn't to be alone, that maybe there was someone who would not leave her, at least, not by choice.

The frolicking fairies all watched her as she ran through them, looking for her mother. Snow White would know what to do. She had to. She found her by the river with Aurora. The two princesses were talking peacefully. "Snow!" Emma panted as she tried to catch her breath, leaning down on her knees.

"Emma?" Snow White stood, her face full of concern. "What's wrong? What happened?"

She stood, still breathing heavily as she held up the two darts. "Someone took Hook."

"What?" Snow said, taking the darts to examine them. Aurora stood too. "When?"

"I don't know," Emma said, sighing. Her mother seemed to believe her. That was all she needed. "We were – er we were looking at Neverland, and we fell asleep, and when I woke up, he was gone."

"What if he left of his own choice?" Aurora asked cautiously. "And maybe he left the darts to throw you off."

Emma glared at her. "He didn't choose to leave," she snapped at the princess.

"Okay, okay," Snow said, calming the situation. "He didn't choose to leave. If there were two darts, one had to be for you, and one for him? Are you okay?"

Emma nodded. Snow was watching her closely, and she knew her mother would figure out what happened. She somehow always did. But she wasn't worried about herself. They needed to find Killian. Because Emma Swan was not destined to be alone. She had just realized it, and she'd be damned if she let anyone take that from her.

"We need to figure out who took him then," Snow said slowly, her eyes still on her daughter. "Unfortunately, I don't know these lands or its inhabitants. We need to ask one of the fairies."

"What about Tinkerbell?" Aurora suggested.

Emma cringed for a second. She had forgotten that the fairies were so omniscient. Tinkerbell would know for sure what had happened just by looking at her. Hell, when they had just kissed, their lights gave them away. Now that they had slept together, who knew what the hell her light would look like now. And she had a feeling that Tinkerbell wouldn't be too keen to help them once she knew what Emma had done. But then, she knew that Tinkerbell cared for Killian. Definitely more so than any other fairy here. If there was one fairy who would do anything to help him, it would be her. She had no choice. She nodded.

"I think she said she was going to be in the gardens," Aurora said, and started to lead the way.

Snow slowed Emma down for a second. "What happened between you two?"

"Nothing," Emma blushed. How the hell did her mom _always _know? Sure, she and Mary Margaret had talked about these things before the curse had been broken. They had talked about Dr. Whale, and David. But now Emma knew that she was her _mom_. Now, it was just awkward.

"I'm not stupid, Emma," Snow rolled her eyes. "Tell me."

She sighed. She knew there was no hiding it. "He told me that maybe he loved me."

Snow raised an eyebrow. "Maybe?"

"Well, neither of us really know what love is, Snow," Emma sighed as they followed Aurora. It was so hard explaining this to Snow freaking White. "We thought we did once. But he thought he lost that when Milah died, and I – well I don't know if what I felt for – Neal was ever really love."

"Emma," her mother sighed sadly. She knew Snow was blaming this on herself. "I wish I could have taught you what love is. Then you'd know. Love is trusting someone with your heart to never hurt you. It's seeing someone at their worst and remembering their best. It is driving out the hate and holding onto the light. Oh Emma, I wish I could have taught you."

Emma smiled at her mother for a moment while she thought about her feelings for Killian. He had seen her at her worst. He knew about her demons. He fought against them, and somehow, in her heart, he had won. Was it love she felt? According to her mom, it was. She trusted him. She had let him drive out her demons. But did _she _believe it? She just wasn't sure.

"What do _you _want?" Tinkerbell came before them, crossing her arms and glaring at Emma. It took her a moment, but recognition slowly took form in her eyes. "No! What did you _do_?"

She backed up slightly, looking quickly at her mother. "N-nothing."

"Oh please," Tinkerbell laughed bitterly. "His essence is all over you! His light is mixed with yours! You've known his touch."

"So you _did _sleep together," Snow said, understanding immediately while Aurora giggled at this.

Emma blushed. "That's not important right now," she said quickly. "Tinkerbell, I know you don't like me, and I can't do anything about that. But we need your help."

"And why would I help you?" Tinkerbell crossed her arms and looked at her over her nose.

"Because someone took Killian," she held out the darts for the fairy to see. "And we need your help finding him and getting him back."

But Tinkerbell wasn't even listening to her. Her eyes were focused on the darts, as if she knew exactly where they had come from. "Tinkerbell?" Emma prodded. "Do you know who took him?"

The fairy looked up again, and now all traces of hatred for her were gone. Now, all that remained, all that was shining through, was fear. "It was the Lost Boys," she said quietly. "We – we need to find him. Now."

"The Lost Boys?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "Aren't they supposed to be friends? Why would they kidnap him? Is it a game or-?"

"It's no game," Tinkerbell as shaking with fear now. "The Lost Boys were friends with him once, long ago. But then he left this land, and grew up. They've hated him ever since. If the Lost Boys have him now, then we need to save him, and fast."

"What are they going to do to him?" Emma asked quietly. She remembered when he told her he had done horrible things when he returned here. And the stories they knew about Captain Hook and Peter Pan did not pan well for him either. She knew that most of the inhabitants of Neverland probably hated him. But would the _Lost Boys _hurt him?

"They will kill him."

"Oh." Emma Swan had nothing else to say.

* * *

When Killian Jones woke up, he knew he was in trouble. It wasn't just the fact that he was tied to a chair, or that he was in a dark room. No, that happened to him quite too often to scare him to be honest. What gave away his certain demise was the group of boys standing around him, waiting for him to wake up.

"Hello, Peter," one of the boys said.

Killian had to squint his eyes to see who it was. But of course, then it only took him a second to figure it out. As if he could forget him. Or any of these boys. Oh the adventures they had had together. They had become 'lost' together, these boys and him. That was of course before he left and became Captain Hook. Then, the pleasantries between them ceased. For when Hook returned, he returned in a dark place. It was right after he lost Milah after all. "Hello, Tootles," Killian smirked at the boy. Once upon a time, he had been the leader of this little group. From how they were standing, he gathered that Tootles had been the one to succeed him in that position. "Fancy seeing you lot here."

"The time for jokes is over, Peter," Curly said coldly. Ah Curly. He had always been a favorite of Hook's. Clearly, the feeling was no longer mutual. "You knew what would happen if you returned."

"Ah yes well I was rather hoping you lot wouldn't find out actually," Killian continued to smirk at them. He couldn't help it. Yes, they were ready to kill him. Yes, he was probably in trouble right now. But these were the Lost Boys, _his _Lost Boys. They might have hated him for growing up, and for what he did when he came back, but he could never forget all the adventures they had together back when he was still just Peter.

"You were stupid to return," Tootles said.

"Is this where I'm supposed to be afraid?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe quivering in my pants? Shiver me timbers and all that?"

He didn't see the fist come at him, but he definitely felt it. He wasn't sure which one punched him as he spit out blood, but he thought that maybe it was one of the Twins.

"You should be afraid, Peter," Tootles told him. "Because you knew what would happen if you returned. You knew what we would have to do."

"Then do it," he laughed once. He wasn't sure if they could actually kill him, even if they didn't see him as Peter anymore. _He _had grown up, and done horrible things. But them? They remained boys. Could they really take a life now? His life? He just wasn't sure. He was just glad they hadn't taken Emma too.

Emma. He smiled to himself as he thought about her, as he thought about their night together. He loved a challenge, him. And oh what a challenge she had been. It had taken every ounce of charm he had to make her realize that she might have fallen for him. And he had succeeded. Like all the others, she had succumbed. But unlike the others, he didn't want to run away. In fact, he wanted more. That was odd for him, the longing to have something he had already had. But then, he wasn't lying before, when he told her that maybe he did love her, or was starting to.

The boys were discussing something amongst themselves, probably whether they should really kill him or not. He saw it as his chance. Maybe he could talk his way out of this. "Before you decide my form of death," Killian called to them. "I hereby call for a tribunal."

"What?" Nibs said. "You have no right to call for a tribunal."

"Ah that is where you are wrong, my friend," Killian smirked. "Seeing as I wrote the laws of The Lost Boys, I know quite well that once a Lost Boy, always a Lost Boy, and all Lost Boys have the right to call for a tribunal."

Nibs opened his mouth again to respond, but Tootles stopped him. He was watching Killian, his eyes scrutinizing him. "Call for it."

"I just did, mate," Killian rolled his eyes.

"Call for it as Peter," Tootles smirked slightly. "After all, Peter Pan was a Lost Boy, not Captain Hook."

Killian stared at him for a moment. Tootles knew exactly what he was doing. Killian had vowed to never take the name Peter again. He had renounced all ties to that life. He was actually surprised the "Once a Lost Boy" speech had actually worked. But he could see what Tootles was trying to do. Killian clenched his jaw as he thought it through. To call for a tribunal, he would have to acknowledge his past, something he had shut away for a long time and for good reason. Peter Pan was dead. Could Killian truly raise him from the dead now? He sighed, knowing this might be the only way to save himself. Because with a tribunal, he actually had a chance. Without it, they would just kill him now.

Besides, he thought maybe Emma would have woken up by now. And he was hoping she saw the darts. Tinkerbell would know exactly who took him when she saw them. Maybe, if he gave them enough time, they could come get him. Or at least he could find a way to escape himself. He sighed, thinking about Emma again. He truly hoped she didn't think he had abandoned her, like Neal. Especially after he had promised he was not that swine.

He took a deep breath, and he knew what he had to do. "I, Peter Pan, leader of the Lost Boys now and forever, call for a tribunal to be judged by my brothers."

"And why should we grant you a tribunal?" Tootles asked the required question.

"Because," he thought about it for a moment. "Because when I returned to Neverland last time, I was – a different man. I was grieved, and driven by rage and revenge. But that is no longer the case. I've – changed."

"How?" Tootles raised an eyebrow.

"My heart is no longer cold and black," he said quietly. "For I have learned to love again."

"You grew up, Peter," one of the Twins said. He could never tell them apart so he wasn't sure which it was. "You broke our most sacred of laws. You _grew up."_

"And you lot are ready to kill me," he retorted. "You think size is all that makes a man? What mighty fine men you lot have become. Men in the bodies of little boys."

Curly punched him, and he smirked at them as blood trickled down his chin. "Fine men," he repeated.

Curly went to punch him again, but Tootles once again stopped him. "We will grant you your tribunal, Peter," the new leader of the Lost Boys said quietly. "But you will be answering for the crimes of the _man _you became."

He smirked as he spat out the blood in his mouth. He knew his crimes as Captain Hook would go on for quite some time. It would give Tinkerbell and Emma enough time to get to him. That is, of course, if Emma realized what had happened, and if she actually cared enough about him to come. But then, he remembered how hurt she had been in her past, and how many demons she had had. He knew that if she did believe that he was different, maybe she would come. Because she wouldn't want to lose someone else. He truly hoped she came. Because he did not want to leave her, not now, not when his heart had finally began to beat again.

"Peachy." Killian Jones had nothing else to say.

* * *

**NEW UPDATE! Sorry for the long wait! I've had a hectic week what with Christmas and all. SPEAKING OF WHICH HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY! I wanted to get this chapter out before the new year so here you are :D Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Thank you guys so much for all your comments and thoughts! It seriously makes me smile so much :D**

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? LET ME KNOW! I think they're going to be in Neverland for 3 to 4 more chapters and then Storybrooke here were come :D ANYWAYS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER! HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!**

**ONE MORE WEEK AND THEN OUR HIATUS IS OVER AND CAPTAIN SWAN FEELS AGAIN WOOOOO 3**


	17. The Moment I Knew

**Chapter 16: The Moment I Knew**  
_It was like slow motion_

"Can we _please _slow down?" Emma begged _again _to the speeding pixie. Tinkerbell, needless to say, wasn't exactly being sensitive to the fact that there was only one fairy on this little adventure. But, since it had been Emma's brilliant idea to have Snow stay back at the Hollow, she hadn't wanted to complain too much. Though, now she was really wishing her mother was here to put the fairy in her place. It was clear the little pixie was still angry about what had happened between her and Hook. But Emma wasn't going to apologize for it. For once in her life, she didn't regret what she had done. And she wasn't going to let Tinkerbell of all people make her start to.

"Maybe you should have just remained at the Hollow with your mother," Tinkerbell shot at her, smirking slightly. "I could save Hook so much faster without the added suitcases."

"I think you mean _baggage_," she rolled her eyes. "And I can help you know. I _am _a sheriff." She didn't add the reason she had insisted on tagging along on this rescue mission was because she had to make sure herself that Killian was okay. She had to save him, or do anything she could to try. Because he was defeating her demons, and she would be damned if she let a pack of orphan boys who probably needed a good smack on the fanny get in the way of that.

Despite her lack of forthcomings, the fairy seemed to know what she wasn't saying. Tinkerbell paused for a second to look at her oddly, calculatingly. "It's odd," she said quietly. "I think I finally see what the Queen was talking about before, with your light. It's starting to shine through brighter now."

"You fairies have got to stop doing that!" she sighed in frustration. Again with the light. Honestly, maybe she'd only converse with fairies in the dark from now on, though she wasn't sure that would help really. Knowing her luck, it would probably be her damned light that lit up the room.

Tinkerbell laughed softly for a moment. Emma noticed that for the first time, there was no bitterness directing toward her, nor hatred. Was the fairy warming up to her finally? "I can't exactly turn it off," she reminded her. "And I can't help it. Your light is very bright, especially now that it's mixed with Peter's."

"Why do you still call him Peter?" Emma asked suddenly. "I mean, I think he'd be the first to tell you his name is Killian Jones."

She wondered for a moment if she had gone too far when the fairy got quiet for a moment. But Tinkerbell just looked contemplative for a moment. "Because when he came here, he was Peter, and I loved him. When he returned as Hook, he was in a dark place, an evil place. But if you looked hard enough, which I did, you could see Peter trying to break through the dark façade he had put up. That was why I still loved him."

"I'm not going to apologize for what happened," Emma said quietly. She knew it was best to put all the cards on the table, especially now, especially when she and Tinkerbell would have to work together to save Killian. "I don't know if I love him, or if I even know what love is. But I'm not sorry we slept together, or for whatever is happening between us. The Queen was right about something else too. I have a _lot_ of demons," she laughed nervously. "But Killian, he's helping me, and I'm not sorry about that."

The fairy was quiet for a moment as they started moving forward again. Then she said, "Peter's light was the brightest I've ever seen," she said quietly, almost to herself rather than to Emma. "He shone like the sun. That was why we fairies were so drawn to him, back when he was Peter. He likes to think it was his charm, and it helped, though not as much as he likes to believe," she rolled her eyes. "It was because he was as brighter than even the Star of Neverland, and we had never seen that before. When he came back as a man, his light had changed. He still shone brighter than we had ever seen, but it was a new light. It was clouded, and dark. But now," she sighed. "Now he's becoming himself again, and that light is returning. That is the only thing that could have paused the Queen from killing him on the spot when I brought you to the Hollow. And as much as I might hate it, I know it's because of you, and because of whatever you've done to him."

"But if you hurt him," the fairy continued on coldly. "I will travel through every world till I find you and make you pay."

Emma laughed again nervously, though she knew the fairy was not joking at all. She didn't know what to say. She knew the effect Killian had had on her, but to actually hear she affected him just as much, well it left her speechless.

Tinkerbell's expression softened after a moment. "He has as many demons as you, Emma Swan. He hides it well behind his cocky façade, but they are still there, and they torment his every breath. You have helped him, anyone can see that. And I suppose I should thank you for that. He may not return my affections, but I care enough about him that I want him to be happy, even if it is not with me."

Emma looked at the fairy for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. Saying thank you seemed too arrogant, and you're welcome too indifferent. Instead, she settled on, "I don't know if either of us can defeat our demons fully ever, but if there is any chance we can, I think I can speak for both of us when I say we'll give it everything we've got."

The fairy smiled slightly, before her expression turned cold again. Thankfully, Emma noticed, it was not directed towards her. Instead, Tinkerbell was taking in their surroundings. With a gasp, she tugged on Emma's arm and pulled her behind a tree. "We're here."

Emma looked around. There wasn't exactly anything too intimidating about the patch of woods Tinkerbell said was the basecamp of the Lost Boys. In fact, upon looking around, she couldn't even see anything that would resemble a camp of little boys. But she decided to trust the fairy on this one. Trust, what a hard thing for her to give, and now she was giving it left and right.

They were crouching down behind the tree as Tinkerbell looked around, trying to figure out the best way to enter their camp, when suddenly, someone grabbed them from behind, placing a bag over their heads. Emma thrashed around, hearing Tinkerbell cry out, but she couldn't break the grip that was holding her. As their captors bound their hands, Emma felt despair take over. They wouldn't be able to save Hook. They had failed.

* * *

"Curly, if you can begin," Tootles said, sitting across from Hook on a perch. It seemed he would be the judge in this tribunal, a role that had once been reserved only for Peter. Oh how times had changed.

Curly stepped forward with a last cold look at Hook before beginning his speech. "_Peter _might have been our leader and friend, but that was before he went to the other world and grew up. Then, not only did he break our most sacred law and come back as a man, he tried to destroy Neverland. For that, he should be killed!"

The other Lost Boys called out their agreements, but Killian just let out a small laugh. "What men," he said. "I wonder, I grew up in another land, but how did you lot grow up here? How did you lot become such _men_?" He was still hoping to adhere to the boys in them. He hoped they would hesitate to kill him at least, he was pretty sure they would. After all, much had changed since he had been one of them, but he knew they were not murderers. They were not him. He hoped that would be enough to save him, or at least give him time to get the hell out of here.

"Is that your speech, Peter?" Tootles asked coldly.

"Why, yes it is," Killian smirked. "Also, I'd like to add, you lot will never know the – _marvels _of a woman's touch, and truly I pity you for it. And let's be honest, my friends, my face is far too pretty to hurt. So how about you untie me, and we part ways. I've got myself a pretty blonde to get back to." And he really did. Emma was hopefully waiting for him, not thinking the worst. That he had left her, that he had abandoned her like everyone else. He had told her he was different, and he intended to be. Now if only he could get out of this little snag.

"You mean this blonde," Tootles nodded to one of the Twins at the door, who went out. Moments later, he returned with the other Twin, Nibs, and to Killian's utmost shock and horror, a bond Emma and Tinkerbell.

He grew angry as he saw them. "Let them go," he demanded of the boys. "Now."

"Or what?" Tootles smirked at the bound pirate.

The look he gave his once subordinate was one of the deepest hatred. If he so much as hurt a hair on either of their heads, Killian would make him pay, and slowly. The crocodile may have eluded his grasp thus far, but there was no way that he would let the Lost Boys get away with this. "Your quarrel is with me, Tootles," he said coldly. "Let them go. Or I swear to you, the things I did in Neverland upon my return will be _nothing _compared to what I do to you."

Nibs removed the sacks that had been covering their heads. He looked at Tinkerbell for only a moment, long enough to see her wink at him subtly, before turning his gaze to Emma. His eyes met hers and he tried to convey a million thoughts in that one look. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her, especially because of him. He had already lost one love, and he'd be damned if he let it happen again. He had entered a dark place when Milah had been taken from him. If Emma met the same fate, he knew he would never recover from the darkness that took over.

"I'm warning you," he said again.

He tried to keep the boys' attention on him as he saw Tinkerbell subtly start to glow. If one didn't know Tinkerbell as well as he did, they would not even have noticed the difference. He knew she had a plan, and obviously getting caught had been part of it. But apparently, Curly saw it. "I don't believe in fairies," he shouted at her.

"No!" Killian shouted. Tinkerbell gasped, and fell to the ground, panting for air. He saw the color start to leave her. She was dying. "Take it back, Curly. Now."

"Why should I?" the skunk wearer smirked at him. "So she can escape and save you? You think it will be that easy?"

And in that moment, he knew. The Lost Boys would not hesitate to kill him. Not now. They had always liked Tink, and they were going to kill _her. _After he came back to Neverland, their feelings towards _him _were less than amicable. If they could do that to Tinkerbell, he could only imagine the horror he would have to endure at their hands.

In a moment of despair, he looked at Emma. She had come looking for him. She had believed in him. She hadn't thought he abandoned her. She hadn't thought of him as the likes of that coward Neal. The thought warmed his heart. He wanted so desperately to reach out, to touch her once last time, to kiss her, and hold her, and to _love _her. Love… once upon a time, it had been such a foreign concept to him. And then Milah had come. She had brightened his world, had given it meaning besides trying to get back to Neverland. In her, he found a better him. But then she was taken from him, and he swore he would never love again. He had blackened his heart, and let the darkness take over. For centuries, his demons reigned supreme in his heart and soul.

And then came Emma Swan. She was like a beacon to him, a beacon of light and hope. And it awoke something inside of him, something he had long since thought dead. She had warmed his heart, and caused it to beat again. He had thought he would never love again, and yet, he knew without a doubt in this moment, as they both faced death at the hands of his once friends, that he loved her, and he would love her until his dying breath.

As he looked at her, he found her gaze on him as well. But the look she gave him turned his blood cold. For Emma Swan, bright Emma Swan, who loved her son, who would fight ogres and giants and Cora and fate itself to get back to him, who had such passion and fire, who had awoken his heart, looked at him in resignation. She was giving up. She saw no way out, and for all her resources, he knew she felt like a failure. He knew she was thinking of her son, and how she had failed him.

And in that moment, he knew. He would fight the devil himself to get her back to her Henry. He would get them out of this. He would have his beloved smile again, and he would ravish her every night. He would know the feel of her touch, and the taste of her kiss. He would save them, he knew he had to. He just did not know exactly how yet.

* * *

**NEW UPDATE! WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? I know it's shorter than the others. I promise, I'll make them longer from now on :D Sorry it took so long! Work has been crazyyyyy. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed!**

**JSYK They will be back in Storybrooke in... 2 to 3 chapters, just fyi. I haven't forgotten that plot line dont worry :D I have a lot planned for that :D Just need to get some realizations and shit out there for the characters before they can get back! **

**Anyways, let me know what you know thought of that chapter!**


	18. We Will Stand Tall

**Chapter 17: We Will Stand Tall**  
_Face It All Together_

Emma Swan had never hated children as much as she did at this exact moment. She glared at the boys holding them, preparing to hurt them or worse, and she was damned glad that Regina was the worst thing in Henry's life. Quite frankly she'd have even wanted to be Regina's kid herself rather than be one of these little shitheads. She glared at Killian for a moment as if this were his fault, because really it kind of was. She remembered the stories. Peter Pan had ruled these boys and essentially made them who they were. Figures.

"Would you like to hear, Blondie?" One of the boys asked her. "Would you like to hear the things Peter did when he returned to Neverland?"

"I don't think she cares to be honest," Killian said quietly, and she thought she saw a pained expression on his face for a moment. As if he were scared, scared of what they'd tell her, scared if what she'd think. Didn't he know though? That she had heard the stories. That she knew just how evil Captain Hook could be from just the movies in her land. And yet she had still given herself to him.

"I can speak for myself, Killian," she rolled her eyes at him before looking back to the boy who had asked her. "But he's right I don't give a fuck." She saw them cringe at the sound of the curse word. The thought made her laugh. "Oh I'm sorry does profanity bother you? I figured cause you all can kidnap someone in the dead of the night with darts and kill a fairy that you'd be grown up enough to at least hear a few curse words. My bad."

One of the boys back handed her across the face. She groaned, spitting out blood. She heard Hook thrash in his seat, glaring at the boy who had struck her. "When I get out of this, Curly, you're dead."

"Would you like to hear?" The first boy asked her again.

She sighed. It seemed she was going to hear it whether she wanted to or not. "Fire away," she said.

"He tried to steal the light of the-."

"Fairies, I know," she rolled her eyes. "Is that the best you could do? I've already heard that one. Sorry to disappoint."

"Did you know though that taking the light would have killed all the fairies?" He asked. "And he was willing to commit such genocide?"

She tried to hide her reaction. That she did not know. "That's a big word."

"Will you mock us still when you hear he burned half the Neverwoods? And his actions almost killed off the Neverbirds?"

"And that it was only our efforts that stopped him from killing the mermaids," the one who had struck her added.

"I've seen the mermaids," Emma rolled her eyes. "I personally think he was doing you a favor with that one."

She looked at him and saw his surprise. She knew it was because she was defending him, defending his vile actions. But didn't he see? Didn't he understand? He had his demons just like she did. He had his own past just like her. Once upon a time she had been a thief herself. Hell that was how she met Neal in the first place. She looked at Hook, not listening as the boys droned on and on with his actions upon returning to Neverland. She realized that she really didn't care enough to listen. Because she had accepted him already. She had given him her trust and her heart. The sudden thought stopped her short for a moment. Her heart? Where had that come from?

She thought back to her mother's words. _Love is trusting someone with your heart to never hurt you. It's seeing someone at their worst and remembering their best._Isn't that what her mother had said? She trusted Killian and she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She had seen him at his best, a side he showed only her. She had now heard about his worst. And all she could think was that she didn't care about any of it, because he had shown her a side of him that he had hidden behind the dark facade. He had shown her the man he was before the darkness had taken over. She thought back on her mother's words. She hadn't known then if she loved him or if she even knew what love was. But now? Now she knew. She had seen Killian at his worst and she still loved him.

She looked back to the boys and cut them off. "I'm gonna stop you right there because I really don't care what he's done," she told them, seeing him raise an eyebrow at her from the corner of her eye. She also saw that he was breaking through the ropes binding his hands together. She looked at him and saw him wink at her. And she knew exactly what he wanted her to do. She turned back to the boys, ready to rant on and on just to distract them. She began playing with her own ropes too. After all, the pirate wasn't the only resourceful one here. "You can tell me he killed my own mother and I'd still tell you the same thing. He's not that man anymore."

"You think such a change is possible?" The boy who had struck her, Curly, said. "Evil never changes."

"He wasn't evil," she argued. "Maybe some of his actions prove otherwise but his heart was not evil. It was broken and sad and hungry for revenge. He had just lost the love of his life for crying out loud. But he wasn't evil. The fact that he's changed proves that. If he were truly evil, he wouldn't be the man here today. He wouldn't be the man I love."

She saw him pause in his efforts as he looked at her. "Love?"

She smiled at him. "Love," she repeated. She saw him begin again with a renewed effort. He also saw that her own ropes were broken too. He smirked at her slightly.

The boys seemed thrown off by this and their moment of hesitation gave Killian the time he needed. He threw his ropes off and jumped up, rushing at Curly.

* * *

The boys screamed, but Killian only had eyes for Curly. He was going to make the little shit pay. Once upon a time, Curly had been his favorite. But now? He was killing Tinkerbell _and _had hit Emma. Killian was going to make him hurt. Nibs jumped in the way, but he easily threw him off.

One of the twins rushed at him, but Emma jumped up and grabbed him, knocking him out quickly while the other screamed for his brother. Killian jumped that one. They might have been boys, several years younger than them, but he no longer cared. They had become men in boys' bodies. Once they were taken care of, he turned back to Curly, who was backing away.

"Not so tough now, are you, Curls?" Killian smirked slightly. "Not so keen to strike a woman when her hands aren't tied up? That's a bit too kinky for me, I'm afraid."

He was too distracted by his rage towards Curly. He didn't see the other one rushing at him. Tootles knocked him down, and punched him in the face. Killian grabbed the boy's fist when it tried to come down again. He tried to throw Tootles off, but he wouldn't budge. Emma rushed over to them and grabbed the new leader of the Lost Boys, pinning his hands over his head. "Did I ever tell you I was a bounty hunter when I got out of jail?" she smirked at him.

He seriously wanted to just throw _her _down right now and have his way with her. Emma Swan. She loved him. Oh he couldn't wait to be done with these boys so he could take his woman to bed again. His woman. He hadn't had one since Milah. Oh sure, he had had many trysts, but to call one his? To claim one? To want to make sure she was his, and only his? He had never felt such strong desire for it. And there was no doubt about it in his mind any longer. Emma Swan was his.

"I wonder, love," he smirked as he stood up. "If you still have your handcuffs."

"I used my last pair here on you," she said, smiling slightly. "But I'm sure there's a few in the Sheriff's office back home. Maybe this time, I'll let _you _tie _me _up?"

The thought made him shiver slightly in anticipation before he remembered the task at hand. He turned to Curly, who was backing away still in fear. Oh he was going to enjoy this. "I told you, boy," he spat the word as he edged closer. "I told you that what I did to you would be worse than anything I did here in Neverland."

"Killian," Emma warned. "Just get him to save Tinkerbell and let's get the hell out of here."

"Oh but I'm enjoying this far too much," he said coldly, his eyes set on Curly. He grabbed him with his good hand, haring the boy call out and shoved him against the wall. He pressed his hook against his forehead. "Aren't you, Curly?"

"P-Peter, p-please," the boy stammered.

"Did you think begging would actually work?" Hook raised an eyebrow.

"Killian," Emma said softly. He kept his hook where it was but turned his head to look at her. Her eyes were pleading with him, and he sighed. He knew what she wanted and he knew he could not deny her. He nodded slowly and looked back to Curly.

"Say the words, and I will spare your life." The boy looked confused, and Killian sighed in frustration. Honestly, he was dealing with morons. He grabbed Curly's chin and forced him to look at Tinkerbell on the floor, who was weakly trying to get up. The boys had left her where she was knowing she wouldn't be able to do anything anyway. "Say. The. Words." He pressed his hook a bit harder into his forehead.

"I believe in fairies!" Curly screamed, and they all turned their attention to Tinkerbell. She was starting to glow, and Hook smirked, knowing what would happen now. He had seen it before, once upon a time.

The room brightened from the glow gradually until they were all consumed by it. He felt Curly slump before he saw it with his own eyes. When the light finally disappeared, the Lost Boys were all knocked out, and Tinkerbell stood in front of them, looking bright and healthy. "Took you long enough," she glared at him. "I mean honestly, handcuffs? I'm dying on the floor here and you still can't stop thinking with your _other _head."

He saw Emma blush slightly, but he just laughed. "You know me, Tink," he smirked. "I always look to the future."

She just rolled her eyes, and looked disgustedly at the boys. "And to think we actually liked them once," she said.

"People change," he said quietly before looking at Emma. With a small smirk, he threw the knocked out Curly from his grip and closed the space between him and his beloved. In a single fluid move, his arms were wrapped around her and his lips had claimed hers. He felt her gas against his lips as he pulled her flush against him. He was never going to let her go, not now. He _loved _her, and somehow she loved him too. It was odd, feeling his heart beat, and knowing it wasn't as dead as he had thought. He could feel the warmth she had spread through his very soul.

He deepened the kiss, his tongue pushing in her mouth, touching everything he could. They became a mix of lips and tongues and teeth, each trying to feel more of the other. And he knew he never wanted to breathe again, if he could remain here just like this, kissing her, holding her, touching her, _loving _her forever. He sighed when he heard Tinkerbell clear her throat, reminding him of the fairy's presence. For a moment, they had entered their own world, just the two of them, and he knew neither of them wanted to leave. He pulled away slightly, throwing an aggravated look at the pixie. "You _could _give us a little privacy, you know," he said, though he regretted it the moment the words were out of his mouth. He remembered the fairy's feelings towards him, and while he did not love Tinkerbell, he did care for her. She was one of the few he actually did care about.

But Tinkerbell's look was more annoyed than hurt. "You can get frisky later," she said. "One, I do _not _want to see you two shagging here, two, this is a disgusting pit hole, and three, I think it's time to get the hell out of here, don't you? I was under the impression you had a son to get back to?" she raised an eyebrow at Emma.

Emma sighed and pushed him back with her hand. "She's right. Henry's waiting for us."

_Us_. Her use of the word was not lost on him. He pecked her lips again lightly, and pulled away, knowing he'd get her alone again soon enough. "Then let's head back, shall we?"

She smiled at him and nodded. "I for one cannot wait to get home," she said as they followed Tinkerbell out of the hellhole. "I mean Neverland is pretty and all, but I cannot _wait _to get back to indoor plumbing."

He just smiled at her before he took her hand and brought it to his lips as they walked. "You're not alone, you know," he said.

"I know," she said. "I bet Snow can't wait for that either."

"I don't mean about plumbing, whatever that is," he smirked slightly, leaning in to say the next part in her ear. He felt her shiver slightly, and it made him think of all the things he would do to her when they were alone again. "I love you too."

* * *

**NEW UPDATE! I KNOW ITS BEEN FOREVER SORRY! IM WORKING ON A CAPTAIN SWAN ONE SHOT THATS PRETTY MUCH JUST SMUT LOL And I know this chapter isn't great, sorry =| I needed to get them away from the lost boys lol better updates coming soon! **

**Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter though! :D**


	19. I'm Going Home

**Chapter 18: I'm Going Home**  
_Back to the place where I belong_

The town square was covered in purple smoke. It lasted only a few minutes but it was there long enough for everyone to notice. The citizens of Storybrooke ran to the square, thinking this was again the trickery of the Evil Queen. Instead they cheered when they saw it was their true Queen Snow White and the savior. Somehow their beloved heroes had come home.

But they were not alone. They had brought with them 3 companions. A hushed whisper travelled through the crowd.

Emma Swan wasn't paying attention to that at the moment though. Her eyes sought only one face. And when she found him she didn't hesitate for a moment. She ran to him, taking Henry in her arms. It had been a battle getting back to him but now that her son was here with her, standing right in front of her, she knew it was worth it.

"Mom!" He hugged her tighter. "I knew you'd make it. David made me wake up when we knew you had crossed over and we ran right over here!"

"I promised I'd always be here for you," she reminded him, smiling at him before pulling him back to her. She was probably crushing him but at this moment she didn't really care and she knew he didn't. "You don't know how happy I am to see you kid."

"Emma," David called to her. She turned to look at her parents, standing with their arms around each other. Her father was smiling at her, holding an arm out while not letting go of his wife. Slowly, she walked over to him and let him engulf her in his arms. It felt odd, standing like this, her family wrapped around her. But it wasn't as weird as last time, when the curse had just been broken. Emma however had come a long way since then. She understood now why her parents had left her. She would have done the same to Henry. She did do the same. She had given him his best chance, just like they had given her.

"Not to break up the happy reunion," Leroy's voice broke them apart. "But what does this mean now? Are you all going to come up with some plan to stop Regina?"

"Regina?" Snow asked. "What's she done now?"

"The town is blaming her for all the stuff that's happened lately," Charming explained. "Poisoned water, ruined crops, the like."

"Normally I would be the first to say she's capable of that," Emma said firmly. "But it's not her. It's Cora." She might not have been here to see it herself but somehow she knew it wasn't the evil queen responsible this time. It was her mother.

"The she witch?" Leroy asked skeptically. "That's a long stretch isn't it? She didn't come here with us."

"No she came recently," Snow explained. "And Emma's right. Regina is innocent. This time."

"Is anyone going to ask who the newcomers are?" Rudy's voice rang out. Emma noticed her eyes were focused only on Killian, who had surprisingly stepped out of the spotlight somehow and had averted attention. That was hard to do considering he was decked out in his leather pirate getup.

"Friends," Emma said vaguely.

"It seems quite a lot happened in the Enchanted Forest, dearie," a new voice rang out, turning her blood cold. She shouldn't have been surprised. Of course Gold would come. Of course he would know they'd be here. "Care to explain why you've brought him?"

"Crocodile," Killian spat out, his hook stretching out in front of him, directed at the Dark One.

She stepped in front of him, her back to him as she addressed Gold. "He helped us get here."

"And that gives him a free pass, does it, dearie?" Gold raised an eyebrow.

"No," she admitted. She heard him grumble something under his breath at her but she ignored him for the moment. "But he's now a citizen of Storybrooke which puts him under my protection, and that does give him a free pass."

"Emma, love, move out of the way," Killian said behind her. "The crocodile and I have a score to settle."

"Yes, dearie," Gold smirked. "Move aside and let the men handle this."

"No," she said firmly. "You're not touching him, Gold. Not while I'm standing here."

"And what's to stop me from ripping your heart out too?" The Dark One laughed.

Charming and Snow stepped in front of her. "You'll have to go through us first."

Henry took her hand. "And me."

"Kid, love you but shut up," she glared at him. Always putting himself in danger. She was going to lock him in a dark tower somewhere, or maybe just his room.

"5 for the price of 1, how nice," Gold was still unfazed, his eyes looked on Hook.

"If you so much as touch a hair on my son's head," Regina made her way over to them. Great it really was a party now. "I will end you, Gold."

"I've been waiting for that showdown for a while, dearie," he laughed again.

"Perhaps but are you really sure you'll be the one to walk away," she asked slowly, pulling an old dagger out. "I'd say your chances aren't looking too good, are they?"

Gold's face turned pale, his eyes leaving Hook for the first time, glaring at Regina. "Where did you get that?"

"Let's just say that you're not the only one who knows people who can find anything," she shrugged, not spilling. Emma was confused. What the hell was up with the dagger?

"The only thing that can kill the Dark One," Henry whispered to her.

The dagger made Gold back down. "What do you want?"

"What we agreed on before," Regina said slowly. "We will end Cora. And we can't do that without you. So don't make me use this, Rumple."

The entire crowd stood still as they waited. Finally, Rumplestiltskin nodded. A new deal was made.

"Okay now that that's done," Charming said to Snow. "Why the hell is Captain Hook calling our daughter love?"

Oh crap.

* * *

The crowd that had gathered had been sent home, rest assured that all problems would be dealt with. Only Mulan, Aurora, Killian, Regina and Hook came back to the apartment with them. It was time to plan, and they needed to be quick. Every moment Cora was here was another moment she could hurt someone.

But first thing was first, Emma needed a shower. She let the warmth of the water wash over her, calming her. Tonight was going to be a long one and she was already so exhausted. Too soon she turned the water off and stepped out, not too ready to face what would be coming.

She almost screamed when she stepped into her room. Hook was sitting on her bed, his eyes taking in her flimsy towel longingly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You brought me with you," he rolled his eyes, smirking. "You really forgot so soon, love?"

"I meant in my room," she glared at him, holding the towel closer to her. Okay maybe he had already seen it all but this was different. Her parents were downstairs. Her son was downstairs!

"No need to hide that perfect body from me, beautiful," he said seductively. "I wish to marvel at its exquisite form again. Marvel and worship." His voice was low and thick and it sent a shock through her body, straight to her core as she remembered how he had felt against her, how he had felt inside her.

"You didn't answer my question," she changed the subject, trying and failing to keep her composure.

He took his time getting up and walking to her. He stood so close to her, staring down at her, a small smirk on his face and his eyes dark with lust. She was too caught up in his eyes and his lips to notice he had reached between them and undone her towel. It fell unceremoniously frim her body. "You will not move me from my revenge, love. No matter my feelings for you, the crocodile and I must have our little soirée sooner or later. Though I must admit," he moved closer, his lips grazing hers. "Watching you defend me was rather hot."

"I know," she said, though she'd try to stop him if she could. Oh she understood alright. She knew why he had to defeat Gold. And she got it. But the truth was that Gold was too powerful and he owned this town. He could hurt Killian, kill him. And Emma did not want to lose him, not now, not when she had just found him.

"The others are playing nicely downstairs," he said quietly. "I think you and I should play a bit ourselves." And then his lips were on hers, claiming her, devouring her.

For a moment the world around them disappeared. There was no Cora and her parents and son weren't downstairs. The bane of his existence wasn't there. No it was just them and their lips, their bodies, their love.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him, his hard body burning her bare skin. She needed to feel more of him. She knew it was wrong. Henry was downstairs. But she couldn't stop. As his lips moved to her neck she set to undo his shirt. She needed to feel him.

His lips reclaimed hers as she undid the last bottom, her hands running over his hard chest. A pool was gathering between her legs as she imagined what would come next.

But then, a loud knock interrupted them. He sighed pulling away from her, both of them knowing the moment was broken.

"Emma?" Her father's voice came through the door. "Are you in there?"

She groaned, hearing the frantic underlying tone in his voice. He knew Hook was in here too. Snow had filled him in on a few of the pg rated stuff in front of everyone but she was sure her mother had unloaded it all on her poor father by now. "Yeah just a minute."

She quickly grabbed a long shirt and threw it on as she motioned to Killian to button his own. The suspicions would still be there buy at least they wouldn't be as bad as they would be should she spend too long opening the door. She waited until he was done to open the door. She didn't realize until her father's eyes landed on her shirt alarmingly that it was a guy's shirt. Neal's to be exact. Great, just what she needed right now. "What's up, David?"

"Everyone's waiting for you," he said through clenched teeth, his eyes cold on Hook.

"We'll be right down," she said quickly. "I just got out of the shower."

He didn't seem to like that one bit seeing as Hook was standing a bit too nonchalantly in her room. "Just hurry."

"Yessir," she saluted him, hoping to ease the tension. She waited for him to go down without her but when he crossed his arms and continued to glare at Hook, she knew it was no use. With a sigh, she grabbed a pair of black pants and went to the bathroom to put them on. David was of course still there, waiting for her. With another sigh, she led them down.

The others were gathered around the kitchen counter silently. She walked into the awkward tension, wanting nothing more than to go back upstairs with Killian and relieve another sort of tension she was feeling. But one look at Henry and she remembered exactly why she couldn't do that. She needed to stop Cora first, before she could hurt him or Snow or Charming or even Killian. She needed to stop the witch before she hurt anyone Emma cared about. _And then _she could have some alone time with her pirate.

* * *

NEW UPDATE! THEY ARE BACK IN STORYROOKE WOOOO :D I hopeeee I can get another chapter out soon :D But yeah anyways, let me know what you thought of this chapter! thanks xx


	20. Can You Lie Next To Her

**Chapter 19: Can You Lie Next To Her**  
_And give her your heart_

As the captain of a ship of miscreant pirates, Killian Jones was sure he had heard the dumbest of dumb ideas. However, as he stood in the kitchen of the Charming residence, he realized that there were a few ideas that trumped even those.

"You've got to be joking," he laughed coldly, eyeing is crocodile. He had joined them after retrieving Belle. Hook remembered her, remembered sneaking into the palace of the Evil Queen in the hopes that the caged maiden would be able to help him defeat his crocodile, remembered how she had said she didn't want to hurt him, remembered how he had hit her, remembered how he would have killed her if the Evil Queen hadn't stopped him. It seemed from her face that she remembered too, but it also seemed that she had not told Rumplestiltskin about their encounter. He wondered if he'd finally get the brawl he was waiting for if she did. The crocodile seemed quite attached to this one, far more than he had been to Milah. He wondered if the coward would actually fight for what he wanted this time. He thought maybe he would. But then, he pushed these thoughts to the side. Because he had more pressing matters to contend with, namely stopping said crocodile from trying to take Emma's heart. He would not allow the coward to do that to him again. "If you think you're even laying a slimy scaled finger on her…"

"Killian," Emma sighed, cutting him off. She turned to the Evil Queen. "You really think my heart can't be taken."

Regina and Rumplestiltskin exchanged a glance. "We _think_ it can't," she amended. "That's why we want to try it now, to be sure."

"You're not taking her heart," Snow White said heatedly.

"If I could actually take it, I'd put it back," Regina rolled her eyes. "We need to test it before she goes against Cora."

"Why her?" the charming Prince asked. Hook had to stop himself from smirking as he thought of what her father had interrupted before. Oh if only he had waited a few minutes, or hours… The thought made him think of the shirt she had on. It was clearly a man's garment, and obviously not his. Who's was it? He thought maybe it was that swine Neal's. And he thought of several ways he would ensure she never dirtied herself wearing another man's clothing, all of them very pleasurable. She was his.

"Because she's the savior," Gold said, as if it were obvious. "Magic doesn't seem to have the same effects on her as it does the rest of us."

"And we think she has magic of her own," Regina added. "Honestly, in all likelihood, I won't even be able to take it. But we need to know."

"We can think of another plan," Snow insisted.

"No," Emma said, and Hook was sure that if she weren't a woman and if he didn't love her so damned much, he'd hit her. Was she actually thinking of going along with this ludicrous plan? "She's right, we have to know."

Finally, her parents conceded, and Regina stepped forward. It seemed a done deal. Well, not if he had anything to say about it. "Emma, love, no offense, but have you gone barking mad?" he growled, stepping forward. "You actually trust the witch to give it back to you if she takes it?"

"We don't know if she'll even be able to," Emma said quietly. He could see she was hopeful that she wouldn't. She was looking at Henry, and he saw the determination on her face. If this was the way to save her son, she would do it.

But he was _not _going to let her. He had already lost the heart of one love. He was not going to lose another, especially if what the fairies had said was true, and she _was _his true love. "This is bloody ridiculous," he said. "We are not doing this."

"Seeing as Emma has agreed," Regina moved closer again and raised her hand to Emma's chest. But she did not get far. Hook had his hook to her throat before she could touch her.

"Touch her and I'll dissect you," he threatened coldly.

"Killian, please," Emma groaned. "We're doing this, so stop."

"No the bloody hell we're not," he remained where he was.

"It's my choice," she said firmly, her voice hard. "Now move."

He looked at her for a long time, and no one moved. It was obvious that Gold and Regina could move him if they wanted, but even they remained still. And everyone waited. He could see how determined she was, and he knew she would resent him if he tried to stop her. It was an odd feeling, needing to please in matters not in a bed. But finally, he conceded, and stepped back, though his face remained set and hard.

"Thank you," Regina rolled her eyes and reached forward again. His breath caught as she stuck her hand in Emma's chest. Emma gasped in shock. They all stood frozen in place as Regina took hold of her heart and pulled. It was only when she could not pull her hand out that everyone relaxed. Regina tugged again, but the heart would not move. Hook sighed in relief and closed his eyes for a moment. No one would make him endure the pain he had felt when watching Milah's heart be crushed again. Emma was immune to this particular curse, the cruelest of fates. At least in this aspect, she was safe. She looked up at him as Regina let go and released her hand, heart free, and a smug smile formed on her lips.

* * *

The plan was simple, in theory at least. Gold and Regina would teach her what they could in the art of magic, and then they would find Cora. Hook told them that her heart wasn't in his her chest, but it had to be _somewhere. _According to Regina, her mother might have been smart enough to not keep her heart where anyone could get it, but she would never leave it where anyone could _find _it, especially in another world. It was here, somewhere. They just had to find it. And when they faced off with her, they would be able to end it. Because of her magic, they would need to put her heart back in her chest before they could crush it. And only Emma could do that, because she was the only one who could get close enough. Anyone else, and Cora would rip their hearts from their chest.

In practice, Emma knew it was going to be harder than it seemed. For one, who knew if Cora had really brought her heart with her, especially when no one remained in the old land. And even if she had, how would they find it? _And _saying that she did bring it and they did find it, how the hell was she going to learn enough magic so quickly to defeat her?

But she knew she had to. Because this was the only way to protect Henry. This was the only way to ensure that the witch didn't hurt him. And she knew that she would do anything to make that happen.

She sighed as Snow and Charming left with Mulan and Aurora. They were going to drop the pair off to Granny's for the night. She had noticed how quiet they had become since coming back, though she _had _seen them whispering to each other before. But she didn't even want to begin to think about that. One problem at a time was all she could deal with at the moment. She just wanted to fall into her bed and never wake up. But she knew that wasn't an option. She went in search of the reason she could never bow out.

She found him with Killian in the living room, talking eagerly with the pirate. Killian hadn't gone with Mulan and Aurora, though it wasn't officially decided he was staying here, at least to the collective group. She knew he was going to be with her tonight.

"And he always fights with Peter and the lost boys and he is terrified of this crocodile that bit off his hand and always comes for him and he knows it's coming because the crocodile swallowed a clock that ticks when he comes closer and Hook just runs away! It's hilarious!" Henry said excitedly.

She had thought that _that _particular part of the story would be less than amusing to Killian who was certainly not afraid of _his _crocodile. But to her surprise, Killian was laughing with her son. "I hear I also sport an incredible set of red knickers."

"Very classy," she joined them and rolled her eyes as she sat down next to her son. "We'll have to show you the movie sometime."

He just smiled, though she knew he had no idea what a _movie _was. She turned to Henry. "So kid, what did I miss?"

"Nothing really," Henry shrugged. "What was the Enchanted Forest like? And Neverland! Were there really mermaids and Indians and pirates and the Lost Boys?"

She laughed, eager to tell him. "Yes, yes, yes, and if I ever see those Lost Boys again, I will personally give them all a time out. Overall, it was incredible. I wish you could have seen it, kid."

"Tell him about the Festival," Hook said quietly, a smug smirk on his face.

Emma blushed crimson as she thought about the events that night. Oh she was going to kill him for bringing that up in front of her son. "I think he'd rather hear about the Indians," she mumbled.

Henry, being ever observant, looked between the two. "Are you two together now or something?"

Emma sighed, not really sure how to answer that. They hadn't really discussed – whatever it was between them. She was hesitant to say love, though she knew it was there now. But where they stood? She wasn't really sure.

"If by that you mean are we shag-," Hook started, but Emma clamped a hand over his mouth quickly. Henry _so _did not need to hear that.

"Yes," she said quickly. "Well, maybe, I guess, kind of?"

"Cool!" Henry said excitedly. "Does that mean he's going to live here too? Because I don't know if Grandpa will really be okay with that."

"Grandpa will be okay with what?" David and Snow came in, their arms around each other as they sat on the opposite couch. Great, now it was a real family party.

Emma sighed, thinking about how such a short while ago, she had thought Henry was her only family. Now she had _parents_. Parents who loved her. "Nothing," she said under her breath. She did not want to deal with this, because she was sure it was about to become parents mean the boyfriend time a hundred in here.

"Hook moving in with us," Henry said casually.

"What?" David looked like he was about to have an aneurism.

"Well, he doesn't really have anywhere else to go," Emma said slowly.

"Thanks for that," Hook rolled his eyes.

"Not the time," she grumbled at him.

"He can go to Granny's," David said through clenched teeth.

"_He _is sitting right here," Hook said with a smirk. She wanted to punch him. Of course he found this amusing.

Her father ignored him. "And where exactly would he be staying?"

"James," Snow said calmingly, but it clearly did not have any effect on her husband. Damn, and Emma had been hoping her mother would be able to help her out in this.

"I think it's a good idea," Henry said, trying to help.

Her father growled, actually _growled _at him. She cringed and looked at her son. "Henry, maybe it's time you got to bed, kiddo."

Henry sighed and stood, getting that this was not one conversation he should be a part of. Reluctantly, he trudged his way upstairs.

"If you think I'm going to let a pirate sleep with my daughter under my roof," he continued when Henry was out of sight, shaking his head in anger.

Emma grew angry. How dare he? He had no authority over her. Maybe he was her father, but she had spent 28 years without him, and she had been fine. Maybe it was the repressed teenage rebellion coming out, maybe it was the fact that she didn't like being told what to do, maybe it was that she had just found out she had parents not even 2 weeks ago, but Prince fucking Charming had another thing coming if he thought he could control her. "Let? You're not going to _let _me do something? Excuse me, David, but I'm 28 years old, and I spent my entire life alone. I do not need you to come in now and act all high and mighty and tell me what to do. If I say Hook is going to be sleeping with me, then he's going to be sleeping with me."

She saw her parents cringe at the thought, and knew it wasn't _just _the image of their daughter getting done and dirty with a man that caused them to cringe, but also the fact that they had left her alone for 28 years. She hadn't meant to make them feel guilty about it, she really didn't. She understood now why they had done what they had done. She would have done the same for Henry. "Look," she said, calming down, her anger gone. "I'm sorry, okay? I know _why _I spent my life alone, and I understand I really do. But that doesn't change the fact that I _was _alone for 28 years. I grew up taking care of myself. And I know it kind of took the whole raising me thing away from you, but I don't need you to do that anymore. I'm an adult now. Technically, I'm the same age as you, though if we get into _that_, I'm going to need years of therapy."

"You know we never meant for it to be 28 years," David said quietly. He seemed to have more to say, and Emma waited. She had made her peace with her mother in the Enchanted Forest. It seemed only right that David got the same chance. "We just wanted to give you-."

"My best chance, I know," she finished for him.

"I really wish we could have been there for you though," he said quietly, Hook completely forgotten. No one but her seemed to notice him slipping from the room, winking at her from the doorway. She knew that he got this was a conversation _she _needed to have with her parents.

"Me too," she said, her voice just as low. "But we can't change the past. We can only move forward."

"And we're a family now," he said. "I just want the chance to show you what that actually means."

"I'd like that," she smiled at them.

He seemed to be debating about something and after a moment, he sighed, shaking his head. "I don't like the thought of him with you. It makes my paternal instincts shift into high gear."

"I know," she conceded. "But I love him. And he loves me too."

Snow White beamed at her. "Finally she admits it."

David looked at his wife for a moment before sighing again. "Fine, but let him know that if he hurts you,-."

"You'll beat him to a pulp like the father you are," she smirked. "I got it."

With a final smile, she stood and stretched. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm exhausted. See you in the morning."

"Maybe he can sleep in our bed?" David said hopefully. "Snow can sleep with you. I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"Uh-uh," Snow finally stepped in. "The only people that are going to be enjoying our bed tonight are us. Though I don't know if we'll get much sleep."

"Okay, ew, do not need that image," Emma shuddered. "I'm going to leave before I really do need those years of therapy."

* * *

Hook was waiting for her in her room. He was lounging comfortably on her bed, his good hand resting against the headboard behind his head while he inspected his hook in front of him. He waited until she had closed the door to speak though he did not look up from his hook.

"Tell me, Emma, to whom does the garment you wear belong?"

"What?" She was confused. Emma had been pretty certain that he'd be pissed when she came up here for one of many things, the fact that she had let Regina try to take her heart when he had explicitly voted against it being in the top of the list. What she was wearing had not even registered. Honestly she had had this shirt for so long, she sometimes forgotten that once upon a time it had belonged to Neal.

"Who's shirt is it, Emma?" He repeated slowly, finally look up at her though he did not move.

"Why does it matter?" She raised an eyebrow. "It's just a shirt."

He growled and jumped up, making his way over to her. His hook latched onto the top of her shirt and pulled down slowly until it stopped right about the top fastened button. "It matters, you foolish girl, because you are mine."

"I'm not your property, Killian," she said, rolling her eyes.

He growled softly, his eyes locked on hers as he pulled his hook lower, ripping her buttons off one at a time. "You are mine," each word was slow and emphasized. She stood rooted in place as he ripped her shirt away, his gaze never wavering from hers. There was just something _so _sexy about his possessiveness, not that she'd ever be his or anyone else's property. But in this moment, in this place, in this exact situation, she didn't really mind. Not when she knew what was coming next.

When her shirt was undone, he slowly, tauntingly wrapped his hooked arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. In her haste before, she had forgotten to put on a bra, and as she felt his leather clothes against her bare chest, she felt herself simmering in anticipation. Hook leaned forward and claimed her lips, his good hand tilting her head back for him and pushing her hair out of her face.

She gasped into the kiss, so demanding and claiming as it was. He was showing her she was his, and only his. And she loved it. She clutched in his clothes, pulling him closer. A thought came to her. She pushed him back, causing him to fall back on her bed. Two could play this game. He reached forward for her, but she moved back out of his grasp. With a smirk, she pulled her tattered shirt from her skin. She hard his breath hitch and she felt elated in that moment, seeing the effect she had on him, just as he had on her.

Biting her bottom lip, she hooked her thumbs into the hem of her pants and pulled them down slowly, her eyes on his. She kicked them off, and moved onto him, straddling his hips. She kissed his covered chest as his hands grabbed her thighs, though he made no other move to change her course. He was going to let her have her fun. Good.

Emma unbuttoned his shirt, kissing his skin as she moved further and further down. When she had finally undone the last button, she grabbed it and pulled him up so that he was sitting with her on his lap. Slowly, she pulled the shirt from his body and tossed it over his head.

And then she kissed him. He tried to gain control of it, tried to claim her again as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer. But she wouldn't let him. She kept it leisurely, a careful yet passionate kiss. And she was in control. She would show him how he was hers just as she was his. She would show him that she would always be his equal, his love, not his plaything.

His hands were moving torturously over her body, and each graze of his fingers burned her right to the core. The fire he had started in her roared to life and she deepened the kiss, claiming him now, devouring him. Her hands were in his hair, her legs now wrapped around his waist, her lips moving with his.

"Emma," he growled against her lips. And finally, she relinquished control.

She let him flip them around, pushing her back onto her bed as he leaned over her. His lips never left hers, and his hand over her leg up to circle his waist. She moaned when his lips finally moved from her lips, leaving her breathless and panting as he moved to her neck, teeth and lips and tongue.

And further down he moved still, still he took one of her hardening nipples into his mouth, sucking on her breasts, his good hand kneading the other. He was not gentle with her, but she did not want him to be. She gasped when his teeth tugged at the nub. His hand moved down between them and his fingers ran over her covered slit. Slowly, he circled her skin, so close to where she needed him.

"Please," she moaned when he turned his attentions to her other breasts. She felt him smirk against her skin. He was teasing her, the bastard.

He moved up to claim her lips again, his thumb still circling her swollen nub. She growled in frustration, knowing what he wanted to hear. But while she might have given him control of this, she would not surrender so easily. She reached between them and stuck her hand into his pants. He growled against her lips when her fingers grazed his hardening member. She didn't grab at him though, she merely ran her fingers over him, slowly, teasingly, torturously. He pulled back and their eyes met as they each teased the other, neither relenting, neither giving in first.

Finally, his thumb grazed her clit, just once, just briefly, but it was enough. She arched her back at the sensation and cried out. She couldn't take this anymore. "I'm yours," she cried, knowing the words he wanted to hear.

With a smirk, he shoved her panties aside and slid a finger into her slick opening easily. Without warning, he added another and claimed her lips, pumping his fingers into her. She clutched at his arms, gasping and moaning and writhing under him. He knew just how to touch her, just how to set her whole being on fire. And she loved it, she fucking loved it.

His fingers pumped furiously in her, curling to touch her just where she needed him to as his thumb rubbed her clit. She cried out, loving this, loving him, loving him doing this to her. He moved his lips to her neck again, and closer and closer he brought her to the abyss. It was when he moved further down and took her breast into his mouth, softly biting the skin that she fell over, her mouth flying open in a silent scream.

Hook didn't give her time to recover. In a swift moment, he had his pants off and he was on her again, his lips claiming hers, his fingers running over her slit a few times before guiding his cock to her entrance. In a single thrust, he had entered her, buried to the hilt. They both moaned at the sensation, and he remained still for a moment, allowing them to revel in it. He filled her so beautifully, so fully.

And then he moved. She could feel every movement, every ridge, every thrust, every bleeding moment of it. His thrusts grew more rapid. She felt as if he would split her in half. And she fucking loved it. She never wanted him to stop. She raised her hips to meet him thrust for thrust, and he growled in her ear at the sensation of it. She could feel herself climbing closer to the edge again and she threw her head back, letting him push her over.

Again, before she could come down, he had pulled out and flipped her over, pulling her onto her hands and knees. He entered her again, his thrusts growing more animalistic, more raw, more passionate. He wasn't making love to her this time, he was fucking her, right and good. And she never wanted it to end. His good hand was bruising her hip but she didn't care. She just wanted him to keep going, faster, harder, deeper. She leaned her head against the bed, letting him have his way with her.

Hook leaned over her back, leaving open mouthed kissing along her spine. She moaned loudly when his hooked hand moved around her waist and pulled her back to meet his every thrust. He was consuming her, every fiber, every cell, every nerve. He was claiming her, making her his. He was setting her on fire, burning her, igniting her. She had never felt anything so powerful, so beautiful, so right.

His thrusts began to grow sloppy, and hurried. With a growl against her skin, he pulled her up, thrusting up into her. His lips were on her neck. His hooked hand was wrapped around her waist and his good hand, well his good hand was doing marvelous things to her clit. She cried out as she came again, and with a few more thrusts he joined her. It was so much more powerful this time, causing her to moan loudly, her head falling back on his shoulder.

Exhausted, they fell onto her bed, and he pulled her pressed up against him, her head on his chest. His hand softly smoothed over her hair, slick from sweat. They were both panting. She barely felt his lips kissing her temple softly. She was falling asleep, too overcome with the day's events. The last thing she remembered before she fell asleep, the last thing she thought she heard, so softly, as if it were a dream, was his whispered words, "I'm yours too."

* * *

**NEW UPDATE! It's been a little while I know! I graduated last semester so I can't write in class anymore womp womp oh wells! Anyways, hope you enjoyed! This chapter is a lot longer than usual, but I just wanted to get a few things out there without making breaks in between i.e. the plan shit and the david/emma conversation and the finally home and after we realized our love smut. I know it's not that great, but I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter! **


	21. The Roads We Have To Walk Are Winding

**Chapter 20: The Roads We Have To Walk Are Winding**  
_and all the lights that lead us there are blinding..._

Storybrooke looked exactly as Emma remembered it - on the outside. On the inside, it was a totally different story. But to an unaware eye, the little shops on Main Street looked just like any other town. And the streets were bustling with locals. But to someone who knew, to someone from Storybrooke, they could see past the false town and see the people and places for what they were. To them, there were princesses and dwarves and people who had once been animals. To them, the isolated Pawn Shop was the home of Rumplestiltskin, and the big bad wolf lived above the local diner. To them, this wasn't home. This was hell.

But to Emma Swan, this was the greatest place on earth. Truth be told, she was sick of Enchanted Forests and ogres and mermaids and Indians and lands where boys never grew up. Not that she didn't think all that was cool, but honestly, she had grown up here. Even if she knew magic existed now, it didn't make those places any less out of the norm for her. But the best part, the very best part of being here in Storybrooke was that she was with Henry again.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, kid," she said, sipping her coffee. She had brought him to Granny's for a quick bite before dropping him off at the bus to school and heading to the station. God, she needed something stronger than coffee to deal with that right now. While she was sure David had handled things well in her absence, she knew she was facing a mountain of work when she got there. Especially since David had been so keen to give her her badge back.

"I missed you too," Henry said, piling more syrup on his pancakes. "What was it like? Did you really fight the Lost Boys?"

"And beat them bad," she rolled her eyes. "Honestly they need a long time out."

"What about the Enchanted Forest?" He asked eagerly. "Is it still there?"

"Well the land's still kicking," Emma said vaguely. She wasn't sure she was quite ready to tell Henry just how much havoc his stepmom had caused. As much as she hated to admit it, Regina was still part of Henry's life. And she _did _care about Henry. If nothing else, Emma supposed that could be her redeeming quality – for now.

"Ah, Henry," Mr. Gold walked over to them. Emma sighed, not prepared for a confrontation with Rumplestiltskin. Lucky for her, Ruby had volunteered to watch her pirate for her for the day rather than working in the diner. She trusted Ruby more than anyone besides her parents, who were busy catching up themselves today. God only knew what they were doing now, but she was trying something new – trust. "I do believe I saw the school bus a few stops away."

"Oh no, I'm late," Henry jumped up. He grabbed his bag.

"Okay, hold on, kid," Emma started to stand, but Gold stepped forward.

"Actually, Ms. Swan, I'd like a word," he said.

Henry just shrugged, making the decision for her when she looked at him.. "I can go alone," he said. "See you later, Mom." He ran out, and Gold took his seat across from her.

"What is it, Gold?" Emma sighed, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I've decided to make a new deal with you,' he said simply.

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think I would ever make a deal with you again?"

"Well you see, Ms Swan, as you have clearly noticed, magic is back," he said. "And while I do have a weakness that your little group currently possesses, I highly doubt that Regina is really going to care if I kill the pirate who failed to kill her mother, wouldn't you agree?"

"If you touch him-," she started, glaring at the man.

"Ah, ah, ah, I'm not finished, dearie," he smirked at her, bringing a finger up to silence her. "However, I would be amendable to allowing him to continue breathing."

"If I just sell you my soul?" she suggested, rolling her eyes.

"Well my prices are never _that _high," he laughed menacingly.

"What do you want, Gold?" she was tired of this game. Honestly, she had had enough games for a lifetime. Right now, she wanted to kill Cora and get on with the rest of her life, getting to know her parents and Henry and dare she say it, Killian.

"Glad you asked," he said, smirking again. "It's simple really. You help me with something, and I spare his life. Of course, the deal does not hold if he comes after me. You cannot fault me self-defense. However, if he keeps his distance, so shall I."

"And what exactly would I be helping you with?" she said suspiciously.

"Once upon a time, I lost my son to this world," he said slowly. "I would like him back. If you can bring him here, then I shall not touch a hair on your pirate's head. I'll even forgo the debt you owe me from saving Cinderella's bouncing baby boy."

She had almost forgotten that she still owed him one, almost. From what she knew of Rumplestiltskin, his greatest power wasn't just his magic, but his deals as well. Magic always came with a price, and she knew the man liked to collect. If he was willing to forget that on top of sparing Killian, he must really want his son back. Unfortunately, that was a feeling Emma knew too well. "I get your son back for you, and you leave Killian alone and you and I are even?"

"Precisely," he smirked, knowing he had her.

"You want me to sidetrack finding and stopping Cora to find your son?" she asked slowly, making sure she had it right.

"I wouldn't say sidetrack," he said casually. "I know where he is already, so it would simply be a matter of going to him and convincing him to come back here.

"And you can't do that yourself why?"

"Because I don't think my son would listen to anything I had to say unless he were prodded," Gold admitted.

"What's the catch?" she asked skeptically after a long time. It seemed too good to be true. Okay so maybe she understood how much Gold wanted his son back, and maybe she got that he wouldn't be too keen to see dear old dad again at first, but leaving Killian alone _and _a clean slate? Definitely too good to be true.

"What makes you think there's a catch?" Gold laughed once.

"Gold, what's the catch?" she asked again, rolling her eyes.

"Very well," he said. "I know who he is."

"And?"

"But I will only tell you once you agree to my deal. Those are my terms, Ms. Swan. Either you agree, or you don't. Though, you _do _seemed rather attached to the wife stealer."

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to regret this?" she groaned.

"Then we have an agreement?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, who is your son?" she said reluctantly. She knew this was the better end of the deal anyway, whoever his son might be. She knew the fight between the dark one and the pirate could end up fatal. And she knew it was more probable that it would be Gold that walked away from it. If she could protect Killian, then she would. She'd just have to find a way to deter him from his quest.

"His name is Baelfire," Gold explained slowly. "Though in this world, his has apparently taken the moniker Neal Cassidy."

Oh fuck.

* * *

"I know what docks look like, you insufferable wench. I am the captain of a bloody ship," Hook glared unmenacingly at the wolf girl. It wasn't her really that was bothering him today, rather her duty. It seemed his blonde temptress had decided he would be better off with a guard. On the whole, Ruby was a nice girl, and once upon a time, he would have already been in her pants, but he had changed. Somehow, he was different now, a one woman man so to speak, and all because of that insufferable thing called love. It was the only reason he hadn't given the wolf girl the slip yet. That, and he was sure Emma would skin him alive if he did. Not that he didn't think he could handle her. But seeing as he had _just _discovered what a pleasure it was to be between her legs, he wasn't quite sure he was ready to let it go just yet. And he had a distinct feeling that her skinning him alive really translated to withholding of said pleasure.

"Well excuse me for trying to show you places you might like," Ruby rolled her eyes. "If you'd rather I showed you the Sisters' flower patch, then by all means, I'll lead the way."

But they stopped when they saw Emma coming towards them. He noticed she looked dazed. "Finally," he exhaled dramatically. "I thought I'd never be off the wolf leash."

"You're going to be wolf meat next full moon," Ruby grumbled under her breath, but Hook simply smirked at her before walking to meet Emma.

"Emma, love, need I remind you that I _am _a few centuries older than you," he said. "I highly doubt I need a nanny to watch me all day to make sure I don't go causing trouble."

She shook her head, as if clearing her mind from her daze. She looked at wolf girl, as Hook decided he'd be calling her from now on, and smiled weakly. "Thanks, Ruby, I really appreciate it."

"Any time," wolf girl said. "Are you okay? You look kind of out of it."

"What? Oh, yeah no I'm fine, thanks," Emma responded. Killian bit his tongue. Because he heard the lie. He wondered if this was what she always heard when she knew others were lying. Ruby seemed to realize this too. She looked skeptically at Emma, who just smiled. "I'm okay, promise. Anyway, I'm sure he wore you out today. I can take it from here."

"Why Emma, I am simply offended," he said dramatically. "As if I'd wear anyone out but you."

"Okay, time for me to go," Ruby said pointedly. "Hook, as much as I wanted to punch you today, you're not too bad. Try anything though," she looked once at Emma, and the implication was clear. This was a warning not to hurt her. He tried not to smirk. "And the wolf meat thing won't be a joke."

"Well now that you've got me quivering in my leather pants," Hook smirked. "I'll be sure to keep the warning in mind."

Emma just rolled her eyes at him, and waved Ruby away. Once wolf girl was gone, he turned on her. "What happened?" he demanded, stepping closer to her.

"Nothing," she said too quickly.

"Ah, ah, ah, love," he said quietly. "I thought the couple types weren't supposed to lie to each other."

"Is that what we are?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "A couple?"

"Isn't that what people in love do in your realm?" he inquired. "Become couples and such?"

"And how are you suddenly so aware of what couple in this realm do?" she asked.

"The wolf girl might have had us stop by the school on the tour of the town," he shuddered once, remembering the conversation he had had with Snow White. Amongst other things, she had been kind enough to remind him that a while ago, she had given him her blessing and had then preceded to drop a few warnings on what would happen to his insides if he hurt her daughter. He had to say she was far more graphic with her plans of torture than he would have expected.

"Oh great," she seemed to know exactly what that meant. "I'm going to kill Ruby. Please tell me she didn't take you to see David too?"

"Your father?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Luckily no, she spared me that. Now, why don't you tell me what you're so adamantly trying to avoid. What happened?"

"A mountain of work was waiting for me at the office," she said slowly. Lies. He could hear it in her voice.

"Try again."

She seemed to debate with herself for a moment and he prepared himself to smell out another lie. Finally, she sighed. "Gold," she said slowly.

Immediately the rage started to build within him. He raised his hook. "Where is he? I'll kill him."

"Killian, calm down," she put her hands on his chest soothingly. Still, he seethed. What had the crocodile said to her? He would make the reptile pay.

"What did he do?" he demanded.

"Nothing," she said truthfully. "He just wanted to make a deal."

"A deal entailing what exactly?" he asked slowly, feeling his anger shift towards her. Surely she knew better than to make deals with the crocodile.

"That I'd help him find his son," she explained.

"In exchange for what, Emma?" He asked. He saw her wince at his tone. But he did not stop glaring at her. Love or not, she would not get away from this. He knew she was about to see a new side of him, one that had otherwise been reserved for others. But at the moment, he was too angry to care.

"He'd leave you alone, and I wouldn't owe him anything," she said too quickly, the words mixing together.

He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her to him. "And what makes you think I need you to get him to 'leave me alone'?" he asked.

"Because that's what couples do," she said faintly, as if trying out the word. "They protect each other. Now get off of me."

He didn't let go. "This is not your battle to fight, Emma," he said coldly.

"And it's not a battle I want to fight," she said, trying to free her arm, but he didn't budge. "Let go!"

Something else clicked in his head. He released her, pushing her back slightly. "You told me before that you owed someone in Storybrooke something. It was the crocodile?"

She took a moment to answer. "Yes."

His anger grew. "And you did not think to tell me? You know what that reptile did to me!"

"Well I didn't trust you at the time," she said. He could hear the anger growing in her voice too. "And so what? Does it really make a difference? Yes I owed him one because I was protecting someone else. And yes I agreed to his stupid deal to protect you. Sorry I actually care if you two start trading blows in the middle of town."

"That isn't your decision to make," he said coldly. "I will have my vengeance. I have been waiting for this for 300 years. You aren't going to stop me."

"No," she said finally. Her tone was just as icy as his. But it wasn't just anger now. He thought he heard sadness too. "I guess it's not. Why would it be? Who am I, right? I clearly mean nothing in this. Who am I to stand in the way of avenging your lost love? Because last time I checked, my name was Emma, not Milah." She turned away.

"Emma..." He started, all anger gone. Well at her any way. She was right, he supposed. He claimed to love her and to want her, all of her, but he hid away from her. He expected her trust but was slow to give his own. But how could he make her see? He did trust her, truly and completely, he did. This was just something he had to do, because Milah would not be able to rest in peace until he had. Because he had made a promise to her once upon a time, long ago, long before he had met Emma, just moments after they had pushed Milah's dead body into the sea, that he would avenge her death.

She whirled around, looked tired and worn out. "And you never did ask what could be so bad about that that it would upset me so much. Here's the icing on the cake. Ready for this? Gold's son? The one I agreed to find and bring back here to save your ungrateful ass? It's Neal." She didn't give him a chance to respond. "I'm sure you'll find your way back to the apartment. Try not to go picking fights with crocodiles or avenging your love on the way."

She turned and stormed away, leaving him to gap at her retreating figure, only two questions running through his mind.

What the fuck had just happened? And did she just say - Neal?

* * *

**NEW UPDATE! I know I know it's been a while. Sorry! I feel like I say that all the time haha BUT ANYWAYS HERE YOU GUYS GO. I know I kind of threw the whole Neal thing in there, but I had it planned way back when we first thought Neal was his son and I have this whole plan in my head and I really want to do it and I kind of got side tracked from my original plan sighhh BUT ANYWAYS **

**THEIR FIRST FIGHT! What did you think? It didn't end in hot steamy angry sex I know D: BUT EVERYTHING'S NOT RESOLVED YET WINK WINK. **

**Things are about to get hot and heavy if I actually stick to my plan this time lol I'm kind of speeding shit up because I feel like I could drag it on forever haha and no I didn't forget! Cora is still out there! But remember, this is the first day after they got back to Storybrooke and Cora is still hiding in the shadows!**

**ANYWAYS, let me know what you thought of this chapter! **


	22. If I Go Crazy

**Chapter 21: If I Go Crazy  
**_Will you still call me Superman?_

Killian Jones liked to think of himself as a smart man. He could count the number of people who had ever bested him on one hand. Well now it was a hand plus a hook ever since he met Emma Swan. Still, he knew he was cleverer than the average pirate. Having subordinates below him on his ship showed that. He was clever enough to know that dagger the evil queen had would be the item that would enable him to get his revenge. He was clever enough to know his innuendos would not be so easily endured by Charming like they had been with Mama Swan. And he was clever enough to know that he had just royally screwed up.

He found his way back to her apartment. He knew he was really in for it. Would she turn him out now? Was this the end of their - whatever it was? He wasn't sure, but he knew he wasn't going to go out without a fight.

"You," Charming found him first. He was glaring at him. So Papa Swan already knew what happened. This should be interesting. "What did you do to my daughter?"

He raised an eyebrow. The accusation was there but clearly the prince had no idea what had transpired. "Nothing," he said quickly.

"Listen here, Hook," he said the word like a curse. "If you hurt her..."

"You'll chop me up good and well with your sword, message received, Captain," he saluted the man.

"I don't think I'll have to," the prince smirked slightly. "Emma looks ready to cut you up herself. So I repeat... What did you do?"

"How do you know it was me?" he raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps it was another bloke in this little town of yours."

"Or perhaps you're not as reformed as everyone in this house seems to think," he said. "I know your type, Hook. And believe me, I've heard of enough of your exploits to know not to trust you with my daughter."

"I'll admit," Hook said slowly. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he had already opened his mouth. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to defend himself to this prince, but he did. Perhaps it was love, perhaps it was because he knew he had changed, but Hook knew he needed the prince to understand the depth of his feelings for his daughter. "I am not a virtuous man by nature. I am a pirate through and through. However, I care for your daughter. More than that, I love her. As uncommon an emotion it might be for me, I have succumbed to it. And while most pirates cannot say the same, I can say for myself that I am a man of honor and a man of my word. When I say that I would not purposely hurt her, I mean that with every fiber in my body. I have lost love once, prince, and I can tell you that that is not a feeling I wish to feel again ever."

Charming opened his mouth to retort, an incredulous look on his face, but was cut off as Emma came into the hall. "You made it back then," she said coldly.

"It seems I did," he smirked slightly. He knew she was angry. He hasn't forgotten his anger either. But right now, he knew his best option was soothing this over before she bit his head off later. He had learned that first hand with Milah and never again would he willingly endure a woman's wrath. After all, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"David, weren't you on your way to pick up Henry?" She asked her father. "I know he's really excited about your sword fighting lessons."

"He's really good," David smiled at her. "I think we can make a sword fighter out of him yet."

"About that," she said quietly. "Try not to drill into him that stabbing things with a sword is the first thing he should do. I mean maybe in your world it is, but not here."

"Our world," David said quietly. "And I won't. But he's a good kid, Emma. He knows right and wrong all on his own."

"I know," she smiled. "But let's not push it too much, alright?"

David simply nodded and left, though not before giving him a scathing look.

Hook waited till he was gone to smirk at her. "I think he's starting to like me."

"I think he likes the thought of you on the pointy edge of his sword more," she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Perhaps to give me a few of his first class lessons," he joked. "I hear they're all the rage."

She just raised an eyebrow at him, not saying anything. He groaned. "Emma, love, please just tell me what to do to fix this wrong."

"Fix this wrong," she echoed coldly. "Fix what wrong? The wrong where you're a dick."

"As I recall, you seemed to enjoy-."

"Don't," she warned, cutting him off. She sighed in frustration. "I mean honestly, Hook, I don't know what to do right now. I practically sell my soul to help _you _because I actually care if you get hurt, stupid me."

"I never asked you to do that," he said through his teeth. Really, it wasn't like he had asked her to meddle in his business. And to make a deal with that crocodile.

"On top of that," she continued as if he hadn't spoken. "I have to see Neal, _fucking Neal_, who is the father of my child, who was the first man I loved, who broke my heart, that Neal. And after all of that, I go to work and see a mountain of paperwork and problems because of Cora, who I should be focusing on stopping and yet I have to sidetrack that for a moment to bring back fucking Neal, and all I want to do is talk to my boyfriend about it, and he acts like a complete douche."

Hook knew he was a clever man, and now, he was clever enough to know he truly was a complete arse. He started to speak, but she just waved him off and turned away. "You know what, I can't even deal with this right now." She turned and walked up the stairs.

"Emma," he called after her, but she didn't stop. He groaned, wanting to hit himself. Was he really just a complete imbecile?

* * *

She wanted to punch him. She really did. No, she wanted to cut off his other hand. Yes, that would make her feel better. No, no it wouldn't. The only thing that would make her feel better right now would be to know she never had to see Neal again. Oh maybe if she cut off something of Neal's. That would definitely make her feel better.

"Emma," Killian knocked on her bedroom door.

"Go away," she groaned. She was exhausted. She didn't want to fight anymore. Thinking of Neal always set her off, but now, now that she actually would have to see him again? She was just so drained.

"Emma, love," he said again. "Please let me in."

"I'm not going to fight you anymore," she walked to the door. "If that's why you're here…"

"It's not," he said through the door.

She sighed and opened it slowly, stopping when she could just see him. "Swear?"

"Upon my hook and ship," he smirked.

She smiled slightly and opened the door. "What do you want, Hook?"

He grabbed her, and pulled her close to him. "Killian," he whispered. "I'm sure you recall, my name is Killian."

She smiled slightly, looking at him. "I thought you preferred your moniker Hook."

"Not from you, love," he kissed her lightly.

She sighed and pulled away slightly, though right now, she did not want to do anything but let him take her into his arms and make her forget about everything else. "We can't just pretend everything's okay, Killian."

"We're not, love," he said quietly, smirking slightly. "We are making up. It's more fun, see."

He went in to kiss her again but she tilted her head away. "Killian…"

"I'm only joking, love," he said. "Shall I start again? I apologize for being a douche, as you said. I was merely concerned because I know that crocodile. And I know how dangerous it is to make a deal with him. I don't want you involved."

"I am involved though," she said firmly. "We're together, aren't we? Isn't that what you said? That means things you do involve me, whether you want them to or not."

"Well we're a bit new at this I suppose," he smirked slightly. "I hear it gets easier though. It's a bit of a learning experience, eh?" His smirk widened, and she knew what was coming. "Know what else we can practice?"

She laughed and stepped back. "Killian…"

He advanced on her, slowly, as if a predator. She laughed again when he grabbed her by the legs and hoisted her up, carrying her to the bed over his shoulder. She screamed softly when he threw her onto the bed and crawled over her, his perpetual smirk ever present on his face. "Now I know we don't need too much practice in this particular field, but I am a firm believer that practice makes perfect."

And then he kissed her. She sighed into it, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "Killian," she sighed, as his lips moved to her neck, his hand moving further down.

"Again," he growled, his fingers undoing her pants.

"Killian."

He smirked against her skin as his hook hooked her belt buckle and tugged down. His lips moved back to hers, demanding all of her. She sighed, not caring about Rumplestiltskin or Neal or Cora or anything else. Killian made it all go away somehow. There was no one else, just them. His hand moved over her pants, smirking into the kiss as he rubbed her over the flimsy material. She moaned at the feeling, at knowing what was coming next. He would tease her, she knew. He would make her pay for calling him Hook. And she just couldn't not fucking wait. She grabbed onto his shoulders, pulling him closer, giving everything she had into the kiss, into showing him just how much she wanted this. She wanted to feel his skin on hers, to feel his fingers and his mouth and his dick pushing her over the edge. She wanted all of it, and she wanted it with him.

"Emma, we're home!" Henry's voice filtered through the door.

She groaned, trying to push his away. But he pulled her closer, kissing her.

"Killian," she said, sighing. "We can't. I have to go to Henry."

"He has your conniving father," Killian whispered, against her lips. But he sighed too, and kissed her lightly once more before letting go. "Wasn't Charming going to teach him sword fighting?"

She laughed as she pulled her pants back up and buttoned them. "Clearly he doesn't like you as much as you thought," she said as she straightened herself out. She smiled at him before grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for one last kiss. "Besides, we have all night. You're staying in my room, remember?" she smirked at him before leaving the room.

Hook might make her feel like there was no one else in the world, but that wasn't true. There was Henry. And a grim thought had just occurred to her. If she had to find Neal, that meant Henry would find out who he was. And that was _not _a conversation she was looking forward to. But one thing was clear. She was going to have to tell him, and she was going to have to tell him soon. She sighed and looked back once more at her disgruntled pirate, wishing nothing more than to just run back to his arms and let him make her forget about everything.

* * *

**NEW UPDATE! I KNOW it's been forever. But work shit man. It sucks. And then I had to try to rewrite this chapter like 8 times because I wasn't satisfied. I'm still not, but you know what, I don't even care anymore lol This one is definitely not the best but it sets up for what I want to come next. Especially because I was more thinking of that as I wrote this. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it! And yes, I know, teaser smut haha but I promise I'll write more smut soon! **

**Let me know what you thought :D**

**PS. I'm still writing that smutty one shot for them. It's just taking me forever. It must be this long distance relationship frustration thing I have going on that's blocking it =| BUT I'LL TRY TO GET THAT OUT SOON :D**


	23. Carry Me Home

**Chapter 22: Carry Me Home**  
_Don't let me fade away_

"I don't understand," Henry said, looking down at his hot chocolate mug before back at Emma. "You told me my father was dead."

"I know," she said softly, looking to her mother for help. But Snow was just looking at her sadly, giving her a small smile as if to give her a push through this hard time. Like that was helping. She sighed, looking away from her unhelpful mother. "But Henry, you have to understand. He hurt me. He broke my heart. And when I gave you up, I wanted to give you your best chance. I knew he was not that chance."

"What about when I found you and I asked you about him?" Henry demanded. "You could have told me then."

"Henry, I know I should have told you," she reached forward to comfort her son. But he pulled away.

He stood and backed away. "Yes you should have but you lied. You lied like Regina and Mr. Gold. And everyone else."

"Henry," Charming finally spoke, his tone worried.

"No," he said stubbornly and ran up the stairs, leaving them alone in silence.

She sighed and put her head in her hands. "What is wrong with me?" She groaned. "I should have told him. I should have known it would have come back up to bite me in the ass."

"Oh Emma, how could you have known?" Snow put her hand on her arm.

"And you," she glared at her mother, though there was no real malice in it. "Some help you two were!"

"We felt it was something you had to do for yourself," Snow said slowly.

"Besides, we're not the ones who lied to him," Charming pointed out. Both women glared at him. "Well it's true."

"Ugh I know, but what do I do?" She sighed. "He's never going to forgive me."

"Yes he will," Charming said, seeming to want to redeem himself.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do," her father insisted. "That kid is crazy about you. He loves you. He'll forgive you. Because you're his mother, and all children someday realize that their parents only have their child's best interest at heart. And Henry's mature for his age. I'm sure he'll come to that conclusion long before the 28 years it took you." He smiled at her to tell her he was joking.

Snow just rolled her eyes at her husband before looking at her daughter. "Give him some time and then explain to him again why you did what you did. He'll listen and he'll forgive."

"I hope you're right," she grumbled. "Or I am personally going to take off your room door."

* * *

Hook had needed a cold shower, a very cold shower. It seemed someone was always interrupting them, Emma and him. It was infuriating, but he didn't care really as much as he was pretending to. Because he loved her. Damn it all to hell, he really did.

He sighed and walked over to the window, wondering how the hell he got himself into this mess. Love, such a foreign emotion for him, especially when he had vowed he would never open his heart again after Milah. Love, he had believed, was a weakness. Maybe it still was, he didn't know. But he knew that with Emma, it was worth it.

That was when he saw Henry standing outside on their little balcony. Even from here, he could see how troubled the lad was. He debated for a moment what he should do. But of course the answer was clear. He was good now, for her. And he would do what was right. He opened the window and climbed out. What an awkward method to get some fresh air, he thought.

Henry didn't turn when he came to stand next to him, though he did turn his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Not much of a view if you ask me," Hook said conversationally. "I for one love the sight of the sea and the feel of a cool ocean breeze."

"Do you really love my mom?" he asked.

Hook was stopped short for a moment. "Don't like the light conversation starters, I see. An upfront man, I'm impressed."

Henry just looked at him, amused.

Hook sighed. What was with this family and serious business? "Would it bother you if I said yes?"

He seemed to think about it for a moment. "No, it wouldn't. It would bother me if you said you didn't."

"And why is that?" Hook raised an eyebrow. "Is it because all little boys want to grow up to be pirates?"

"No," Henry shook his head. "I'm not saying that wouldn't be cool, but that's not it."

"Then?"

"Because I think my mom loves you," he said quietly.

"I love her as well, lad," he admitted to the boy. "More than I thought possible actually."

"Look, I don't want my mom to get hurt. I just found out my dad hurt her, badly. I don't want that to happen again."

"I don't want that to happen again either," he said quietly.

"So you know then? Who my dad really is?"

"I do."

"I know he hurt her, but she still should have told me," Henry said quietly. "She shouldn't have lied."

Hook thought carefully on how to handle this situation. He wasn't exactly the fatherly type. His own father had been a horrible drunk, and he'd grown up in Neverland without any kind of parental figure. But he could see how troubled the boy was. And he was Emma's son. Hook knew his feelings for her would force him to try at least. He sighed. "You know, when we were in the Enchanted Forest, your mother fought a giant to get back to you," he leaned in closer to said softly, "and she won."

"Really?" Amazement filled the boy's voice. "That's so cool."

"Your mother was unstoppable. Nothing was going to stop her from getting back to you. She even went up against the fairy queen. And take it from me lad, that royal is not one to be trifled with. Stronger men than I have succumbed to her power."

"I didn't know that," Henry said quietly.

"Oh she doesn't want it to seem like a big deal, but it was," he continued. "Your mother was a force to be reckoned with. And you know why?"

Henry shook his head.

"Because she loves you," he said quietly. "And because she knew she had to get back to protect you, from Cora and from anything else that likes to eat little boys like you. That's her job, you know, to protect you against all the evil in the world. Even if that meant trusting a no good pirate."

"My mom's pretty cool, huh," the boy said with awe and adoration in his voice.

"I don't think there's ever been one quite like her."

"Hey," Emma came out onto the balcony. "Can I talk to you, kid?"

Henry went up to her and hugged her. "I don't forgive you for lying yet, but I know why you did it. So thanks."

She just looked at Hook over Henry's head, baffled. He just winked and smirked, walking back to the window and climbing into Emma's room. He'd done his good deed for the day, and now he'd wait semi-patiently until she was done with her lad before getting his just reward.

* * *

It was an hour later that Emma climbed in through the window to her bedroom. Hook was lying on the bed, an arm under his head against the headboard.

"I take it all is forgiven and forgotten then?" He asked, not moving from his spot.

She sighed. It had been a long talk, and one that was a long time coming. But she hoped Henry understood now, like he said he did. She hoped he would see why she had to lie to him, and why it was better if Neal never came back into their lives. Unfortunately, thanks to Gold, that was not possible anymore. "Not forgotten," she sighed and climbed into the bed next to him, curling up next to him and putting her head on his chest. "But forgiven I hope."

"He's a smart lad," Hook said as he wrapped an arm around her. It was so casual, them lying in bed like this. She was sure he wasn't used to it, and yet it was as if he knew it was what she needed. "He'll understand."

She groaned. "You know this means I have to go get Neal now, right? I mean I actually have to go. I can't even try to get out of it. Because Henry wants to meet his father."

"And like the good mother you are, you're going to find him for him," she felt his fists clench around her.

She rose on her elbows and looked up at him. "Hey, you know I don't want anything to do with Neal, right? This isn't some way for us to be a happy little family. I'm gonna go find him because of Gold and Henry, that's it."

He didn't say anything, but she lnew this was what he wanted to hear. Instead he flipped them around so that she was on her back in a single fluid movement. He loomed over her, a small smirk on his face. "This time, you won't get away so easily. I locked the door." And then his lips with on hers.

She gasped into the kiss, feeling his hand pulling the hem of her shirt up. She clutched his arms, trying to pull him closer. This was what she needed after her day. She let him take away everything from the day with that one kiss, as demanding as it was. There was no Gold or Neal or lying to Henry. There was only this, only them, only the feel of his body over hers.

He pulled her up slightly to take the flimsy shirt off. His lips returned to hers, though only for a moment before moving in favor of his neck. He hand moved down over her breasts and further still to rub her over the confining pants she wore. She wanted to feel him against her skin. She wanted him to make her explode as she knew only he could.

Her hands grabbed his shirt and pulled it up, making him sit up so she could take it off of him. She ran her hands up his chest before wrapping around his neck and pulling him back down. His lips surrounded her pebbled nipple, his hand rougher against her now. She gasped before pushing his head further down. It felt good, so good to have his mouth on her, but it wasn't enough. She needed him, and she was going to help him get exactly where she needed him to go.

His mouth stopped briefly at her navel, his tongue thrusting into the opening. She moaned softly as she reached between them and unbuttoned her pants.

She felt him chuckle against her skin. "Eager aren't we?" He said while his hook and hand latched onto her belt loops and tugged down.

"I need you," she moaned in response. "Please. Now."

"Well I for one," he smirked, "have never been one to refuse a lady."

And with that his lips were over her panties, his teeth and tongue and lips doing marvelous things to her clit over the flimsy material.

She gasped, her hips bucking up at the contact. It felt so good, so unbelievably fucking amazing. How he could bring her so much pleasure was beyond her, how he could know exactly how and where to touch her to make her break.

His hand held her down while his hook ran over the inside of her thigh. She gasped at the cool metal against her skin. Who knew when sheet him that that one insignificant object would be the source of such pleasure? Her hands were in his hair now, pushing him further into her, keeping his head locked firmly right where she needed him. His hand moved down and slowly, he ran a finger over her slit. She shivered at his touch before he pushed a finger in, and then two, and then three. With his lips and tongue making her delirious over her clit, his fingers began driving her to the edge. She was moaning and writhing below him before she even knew what hit her. It was when he switched, when it was his thumb leisurely circling her clit and his fingers holding her open wider and his tongue thrusting into her, tasting her, lapping her, fucking her, that she finally fell into the abyss, her orgasm crashing over her, making her cry out.

He had moved before she even came down from her high, his pants off in a swift motion. After a few pumps over his cock, he aligned it to her entrance. "You are mine," he said, teasing her. "Whether Neal is here or not, you are mine."

"Yes," she moaned when the tip of him flicked her clit.

She knew that was what he wanted to hear but he continued teasing her, continued running his cock over her slit and back again. She groaned in frustration, reaching down and taking his hilt in her hands. He growled at the contact, leaving forward as she started pumping him. He was so hard already, so big and firm. He was grunting into her ear, his breath tickling her skin as his tongue reached out to run over her ear. She shivered, unable to wait anymore. She was so wet, so ready. The ache between her legs had returned, and she needed him to fill her. With a few moves, she had him on his back and the tip of his cock at her entrance. Smirking down at him, she guided him into her before sinking down on him fully. He entered her so deeply, so fully she felt she would burst from the sensations. She steadied herself with her hands on his chest before she rolled her hips around, earning a moan from him.

His hand grasped one of her breasts, his thumb flicking her nipple while his hooked arm rested on her thigh, steadying her. With a small smirk on her lips, she began moving, her hips bucking against his, her eyes closing at the sensations of him moving within her. She could feel every ridge, every stroke, every single fucking inch of it and she loved it. His hips were thrusting up to meet hers and it caused him to push deeper into her. She bit her lip, forcing herself to keep from screaming. Her door might have been locked but the others were still in the house. She didn't need Henry hearing her screams of pleasure. And she definitely did not need David hearing what her pirate was doing to her.

Again and again she bounced on him, their bodies moving as one to get them where they wanted to go. She moaned quietly, unable to stop herself. It felt so good, so fucking good. He filled her so entirely, so deeply, so passionately. This was what she had missing her entire life, this perfect man in her life, in her body, in her very soul. She became lost in him.

His hand moved down to where their bodies met and roughly rubbed her swollen nub. She cried out, throwing her head back in passion. She knew he was smirking, was reveling in the pleasure only he could bring her.

With a single movement, he sat up, his arms circling her, guiding her harder onto him. She gasped, feeling him thrusting even deeper within her. Within seconds, she was standing on the edge again, ready to fall over in pure pleasure, ready to take her with him. It was when he leaned forward and suckled on her neck, right before her ear, that she fell over with a cry. He bit her shoulder as he joined her over the edge, spilling his seed into her.

They remained like that for a few moments, her straddling his lap, his lips on her shoulder, his arms around her, her head thrown back in pleasure. And then they collapsed back, arms and legs intertwined, panting and reeling in the ecstasy they had brought each other.

His voice was labored when he spoke again. "I'm coming with you to find this bastard," his tone left no room for argument.

She sighed, not sure if she would stop him even if she could. She had to find Neal after he had abandoned her. She had to face him after everything that had happened between them, after Henry. While she wasn't sure she could handle it alone, she somehow knew that Hook wouldn't let her face it alone anyway. She wondered if this is what her parents felt, that feeling that no matter what you did, no matter what you had to face, you would never have to be alone to do it. There would always be that one person to help you through to, to stand by your side as you faced the demons before you, to believe in you when maybe you didn't even believe in yourself. She sighed and rested her head against his chest. "I figured you would be."

* * *

**NEW UPDATE! I KNOW I KNOW ITS BEEN FOREVER AND I ALWAYS SAY THAT! I'm sorry :( It took me forever to right this sighhh BUT I felt like there was a lot I had to get into this chapter. Lemons again :) What did you guys think? LET ME KNOW!**


	24. Your Trojan's In My Head

**Chapter 23: Your Trojan's In My Head**  
_It's okay if it's gone_

Emma Swan stood on the balcony of their New York hotel room, looking out at the city that never sleeps. It had been such a long time since she had last been here. It felt like a lifetime ago. Really, it was a lifetime ago. She was a different person than the last time she was here. She had been just another orphan who had done a lot of fucked up things in their life because of the cards they had been dealt. She had no one. And now, now she had her son and her parents and hell, she even had love, something she swore she'd never have again after Neal. She was a new person, a person with a purpose, a person with a destiny, a person with a family.

She sighed and leaned against the railing as she heard the balcony door open and close. She knew it was Hook without even turning around. Though, that was more because Henry had gone to sleep an hour ago than because of some intuitive mumbo jumbo. "The kid okay?" She asked, still not turning as he came behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist as he leaned into her. It seemed to come so naturally for them, the small touches and moments of intimacy. It baffled her how easily they had stepped into the role of a couple. She wondered if this was how he had been with Milah. The thought did not sit well with her. She realized she knew next to nothing about his first love short of the fact that she was Neal's mother and the wife of Rumplestiltskin and that she had left him for Killian. She wondered what he had done to make her turn away from her husband and son.

"Sleeping like a bloody baby," he murmured against her hair. His good hand opened on her stomach and moved down slightly. "I bet he wouldn't wake up if we were very, very quiet."

She rolled her eyes and put her hand on his, pulling it back up to her stomach. "You are incorrigible. And stupid if you think I'm going to have sex with you in a hotel room we are sharing with my 10 year old so…"

"No one said anything about going inside," he kissed her neck.

She sighed. "I'm not going to do this right now."

"I bet I could make you," he said, his breath tickling her ear.

She shivered in his arms. He was right. He could probably make her want it. He could make her forget that Henry was sleeping not 50 feet away. And she wouldn't be able to resist. As usual, she would be putty in his hands. "I really wish you wouldn't though," she said quietly.

He sighed, leaning his forehead to her shoulder for a moment before moving back very slightly. "What would you like to do then?" he asked.

"Tell me about Milah," she blurted before she could stop herself.

She felt him tense against her. He was quiet for a long moment. She could feel his slow breaths against her skin, could feel his hand tightening slightly on her shirt. After several moments, he finally spoke, slowly and quietly. "Tell me about Neal."

It was a challenge, she knew. But she thought maybe it was something more. Milah had been such an important part of him. It was because of his love for her that he was determined for 300 years to get revenge on Rumplestiltskin. She didn't doubt even for a second that he didn't love her, Emma. But in asking her to tell him about Milah in turn, he was acknowledging how important she had been to him. He was acknowledging how important he knew Neal had been to her.

She sighed and thought of where to begin. "Neal was a thief too," she started. "That was how we met. I was stealing the yellow buggy that he had stolen first. And it was a survival thing at first, really. It was easier with two people, one to distract and one to steal the goods. I realized I loved him after a job one night when we were supposed to meet at our motel room. On my way back, I realized that it didn't matter that it was a crap motel or that we would be leaving tomorrow. I knew I was going home, to Neal. It was the first time I felt like I belonged. He gave me that. And in a life where I had always been pushed aside, or thought of as a paycheck, I finally had a place to go home to, a person. And I loved him."

"Did he reciprocate your feelings?" He asked quietly.

"He told me he loved me before I did," she smiled slightly, remembering that night. In a dark part of her life, that had been a beacon of light. "He was sweet, despite whatever he did afterwards. He did love me. We made Henry with that, even if he didn't know I was pregnant. And then he broke my heart."

He was quiet for a long moment again, holding her closer to him. There were no words to say. There was nothing she wanted to hear really and somehow, he knew that. It was the past. It was a long time ago. She had healed her broken heart, even if the healing hadn't happened until Killian came into her life. He had defeated the demons Neal had left in her. He had conquered the darkness that had taken over.

"Milah was strong, like you," he started slowly. "She knew what she wanted and she went for it. She had been so unhappy before I stole her away on my ship. She came to me, and begged me to take her with me. She wanted adventure, she wanted what her previous life had never afforded her. She was tired of living in the shadow of her husband's cowardice. I think that's why I let her come with us. She needed out, and I knew that feeling. She was feeling suffocated, and she couldn't take it anymore.

Love did not come for a long time. I was a pirate, if you recall. I lived for plundering lands and wives of men alike. But having her there, it was like a breath of fresh air. It was like getting everything I never knew I wanted. Love came slowly, I think first for her than me, though she never said anything nor did she let on about her feelings. Falling for her was inevitable I think. And once I fell, I was gone for what I believed was the rest of my days.

It was her idea to return to Neverland. And after some time, she convinced me. You saw it there. You can understand why I never wanted to return to that magical hell. The cruel beauty there, it was something I never wanted to suffer again. But she filled my head with ideas. We could get Bae and go live there forever. We wouldn't have to hide from the one they were calling the Dark One. We could be happy and young forever. I gave in finally. When she died, I was thrown into a darkness. I had quieted my heart and went to that vile place only to keep her memory alive. Of course, the never aging bit helped as well." She heard a smirk in his voice.

"For 300 years, I strove for my revenge. For 300 years, I was half a man, always looking for a way to avenge my beloved. But then I met a pretty blonde girl who saw right through me. And I took her on a little adventure on a little beanstalk."

She turned in his arms, facing him as he talked now. His arms rested lazily around her waist, as if they just belonged there.

"And she drove Milah from my heart. She fought the darkness. And she won. Now, I do not live only to avenge a love I lost so long ago. I do not breathe every breath for a woman who will never come back. I do not spend every waking moment and every sleeping dream thinking of a beloved who changed me once, long ago. Because I've changed again. You've changed me, Emma Swan. You have irrevocably, wholly, incomprehensibly made me a new man. And I love you all the more for it."

And then he kissed her. It was not a kiss that would lead to other things. It was a demanding kiss, a searing kiss, a promising kiss. It was a kiss that touched her to her very soul. Because it was the kiss of a man who loved her, of a man whom she loved, possibly in a way that she would never understand. But that was okay, because it was theirs. In the kiss, in the moment, there was no Neal or Milah or Gold or Cora. There was only her and him. There was only this proclamation of love that perhaps, even with the number of times they had said it before, that did not feel as complete as now. Because there was nothing between them anymore.

And as they kissed, their breaths and hearts and hands moving in perfect synchronization, Emma felt the last of the chains of their respective darknesses breaking. No longer were they prisoners.

He broke the kiss finally, leaving her breathless. With a small smirk, he took her hand with his good one and brought it to his lips, placing a small kiss on the knuckles. "If you tell anyone I'm such a pansy, I will tie you to a bed and have my way with you until daddy dearest and the whole of your little town hears your screams of pleasure."

And with that, he pulled away, still holding her hand and led her inside. "Come, love," he said, pulling her to the bed not occupied by Henry. "Let us sleep."

She let him lead her to bed and climbed in. He pulled her to him, and she put her head on his chest as he held her. Sleep came quickly. But not before she was sure she was a 'sleeping' Henry smile in the bed next to them.

* * *

"I think this is it," Emma said, looking at the address Gold had given her. They stood at an apartment building in the financial district of New York. She had to admit, he had come a long way from the man who used to steal for a living.

"Which one is it?" Henry asked. She could hear the tempered excitement in his voice, and while she was dreading seeing Neal again, she was glad Henry would get to meet his father, whatever her feelings for him now.

She studied the list of names on the bells. It took her only a moment to find the lone N on the listings. "This one," she said, completely sure. She knew Neal, and she knew that was him. "Why don't you do the honors, kid?"

Henry pushed the button, and a moment later, the intercom buzzed. "Yes?" A gruff voice came through. Emma recognized it immediately. It was a voice that had haunted her for years, a voice she had thought she would never hear again.

"Hello?" The voice said again.

She took a deep breath and looked to both her son and Killian. They were waiting for her to speak. She sighed and stepped forward, pushing the button as she spoke. "Neal?" She said quietly. "It's Emma."

She was prepared to say more, though she wasn't exactly what else to say. What did you say to a man who had left you to take the fall for him? Who had broken your heart?

Evidently, nothing else was needed. Because after a moment, the voice spoke again. "I'll buzz you in," it said.

The door buzzed and they entered. Emma realized suddenly, that she was not ready for this. She was not ready to see him or tell him she knew who he was or tell him about Henry even. Killian seemed to sense this because he leaned in close for a moment as they stood in the lobby, and whispered in her ear, "We could always go with my plan and skin the bloody swine alive. I've found my hook quite handy for such endeavors."

Henry just stared at the pirate, half in awe and half in terror. Emma just sighed, knowing this was not something she could walk away from, or set her new boyfriend on, however much she found his suggestion appealing. "Let's see how it goes first," she smirked slightly.

And then they waited in silence. It took exactly 352 seconds for Neal to appear. Emma was sure of this because she had counted.

He stood there in front of them, his eyes assessing each of them in turn. Emma did not notice how his gaze fell strongly on the closeness of her and Killian. She was too busy taking him in. He looked older, though she supposed that was to be expected. And much to her dismay, time seemed to have treated him well. To put it frankly, he looked good, really good. "Emma," he sighed. He started to take a step towards her, but stopped. "It's – it's good to see you."

"I wish I could say the feeling was mutual," she said coldly. However he looked now, however she had once felt about it, however many times she had imagined this moment, all she knew now was anger. Anger at his betrayal, anger at his lies, and anger at having to see him again. "Neal, this is Henry. He's my – _our _son."

Neal's gaze darted to Henry, his eyes widening in shock. "O-our son?"

"Hi," Henry said simply.

"I have a son?" Neal looked back at her. "We – we have a son? And you never told me? Fu—what the hell, Emma? That's kind of something you drop a letter for."

"You're right," she shot back. "Right up there with, _I'm actually from the Enchanted Forest, my name is Bae, and I'm Rumplestiltskin's goddamn son._"

Neal opened his mouth to retort but Killian stepped in first. "Not to stop the festivities or this obviously happy reunion, but perhaps we should take this conversation elsewhere?" He looked around the lobby. "Wouldn't do for others to hear about your quaint little town."

They just glared at each other for a moment before Neal sighed. "We can go to my apartment," he turned and led them to the elevator. In silence, they went to his apartment, all in a silent, unspoken agreement that they would wait for the safety of his apartment.

When the door was closed, Neal rounded on Emma. "You didn't think to tell me this whole time, all these years, that I had a son?"

"You mean like how you didn't think to tell _me _that we were all mythical beings from another land?"

"I couldn't! I was running from my father," Neal shouted.

"Another fact you failed to mention," she shot back.

"This is seriously effed up, Emma," Neal groaned. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking you had betrayed me," she said coldly. "I was thinking you had broken my heart and you had no right to know, to do the same thing to him." She pointed at Henry.

"So you punished me by stealing my son away from me? What the hell is wrong with you?"

He seemed to have gone too far. Killian stepped forward and grabbed him by the shirt, his hook pressing against his face. "I don't deny that not knowing you had a son is hard, mate, but you yell at her one more time, and you'll be getting to know your son without a tongue."

"Killian," Emma warned softly. Henry grabbed her hand.

"And what the fuck are you doing with _him_?" Neal glared at her over Killian's shoulder. "You don't think I don't know Captain fucking Hook? Who the hell are you?"

"Stop it!" Henry shouted. "Stop yelling at my mom."

"Kid, don't," Emma grabbed him back.

"No, Hook's right," Henry stepped forward, looking at Neal. "I came here to get to know my dad. But if you're it, then I don't know if I want to get to know you." He looked back at her. "Let's go home."

He ran out of the room. Emma sighed. The whole room seemed to calm down. Well, except for Hook. He still had Neal by the shirt and only a second away from getting cut. "Killian, let go," she said quietly.

"You sure, love?"

"Let go," she said again.

He pushed Neal back, and came to stand beside her. Neal seemed to crumble. "He's – he's my son," he said, as if he hadn't been sure of it till then.

"He is," Emma said quickly, when Hook opened his mouth to retort.

"Why now?" he looked at her. "All these years, you never said anything. And now, the spell is broken and you bring him to me? Why?"

"How'd you know the spell was broken?" she asked.

"I got a postcard. So, why now?"

"Well it was not because she missed your sparkling personality," Hook retorted.

"Neal," she said, before he could say anything else. "I need you to come back to Storybrooke with us."

"Why?"

She remained quiet for a long moment. But it was enough, it seemed, for him to figure it out. "It's my father, isn't it?' Neal asked, as if it all made sense. "You made some kind of deal with him to get me back. Jesus! What the fuck were you thinking, Emma? You made a deal with the Dark One?"

"To be fair, I said the same thing," Killian added.

"Shut it," she glared at him, before looking at Neal. "Look, 10 years ago, you betrayed me. You broke my heart. Hell, you broke _me_. You owe this to me, Neal. And if that doesn't mean anything to you, then come to get to know your son. Because I can promise you that unless you come now, you may never get the chance again."

It took him several moments to speak again. And Emma gave it to him. Because it was a big decision. Because she understood why he had run, and why he would never want to see his father again. She understood that throwing Henry at him like that wasn't exactly fair. But she had no other choice. She had to protect her new family.

Neal sighed then, and looked past her to where Henry had run. "Can I have a minute with him first?" he asked quietly. "Before I tell you my decision?"

She nodded, and stepped aside to let him pass. But before he left the room, she grabbed his arm. "Neal, he's a good kid. He's a really good kid. And he doesn't deserve to have his heart broken by his father. Just – just remember that, alright?"

He looked at her for a long moment before nodding and leaving them alone. She let out a deep breath as Hook came to her and wrapped his arms around her. "It will be fine, love," he assured her. "He'll talk to Henry for a second and be just as smitten as the rest of us. And then he'll come."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then, I say we revert back to my original suggestion. We'll tie him up and take him back kicking and screaming."

* * *

**NEW UPDATE! I know I know it's been forever and I always say I'll be better with updating but real life kind of got the best of me this past month. But I hope you enjoyed this one. I'm kind of iffy about it. But I think the Neal/Milah conversation was one that had to be done. Anyways, let me know what you thought of the chapter and I promiseeeee I shall be better with updating!**


End file.
